Les sang purs ont un nombre indéfini de pouvoirs
by Jolly R
Summary: Ou quand l'auteur décide de tuer les persos de son manga favori... Une sorte de méga death-fic ou carnage littéraire dans tout les sens du terme :p
1. Prologue et sommaire

**"Les sang-purs ont un nombre inestimé des pouvoir...**"

**Rating :** T mais c'est du très très leger... c'est plus K+ ou T- !

**Credit**s : tout est à Matsuri Hino, sauf le slip tortue ninja dont j'afflube Zero dans le chapitre 10 XD

**Disposition **: Un chapitre = Une mort... dans certains, la mort est attendue, dans d'autre... je surprends ! (enfin j'essaie)

**Note :** Comment un délire peut vite faire une quarantaine de pages...

**Couples :** aucun ? un peu de YûkiXKaname vers la fin, un petit RimaXSenri et YoriXHanabusa et un soupçon (invisible) de AkatsukiXRuka, ne vous attendez à rien d'osé dans cette fic... dans une prochaine sans doute ??

**Sommaire : **Chapitre 1 : "Autant en emporte le sang"

Chapitre 2 : "Restons ensembles... pour l'éternité."

Chapitre 3 : "Fièvre eternelle"

Chapitre 4 : "Les crocs du repentir."

Chapitre 5 : "Nostalgie sanglante."

Chapitre 6 : "Ne meurs pas ! Car sans toi... je ne serais plus moi."

Chapitre 7 : "Le baiser épinneux."

Chapitre 8 : "Souvenirs d'une nuit d'amour sous le signe de crocs."

Chapitre 9 : "Promesse macabre"

Chapitre 10 : "Une autre vision des choses"

Chapitre 11 : "La piscine écarlate."

Chapitre 12 : "L'âge et la raison"

Chapitre 13 : "Miam ! Des meringuettes !"

Chapitre 14 : "Clin d'oeil morbide" (hommage à ma grand-mère décédée la nuit précédant l'écriture du chapitre.)

Chapitre 15 : "La gâchette de la condamnation".

Chapitre 16 : en cours d'écriture.

* * *

(attention spoils pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu les 9 tomes ou vu l'anime... sinon des allusions a ce qui se déroulera dans les tomes 10-11 mais pas de grandes révélation...

**Prologue. **

Où quand l'auteur décide de tuer tous les personnages de son manga préféré... Issu d'un long délire avec une amie très proche.

L'histoire se déroule quelques années après l'histoire du manga où de l'anime, au choix, ma fanfic mèle des éléments uniques à l'anime (ex : agression de Ruka par Rido) à l'intrigue du manga papier.

Résumé rapide de où l'histoire en est :

-le couple Yûki et Kaname : vivent ensemble dans le manoir de leur famille. Seiren veille sur eux ainsi qu'Akatsuki Kain, Ruka Sôen et Hanabusa Aïdô.

-Zero a décidé de tuer tous les sang-pur, créatures qui blessent et tuent sans le moindre remords. Son objectif : assassiner les derniers Kuran.

-Takuma Ichijô est retenu chez Sara Shirabuki.

-Rima Tôya et Senri Shiki sont partis à sa recherche.

-Le directeur Kurosu et Tôga Yagari s'occupent de l'Academie Cross, et éventuellement de Zero.

-Rido Kuran est mort, tué par Zero.

-Maria Kurenai était à la recherche d'Ichiru. J'ai modifié legerement l'histoire originale pour convenir aux besoins de ma fic (voir chap 9 "promesse sanglante")

-Nous savons que des personnages secondaires voir "papier peint" (comme Sayori "Yori" Wakaba ou Shindô Nadeshiko) n'ont pas eu la mémoire effacée, certains ressurgissent et sont présents dans l'action, d'autres sont simplement évoqués.

Au début de ma fic, les vampires de la Night Class (à l'exeption de Kaname) sont dans une résidence de la famille Aïdô en vacances. Seiren y compris. Sayori est en couple avec Hanabusa, c'est la seule humaine du groupe. Takuma n'a pas de souvenirs très précis de sa période de convalescence chez Lady Shirabuki.

Ruka, perdue dans ses sentiments, est enfermée dans sa chambre et refuse de se nourrir...

(16 chapitres prévus, j'en ai déjà écrit 14... je posterais les premiers à intervalle proche... j'ai commencé d'écrire vers le 20 juin, mais j'avais écrit le chap 6 en premier XD donc c'est celui qui est surment le moins bien ecrit... j'essaie de le mettre bien... Malgré le fait que ce soit une histoire tragique j'ai tenté de mettre ci et là des pointes d'humour (noir ?) ma : prédilection (mouhahahaha)


	2. Autant en emporte le sang

**"Autant en emporte le sang" **

**Crédits :** Tout à Matsuri Hino... j'emprunte ses (magnifiques et super canons !) persos

**Rating :** le chap est K+, la fic T... j'assume ! XD

**

* * *

**

Ruka Sôen était assise à une petite table, une bougie brillait d'une lueur peu assurée. Elle soupira, saisi un stylo bic (vampires, ok, mais ils sont pas a la préhistoire non plus !) et se mit à écrire...

"Akatsuki,

Pourquoi adresser cette dernière lettre à ton intention ? Pourquoi avoir posée une si futile question ? J'ai le coeur au bords des lèvres, j'ai l'impression que je vais vomir, j'ai aussi l'impression que mes jambes vont casser sous mon poids et que mon âme va se briser. Mon coeur bat plus fort que d'habitude. Je le sens comme un pendule en moi. Il me fait mal.

Ai-je peur ? Non. Je suis presque heureuse. Je sais que tu ne peux pas l'entendre, mais je suis en train de ricaner. Sont-ce les nerfs ? Je ne sais pas. En ce monde, je me rends bien compte que j'ignore nombre important de choses...

Akatsuki... Pourquoi ?

Qu'ai-je fais pour que mon coeur s'attache à Kaname Kuran ?

Tu l'as toujours su, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me souviens encore du jour ou j'ai cédé face à son regard. C'était il y a... 20 de nos années. Vous jouiiez, toi et Hanabusa dans le bac à sable de la demeure de la famille Aïdô. Vous aviez 4 ans, j'en avais 3 et demi. Et puis, à ce moment, Kaname est arrivé. Il a juste fait 3 pas, nous a regardé et à dit : "Bonsoir"

Aujourd'hui encore, je me souviens de ce "bonsoir". Un mot simple, dit avec de l'incertitude, mais aussi de la gentillesse... Il était venu s'excuser auprès de ton cousin, car celui-ci s'était mis en colère contre lui en lui disant qu'il avait été impoli.

Impoli ? Kaname Kuran Impoli ?

J'en doute sincèrement. Mais peut-être est-ce seulement ce coeur qui bat à tout rompre qui me trompe.

C'est ce "bonsoir" qui a tout déclenché. Au même moment, j'ai senti mes joues s'enflammer, mon regard se troubler et la tête me tourner... Je l'ai su d'instict.

L'amour. L'amour que toute jeune fille espère un jour rencontrer au coin d'une rue. Mais, moi, c'était une nuit, près d'un bac à sable que j'ai rencontré un prince de sang-pur. Le descendant de la famille Kuran se tenait devant moi. Il avait été gentil, poli et attentioné... Mais Hanabusa l'a rejeté une fois encore. Sur le moment je ne savais qui soutenir : Un ami d'enfance qui avait toujours été gentil avec moi, ou l'amour soudain que le destin venait de mettre sur ma route ? Qu'aurait tu fait à ma place ?

Je ne sais pas. Moi, plus que quiconque, ai toujours été incapable de lire dans ton coeur.

Moi, incapable de lire dans le coeur d'un être qui...

Dans ton coeur.

Je ne m'en suis rendue compte que ce jour où tu m'avoua tes sentiments pour moi. C'était... le mois dernier, le 16, pour être précise. Au bord de ce lac où la lune rousse venait se refléter peu avant de ceder la place à l'aube. Est-ce un hasard si "Akatsuki" signifie littéralement "Lune rousse" ?

J'en doute. Le hasard...

Le hasard fit-il que quelques années plus tard, la Cross Academy nous ouvrit ses portes ? Non, c'est le destin. Ce même destin qui fit Kaname intégrer cette Academie. Ce destin encore, qui, ce jour de Ste Xocolatlt, alors que nous venions à peine de nous installer, j'alla risquer un oeil dans la chambre de l'homme de ma vie. J'étais encore jeune, mais je n'avais jamais cessé, malgré les années de penser à ce prince de sang-pur. Chaque jour, chaque nuit, je pensais à lui.

En ce jour de fevrier, je penetrais donc dans la chambre du président du pavillon.

Il était là.

Il regardait cette jeune fille humaine, endormie, allongée sur son lit, un manteau comme couverture. C'était Yûki. Bien sûr, à l'époque, j'ignorais encore tout d'elle et du lien qui faisait d'elle une personne si importante aux yeux de mon aimé. Il ne me regardait pas mais me parlait quand même :

"Le temps passe si vite pour les humains... Il y a encore un instant, elle ressemblait à un poussin qui vient d'éclore... Elle grandit..."

Il approcha sa bouche du cou de la fillette et sortit ses crocs. Je savais ce qu'il pensait faire. La mordre l'aurait transformée en un monstre sans nom. Je ne pouvais le laisser faire, d'autant plus que la jalousie qui etreignait mon coeur ne pouvait le supporter. Voir Kaname-sama en mordre une autre ? Je preferais mourir que d'assister à cela. Si je l'en empêchait, ce que les autres verraient en premier, c'est le fait que j'aurais aidée une jeune humaine sans défense à préserver sa vie et son innoncence.

Je me rua sur lui et le retint en criant :

"LAISSEZ-LA !"

Les larmes aux yeux, j'ajouta : "Buvez plutôt mon sang..."

Il me regarda et dit "Ruka,... "

Je ne me débattis pas. Pourquoi me serais-je débattue alors que mon rêve le plus intense allait se réaliser ?

Il me prit par les épaules et enfonça ses crocs dans mon cou...

Je le sentis boire mon sang. Mon sang... n'appartenait qu'a lui... Comment aurait-il pu appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre ? Mon coeur aussi. Mon corps entier était à lui...

Il buvait. J'étais dans la plus profonde extase. J'étais presque en transe tant le bonheur m'envahissait. La tête se mit à me tourner. Je ferma les yeux.

"Ruka" l'entendis-je murmurer.

Je rouvris les yeux. Je voyais trouble à present. Je compris d'instict que si il continuait à me vider ainsi, je mourrais. Je commença à me débattir. Faiblement...

"Kaname-Sama... Je n'en peux plus..."

Je ne suis pas sûre, mais je crois m'être evanouie dans ses bras par manque de sang. Lorsque je repris connaisance, j'étais allongée dans mon lit, la seule trace demeurant de cet incident était la marque de morsure qui n'avait pas encore fini de cicatriser...

Cette nuit... La plus belle nuit de ma vie... Jusqu'à cette nuit... Celle où... Tu m'as dit... Le 16... Près de ce lac... J'ai les idées embuées, il me faut arrèter d'écrire ou je sens que je vais défaillir.

Mais.... il me faut achever cette missive. Il faut que tu sache... Kaname.... Akatsuki...

Akatsuki... Pourquoi Kaname ne m'a t-il pas sauvée ce jour où Rido tenta de m'agresser ? Pourquoi étais-tu là... Question futile, une de plus...

Cette nuit là, j'aurais pu... lire... dans tes yeux... ce que tu pensais de moi. J'aurais pu me raccrocher à l'espoir qu'un jour nous ne ferions qu'un, et j'aurais ainsi pu oublier un amour sans retour.

Un amour rongé par le desarroi de vaut rien. Moi-même, je le sais.

Un amour fondé sur des sentiments sans retour est voué à l'echec.

Si je m'étais emourachée de toi, encore nous aurions eu une chance de vivre heureux. Mais si je ne m'étais raccroché à toi que dans l'espoir d'oublier mon amour pour Kuran, cela n'aurait, je le sais, servi à rien... Akatsuki... est-ce que je t'aime à present que je suis lavé de mon ancien amour ?

Je l'ignore encore.

Je me suis rendue compte que... je ne t'ai jamais apporté que malheur et désolations... C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui... et dans l'instant... je vais arrêter ce coeur battant.

Je sais que tu trouveras cette lettre. Je sais aussi que tu sais que je suis dans cette chambre depuis trois jours, sans sortir ni manger. Je sais que bientôt, tu arriveras en courant, paniqué et avec un mauvais pressentiment. (je commence à te connaître...)

Et là, tu me trouveras inerte, sans vie et allongée le sol.

Le corps néammoins en bon état, mais morte.

Akatsuki... j'espère que tu me pardonneras pour ça... Je n'ai jamais apporté que des malheurs aux hommes comme aux vampires.

Akatsuki.... pardon... Il est temps pour mon âme de se briser...

Adieu, mais ne me detèste pas... pardon Akatsuki.... pardon"

Elle reboucha son stylo. Elle se leva et saisit le petit flacon qui était posé à côté d'elle. Elle soupira. Elle pleurait. Elle pleurait, mais en même temps elle riait. Un rire doux et faible d'abord puis, fort et sonnant étrangement. Elle laissait les larmes couler, sans honte, et riait sans s'arreter. Elle décapuchonna le flacon et le vida d'un trait. Elle resta doite, arrangea sa coiffure et sa tenue un dernière fois et cria :

"MORT !! VIENS ME CHERCHER !! PLUS QUE QUICONQUE JE N'AI VECUE QUE POUR MOURRIR ! PRENDS MON ÂME ET APAISE LES COEUR DES VIVANTS !!!"

Elle sentit alors son coeur commencer à se figer, elle tomba à genoux, le souffle coupé. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir sur un Akatsuki Kain paniqué.

"Un Akatsuki Kain qui m'a toujours aimé d'un amour sincere" pensa t-elle.

Son coeur, ne battait presque plus à present. elle chuta en arrière, la respiration suffocante. Akatsuki se mit à genoux, lui glissa une main derrière la tête, vit la feuille de papier sur le bureau et comprit.

Il soupira, essuya les larmes de Ruka, et lui murmura à l'oreille

"Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il la regarda, les larmes lui venant aux yeux.

"Ruka... Peut importe ce que tu pense de moi..."

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le font au moment ou le coeur de la vampiresse achevait de se glacer.

"Rassure-toi..."

"Je te pardonne."


	3. Restons ensemble pour l'éternité

**"Les sang-purs ont un nombre inestimé de pouvoirs..." **

**Nom du chapitre : **"Restons ensembles... pour l'éternité."

**Auteure **: Jolly-Roger-77

**Crédits :** tout à cette chère Matsuri Hino (que ferait-on sans elle ?) sauf l'intrigue pour le moins... étrange XD

**Rating **: fic T, chapitre K+

**Résumé de l'épisode précedent :** Ruka, dont les sentiments sont plus confus que jamais, est attristée du fait que Kaname ne l'aime pas. De plus, recemment, Akatsuki s'est enfin décidé (visiblement sur un conseil de Hanabusa) à lui avouer les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour elle et qu'il a toujours refoulé au fond de lui. Elle se suicide par poison après avoir écrit une lettre d'adieu à Akatsuki.

* * *

**"Restons ensembles... pour l'éternité."**

(POV Hanabusa Aïdô, le cousin d'Akatsuki.)

"Je me souviendrais lontemps de la manière, si douce, dont Akatsuki tenait le corps inerte de Ruka. Elle l'avait fait. Elle s'était otée la vie, tant la folie la guettait et les remords d'avoir trop aimé la rongeait. Mon cousin était arrivé le premier sur le lieu de la tragédie. Lorsque le cri de folie de Ruka parvint à nos oreilles, nous étions tous dans le salon principal de la résidence secondaire de ma famille, et nous nous parlions de tout et de rien... Chaqun ses envies, chaqun ses angoisses, chaqun ses incertitudes...

Mais, maintenant que j'y pense, Akatsuki semblait troublé. Il faut dire que Ruka était cloitrée depuis plusieurs jours dans sa chambre, refusant de se nourrir. Mon cousin, bien qu'il semblait distant (et même un peu rustre) au premier abord, avait toujours été très attentionné envers ceux qui comptaient pour lui. Alors que Rima et Senri parlait d'habiter ensembles et que nous nous réjouissions tous de cette nouvelle, nous entendîmes un cri. Plus qu'un cri, un hurlement. Un hurlement distinct, parlant de mort et de délivrance. Et, entre chaque mot, à chaque pause, ce cri était découpé par un rire. Un rire nerveux. Un rire nerveux que l'on ne peut exprimer que dans le plus total désarroi.

Akatsuki, qui avait eu le regard vague toute la soirée, se leva brusquement et partit en courant.

Nous autres (Rima, Senri, Seiren, Yori, Takuma et moi) mirent plus de temps à réagir. Et, lorsque nous arrivâmes en haut... Nous vîmes, glacés d'effroi, sachant que le pire était arrivé, le corps de Ruka allongé sur le sol, et Akatsuki, un bras derrière le cou de sa belle.

"Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ?"

Akatsuki n'etait pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments, loin de là. Il etait même plutôt froid et sa manière d'être désencourageait ceux qui cherchaient à savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Mais, là, je vis couler de ses larmes. Il ne chercha même pas à les cacher, ce qui prouve, que, malgré tout, son coeur etait pur et solitaire.

"Ruka... Peut importe ce que tu pense de moi..."

Après quelques secondes, alors que Ruka, les yeux fermés, suffocait, la respiration sifflante. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front en disant :

"Rassure-toi..."

"Je te pardonne." .

C'est à ce moment que je vis Ruka tressaillir, la respiration coupée à jamais.

Akatsuki essuya les larmes qu'elle avait versé dans sa folie, et nous regarda, l'air détruit, histoire de chercher du réconfort dans nos yeux, espérant peut-être nous voir lui dire qu'elle n'atait pas morte, que ce n'était qu'un bref passage dans l'autre monde, que rien ne s'était passé, qu'il y a encore et pour toujours de l'espoir...

"Encore et pour toujours de l'espoir" ?

Cette pensée d'une mièvrerie confondante que j'eu un bref instant disparu quand je regarda tout ceux massés sur le palier. Et ce que je vis, les expressions sur nos visages, enleva le peu de foi en l'espoir qui restait dans mon coeur.

Seiren, droite et fière d'ordinaire, était triste. Son devoir lui imposait de rester toujours telle et de ne rien laisser voir de ses sentiments. Pourtant, ce jour là, elle avait les yeux rougis et je remarqua même une larme roulant sur son cou. Chose extraordinaire chez quelqu'un comme elle, refoulant toujours les sentiments, les enfouissants, sans pour autant les oublier. Takuma, lui, était rouge, le visage défait et triste, regrettant de ne rien pouvoir dire pour consoler mon cousin.

Quant à ma Yori... Bien qu'elle fut humaine et moi un vampire, nous nous aimions sincerement et nous espérions peut-être même pouvoir vivre ensemble et fonder une famille, bien que nos règles nous l'interdissaient formellement. Elle se tourna vers moi à ce moment là et regarda mes yeux. Les siens étaient rougis par les pleurs et elle était détruite. Je l'enlaça tendrement, et, lui caressant les cheveux lui chuchota doucement à l'oreille :

"Nous nous serons séparés qu'a la fin de notre vie..."

"Mais", me murmura t-elle, "Je mourrais bien avant toi..."

"Dans ce cas je partirais avec toi."

Je vis bien qu'elle allait protester, alors je lui posa le doigt sur la bouche, l'air de dire que ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer.

Elle soupira et me dit : "Mais... tu pleures toi aussi... Alors... Contrairement à ce que tu me dis tant, les vampires ont eux aussi un coeur."

"Comment pourrais-je rester impassible dans un moment pareil ?"

Nous cessâmes de parler, de respect envers Akatsuki. Akatsuki et sa souffrance sans bornes, Akatsuki ne pouvant que nous regarder, impuissant.

Mais, ceux qui m'ont le plus ému, de notre petit groupe désarmé, étaient Rima et Senri...

Rima avait, elle aussi, les larmes au coin de l'oeil, et Senri le visage rougissant. Rima était lovée dans ses bras et il lui carressait tendrement les cheveux, histoire de montrer au monde entier que la vie n'est que recommencements, et que, malgré les morts, les obstacles, les blessures, les douleurs et les souffrances que le destin nous impose constament, existe souvent un oasis. Rima, les larmes coulant maintenant, ne regardait que Senri, se raccrochant désésperement à sa chemise, comme voulant ne faire qu'un avec lui, et ce, à jamais...

Et lui, tout en lui caressant les cheveux regardait alternativement Akatsuki, le corps de Ruka, et la mannequin de son coeur...

Vraiment, bien qu'étant déjà au fond du gouffre, nous étions, de surcoît, perdus, isolés, solitaires. J'étais triste de perdre un être proche tel que Ruka, mais aussi de ne rien pouvoir faire pour mon cousin, qui, lui, devait être dans un degré de souffance bien plus supérieur au notre, perdant à la fois, l'unique amour de sa vie, une amie d'enfance, sa foi en la vie et tout son bonheur.

Il me fixa dans les yeux, et chuchota si faiblement que nous dûmes tous tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre: "S'il vous plaît... je vous prie... de me laisser seul... un moment... avec... Ruka..."

Nous lui envoyâmes tout l'espoir et le réconfort que nous pûmes dans notre regard et, ne disant mot, sortirent tous un à un, nous dirigeant dans nos chambres respectives. Je demanda néammoins à Takuma de parler aux domestiques de la tragédie et de prendre les décisions nécéssaires pour le corps de Ruka.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps Akatsuki parla à la dépouille de Ruka. Comme ma chambre (que je partageais avec Yori) communiquait avec celle de Ruka au moyen d'une petite porte, je l'entrouvis afin d'écouter mon cousin, et ainsi savoir dans quel état il se trouvait. Etant moi aussi rongé par la mort de Ruka, je ne me rendais compte de l'écoulement des heures que par le biais de Yori m'annonçant : "Il est midi, ne veux-tu pas te coucher ?" ou encore "Cela fait 4 heures que tu es là, ne veux te pas t'arrêter un instant ?"

Akatsuki resta visiblement plusieurs heures, Ruka dans ses bras, à lui dire que la vie n'est que solitudes et peines, lui demandant de l'excuser ne pas avoir su s'occuper d'elle au moment le plus crucial, où qu'elle soit, et qu'il lui accordait tout ce qu'elle désirait, le pardon en grande partie.

Puis, après 6 heures de ce monologue morbide, j'entendis mon cousin se lever, prendre une ou deux feuilles de papier qu'il lu à voix haute. C'était un mot d'adieu laissé par Ruka. Une lettre à son intention. Il la lu plusieurs fois, la voix brisée par les larmes. Je l'entendis murmurer, brisé un "J'étais là... J'ai tout vu..."

Il repeta encore et encore qu'il la pardonnait, et alors qu'une dizaine d'heures s'était écoulée, je sombra dans le sommeil, assis à même le sol.

Quand je me reveilla, couché dans mon lit, Yori me dit :

"Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de toi en priorité. Laisse ton cousin se soigner seul, et combler ses plaies une à une..."

"Mais, Yori, je connais Akatsuki, il ne guérira pas si facilement..."

Je soupira et continua :

"Et pour la tombe de Ruka ?"

"Sôen en japonais veut dire "champs de murier". Nous avons donc pensé enterrer Ruka Sôen près d'un champ de mûrier... Qu'en dit tu ?"

"Oui... cela me semble bien... Pour Akatsuki aussi... c'est son genre."

Les journées qui suivirent, nous nous occupâmes de gerer l'enterrement de Ruka, laissant Akatsuki, son desespoir et le corps de la morte dans la chambre voisine.

La veille de la mise en terre, alors qu'Akatsuki s'était effrondré sur son lit de fatigue, nous allâmes dans la chambre de la morte et portèrent son corps jusqu'a son cercueil, qui demeura ouvert (comme le veut la coutume) pendant la veillée funèbre et jusqu'a l'enterrement lui-même. Pendant le repas funèbre, je donna des vitamines à ma Sayori, le choc l'ayant épuisé.

Le lendemain, après nous être recueillis une dernière fois sur le corps de la morte, nous sortîmes au-dehors, sans nouvelles d'Akatsuki, en attendant le cercueil pour la mise en terre. Il arriva enfin (le cercueil) mais nous nous vîmes toujours pas mon cousin. Nous pensâmes qu'il se sentait trop faible pour participer à ce bien triste evenement. Tenant ma Yori par la main, et riant d'elle parce qu'elle avait froid (il faut dire qu'elle n'avait qu'un pauvre gilet sur ses blanches épaules) nous regardâmes le cercueil de mon amie d'enfance rentrer au plus profond de la terre, et être recouvert par une pluie de gravats.

Après plus d'une heure de recueillement sur sa tombe, nous decidèrent de rentrer, l'air devenant de plus en plus froid, et Sayori commençant à sentir à début de rhume l'envahir.

Une fois rentrés, je laissa Yori un instant afin d'aller voir mon cousin, et, quelle ne fut ma stupeur de ne pas le voir ni dans la chambre de la morte, ni dans la sienne ! Angoissé et paniqué je previns tout le monde et nous nous mîmes à le chercher. Enfin, je trouva un mot, sur le bureau de Ruka, écrit sans doute avec le même stylo qu'elle avait utilisé pour rédiger sa dernière lettre.

"Hanabusa,

Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, la vie sans amour ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue.

Une vie avec sur ses épaules le poids d'un amour mort par ma faute, plus encore.

J'ai alors décidé, avant de sombrer dans une folie décadante, de faire la seule chose sensée qu'il me reste à accomplir. Comme disait Salomon "L'amour est plus fort que la mort."

Ruka ne m'aimait peut-être pas comme je l'aimais, mais si elle a rédigé une lettre telle qu'elle l'a fait, c'est qu'elle se raccrochait à moi, et ce, d'une façon ou d'un autre.

Espérances vaines causées par le regret et la tristesse ?

Possible.

En tout cas, je vous dis adieu.

Takuma, mon ami souriant à qui je ne peux que recommander de suivre son coeur.

A Senri, mon ami attachant, et aussi à Rima, celle avec qui il partage son coeur, je vous dis de vivre heureux et ensembles, unis à jamais.

A Seiren, je conseille de laisser parler son coeur.

Et à toi Hanabusa, et à toi aussi, Yori, je vous dit que peu importe les différences, l'essentiel est que votre amour soit pur et sincère.

Ce seront mes derniers mots.

Adieu, je pars. Je pars avec Ruka, elle m'attent encore dans le couloir qui sépare la vie de la mort. Je m'en vais. Ne pleurez pas sur mon sort, je meurs heureux et aux côtés de la fille de ma vie. Il est temps pour moi de dormir à jamais. J'emporte avec moi sa dernière lettre et je laisse ici les souvenirs et les remords.

Adieu, je vais dormir pour l'éternité dans sa tombe.

Notre tombe."

Ce furent ces derniers mots".


	4. Fièvre éternelle

**"Les sang-purs ont un nombre inestimé de pouvoirs..." ****_chapitre 3._**

**nom du chapitre :**Fièvre éternelle.

**auteure :** Jolly-Roger-77

**Crédits :** Tout est à (sauf l'histoire) Matsuri Hino-sensei grande déesse du manga ! Aooom Aoooom je la venère XD Aoooom Aooooom

**Résumé de l'éisode précedent : **Ruka se suicide par poison après avoir écrit une lettre d'adieu à Akatsuki.  
Celui-ci brisé par cet evennement tragique, sombre dans une sorte de folie macabre, et reste, plusieurs jours durant à parler au cadavre de Ruka. Une dizaine de jours après, à l'enterrement de la jeune femme, il n'est pas présent. Son cousin s'inquiète, le recherche sans résultats. Il tombe sur une lettre d'Akatsuki. Il dit s'etre enterré avec la femme de sa vie (et de sa mort).

* * *

** "Fièvre éternelle" **POV Sayori "Yori" Wakaba

"Je suis encore dans mon lit, la tête lourde, les membres ne ressentant plus rien. J'ai un goût amer dans la bouche, comme si un insecte y était entré pour y mourir. Goût désagréable.

Sensations désagréables aussi, car je me sens inutile et telle un pantin dans couchée ainsi, dans ce lit, à ne rien faire... A part penser. Je n'ai plus que de la force pour ça.

J'ai les idées embuées... Je pense avec moins de clareté que d'ordinaire... Cela fait 9 jours que Ruka s'est suicidée, 5 qu'Akatsuki s'est enterré avec elle, et tout autant que je suis malade. Au début, je ne m'inquiètais pas, pas du tout... Hanabusa et moi riions même de ce "coup de froid" attrapé à l'enterrement. Mais, depuis, ma situation a bien empiré. D'un léger rhume sensé partir en moins de deux, je suis passée à une maladie m'ensserrant coeur et poitrine, ralentissant ma respiration et me contraignant à rester ici, immobile, en ayant pour uniques loisirs que dormir, me lamenter et regarder l'heure défiler sur la grosse pendule placée en face de mon lit...

Bien sur, je ne suis pas seule. A part pour se nourrir, m'apporter quelque chose ou encore regler les affaires de la maison, Hanabusa veille sur moi. Il est de plus en plus inquiet et je le vois bien. Mais le problème, ce n'est pas l'inquiètude en elle-même, c'est la raison, le fondement de cette inquiètude. En l'occurence, mon état de santé. Et, plus les heures passent, plus je me sens mal. Là, cela fait deux jours que je ne peux plus rien avaler, ormis quelques verres d'eau, et ce, ponctuellement. De plus, je n'ai même plus la force de dormir, admirez le paradoxe.

Hanabusa... Cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, génie et a en permanace un air taquin... mais c'est aussi un vampire et l'amour de ma vie. (bien que l'on dise ça à chaque nouvel amour, j'en suis conciente). Hanabusa... Je le vois bien. Je vois bien que tu te fais du mauvais sang... Cesse de froncer les sourcils ainsi et de garder les yeux baissés tristement, cela ne te vas pas au teint, toi qui a un léger penchant pour le narcissisme. Et ces mots, que je pense pourtant fort, je n'arrive pas à les faire sortir de ma gorge.

Bien sur, mes parents ne sont pas au courant de mon histoire avec Idol. C'est à peine si ils l'ont vu. Ils ne sont pas non plus au courant de sa véritable nature et encore moins que les vampires existent. Mes parents sont des êtres charmants, humains, tout comme moi bien evidemment. Mais ils sont riches et respectieux des coutumes de notre pays. Ils m'ont arrangé un mariage avec quelqu'un de bonne famille et ont même prévu une rencontre dans deux semaines.

Bien entendu, j'irais les voir avant avec Hanabusa, qui, lui aussi, vient d'une famille riche, respectable et puissante. J'irais voir mes parents avec Hanabusa dès que je serais rétablie et sur pied. Je leur dirais de ne pas compter sur moi pour ce mariage, que j'aime Idol et que je refuse de me plier à leur vonlonté. J'irais les voir et je leur dirait la partie de la vérité qu'ils peuvent connaître (c'est-à-dire ne pas parler du fait que celui que j'aime soit un vampire).

J'irais les voir. Bientôt. Dès que je me sentirais mieux.

"Si j'amais je me sens mieux... Si jamais je survis..."

Qu'est-ce que cette pensée pessimiste ? Comme dit Hanabusa "Seul l'optimisme et la joie de vivre peuvent te guérir".

Je guérirais... Non, je survivrais.

Enfin, j'essayerais.

"Je ne pensais pas... que cette maladie te ferait souffrir à ce point... Sayori".

La voix de Hanabusa ! Cette voix me rassure et calme mon coeur. Comme il sait très bien que j'ai du mal à parler, et même du mal à garder mes yeux ouverts, il n'attend pas de réponse.

"C'est comme si j'avais oublié que les humains sont moins resistants que nous aux maladies... Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je continuerais de veiller sur toi, quoi qu'il m'en coûte."

Il soupire pronfondement et se tait une trentaine de secondes.

"Tu vaincras la maladie, ne t'en fait pas."

Je tente de faire "oui" de la tête, mais je ne réussis qu'à la pencher sur le côté, tant je me sens faible. Je ferme les yeux et respire pronfondement, laissant la voix d'Idol me bercer...

Je rouvre les yeux.

La pendule indique 14 heures. Les rideaux sont fermés, et je vois Hanabusa, assis dans un fauteuil en train de sommeiller, la tête penchée sur l'épaule et les yeux mis-clos.

Hanabusa est un vampire de classe aristocratique. Il se rend donc compte d'instict de nombreuses petites choses. En l'occurence que je viens de finir une profonde etreinte d'avec Morphée. Il se lève, se frotte les yeux et viens s'agenouiller près du lit ou je me repose.

"Sayori... ma chérie... Tu sais combien cela fait de temps que tu dors ?"

Comme je ne peux répondre, il continue :

"Tu t'es endormie avant-hier à 19 heures".

Mais alors... Cela va faire deux jours que je dors sans m'arrêter, et, par conséquent quatre depuis mon dernier repas !

Je me sens si faible... Dormir n'aura pas vaincu la maladie, loin de là.

J'ai l'impression de nager dans du coton. Soudainement, la tête me tourne. Je ferme les yeux, je n'ai plus la force de rien.

Hanabusa voit bien que mon état a encore empiré. Il me dit :

"Ceci (il me montre une petite fiole) est un somnifère très puissant doublé d'un médicament. Désires-tu en boire un peu. Juste assez pour que tu te rendorme ? 2 pour oui, 1 pour non"

C'est un code bien connu de nous deux. Je cligne deux fois des yeux pour dire oui.

"Très bien, ouvre la bouche."

J'obéis et sens quelques gouttes tomber sur ma langue.

J'ouvre les yeux. Je dormais. A mon chevet, tout le monde, ormis les serviteurs. Rima, Senri, Seiren, Takuma et Hanabusa. Je sais ce qu'ils pensent. Ils redoutent une troisième mort en si peu de temps. Hanabusa est épuisé, je le voix bien. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas la seule.

"Hanabusa, va dans une autre chambre. Tu dois te reposer, il te faut dormir dans une chambre où ne règne pas l'odeur de la maladie de Yori. Tu as grand besoin de repos. Si tu veux, pendant ce temps, je veillerais sur Sayori à ta place."

"Merci Seiren", je pense bien fort. "Merci à toi. Merci de ta compréhension."

"Oui, Idol, Seiren a raison ! Tu n'as qu'a dormir dans la chambre d'Akatsuki, ou encore celle qu'utilisait Ruka, si néammoins tu t'en sens la force. Je ne sais combien de chambres inutillisées il reste dans cette maison, mais tu dois te reposer en dehors de cette pièce !" C'est Senri.

Rima asquiesse silencieusement et Takuma lui fait signe de ne pas refuser.

"Très bien... Je te la confie Seiren. Je n'ai, il est vrai, plus la force de rester ainsi eveillé. Je finirai par me pousser à bout. Je vais dormir ailleurs"

Il se leve et part, bientôt suivi de Rima, Senri et Takuma, qui m'adressent un petit salut.

Je suis seule... ou presque. Seiren est à mes côtés, elle chantonne un air. Un air qui me dit vagument quelque chose... souvenirs refoulés... tristesses égarées... peines enfouies... Peut importe de quel air il s'agit, l'essentiel est que je le trouve joli. Seiren s'arrête de chantonner.

"Sayori... Comment te sens-tu ?"

Je ne peux répondre, elle le remarque.

"Dis, Sayori... Tu ne veux pas dormir encore un peu ? Cela t'aiderait à récupérer, d'après ce que m'a dit Aïdô..."

Je cligne deux fois des yeux. Dormir me soulagerais je pense.

"D'accord. Tu es prète ? Ouvre la bouche..."

Elle verse du produit dans ma bouche.

C'est étrange...

Elle en met plus qu'Idol...

"Wakaba Sayori..."

Mes paupières sont étrangement lourdes...

"Je te dis..."

Mes yeux se ferment et la voix de Seiren résonne...

"Sayonara."

Puis, plus rien."

* * *

**voilà !! J'espère que le troisième chapitre de cette fic vous a plu ^^ Perso, mon amie qui m'a donné l'idée de la fic (je lui envoyais les chapitres 1 à 1 dès que je les avait finis) m'a dit : "J'adore la fin du chapitre, Seiren version "mauvaise fille" c'est génial ! Et puis c'est mieux que de faire mourir Sayori d'une grippe de merde !"**

**Il est vrai qu'au début j'avais sincèrement pensé la faire mourir de maladie.. c'est sans compter sur mon imaginaire qui fonce, qui cavale à 200km/heure !! Ce cher imaginaire m'a trouvé une fin différente et comme même plus originale !!**

**Au fait !! Pour AUCUNE mort je n'ai décidé de la fin en avance ! C'est peut-être pour cela que dans certains chapitre, c'est un peu long à venir...**

**NE MANQUEZ PAS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : LES CROCS DU REPENTIR !!!!!!**

**avec encore + de suspens !**

**+ de beaux vampires !**

**+ de mort (une de plus mouhahahaha)**

**+ de ROMANTISME (et oui ! l'instant émotion de la fic se trouve dans le chapitre 4... enfi l'un des "instant émotion" XD)**

**toujours pas de Lemon... pour vous dire, je n'ai officielement même pas l'âge de les lire... alors les écrire...**

**une prochaine fois peut-être ? (je ne promet ABSOLUMENT rien c'est à prendre au premier degré)**

**et toujours pas de Yaoi... j'ai déjà une idée de fic que je ferais après celle-là, mais entre temps j'ais bien envie d'écrire un petit drabble "KanameXZero" ou "TakumaXZero" (moi esprit tordu ? pas du tout ! j'aime juste beaucoup le couple Kaname + Zero w_w)**

**REVIEWS ?? ca m'encouragerait !!**


	5. Les crocs du repentir

**Les sang-purs ont un nombre indéfini de pouvoirs....****_ chapitre 4_**

**Auteure : **Jolly-Roger-77

**Rating :** chap K+... (ca commence tout gantiment cette petite fic w.w)

**Prairing :** Dans ce chapitre, on voit un RimaXSenr... Et c'est tout je crois.

**Disclaimer :** Tout ce joli petit monde est le fruit de l'imagination débordante de Seigneuresse Matsuri Hino, sauf l'histoire elle-même, qui elle est le fruit de ma folie démoniaque MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Note : **les fans du couple RimaXSenri seront ravis avec ce chapitre (sortez les mouchoirs !) et ceux de Seiren verront comment reflechis la jeune femme (heu... vampiresse ^^) !

* * *

**"Les crocs du repentir."**

Seiren était près du lit de Sayori Wakaba. Elle venait de lui donner une trop forte dose d'un somnifère très puissant. Maintenant, elle le savait, Sayori était en train de s'endormir.... pour toujours et à jamais.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi au juste avait-elle fait ça ?

Dans un cadre normal, c'aurait pu être la jalousie. Mais Seiren n'était en aucun cas jalouse de Sayori. Sur aucun point. Encore si elle aimait Hanabusa, mais là... rien.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi avait-elle agi de la sorte ? Pourquoi avoir tué Sayori de sang froid ?

Seiren était honnète. Et Seiren avait un très grand sens du devoir et de l'organisation.  
Quelqu'un comme elle ne supportait pas de voir l'insensé se réaliser. Ou encore voir l'ordre des choses se boulverser.  
Mais, plus fort que tout, si ce boulversement apportait tristesse et désolation.

Et dans ce cas, tout cela était réunis. L'insensé, le boulversement et la tristesse.

Même si Yori et Hanabusa s'aimaient vraiment, il aurait bien fallu, un jour, que Sayori meure avant lui. Et comme Aïdô était quelqu'un d'instinctif, il se serait probablement tué de chagrin. Sinon, il aurait vécu dans le malheur toute sa vie.

l'amour : le boulversement  
le fait que Sayori soit humaine : l'insensé  
la tristesse : ce qu'apporterait fatalement leur union.

Elle s'en était déjà rendue compte, mais cela ne la gênait pas.  
Jusqu'au jour... de la mort de Ruka.  
Elle avait vu Wakaba et Aïdô, se parlant à voix basse. Sayori disant qu'elle mourait la première, Hanabusa répondant qu'il mourait avec elle. Est-ce que cela avait donné des idées à Akatsuki Kain qui était agenouillé plus loin, près du corps vide de vie de celle qu'il aimait ?  
Elle secoua la tête, histoire de se remettre les pensées en place.  
"Non. Tout ne peut pas être de leur faute !"

En tout cas, elle avait oté la vie à Sayori afin d'éviter d'autres morts. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué, depuis le suicide de Ruka, il y a de cela 12 jours, les morts allaient crescendo... Yori allant de toute manière mourir avant Hanabusa, pourquoi ne pas la tuer maintenant ?  
Après, ils auraient surement vécus tous les deux, et personne n'aurait pu consoler Idol si il s'enfermait seul avec un corps inerte (celui de son aimée, bien sur).

Akatsuki étant décédé par manque de surveillance de la part de ses proches, ils ne commetraient pas la même erreur deux fois.

Seiren avait simplement et purement agi en toute logique. Elle ne désirait plus voir cette demeure, d'ordinaire si joyeuse et pleine de vie, enracinée dans le deuil.

Seiren était honnète, avait un grand sens du devoir et de l'organisation, certes, mais son esprit cavalait bien plus loin que ceux de ses proches, et était très complexe, bien qu'ayant une apparence simple.

Elle soupira et regarda Sayori dormir dans son lit.  
Non, elle soupira et regarda le corps de celle qu'elle avait tué être sur son lit de mort.

Tout dépend toujours du point de vue de l'observateur. En l'occurence, c'était elle l'observatrice. Et, elle, l'observatrice, ne pouvait voir qu'un corps, celui d'une amie, inerte, et reposant à jamais...  
Donc, elle regardait ce corps, mort par sa faute,  
"Grâce à moi, plus personne ne souffrira..."

Elle se demanda si dormir un peu ne serait pas plus amusant que de rester ici, les bras ballants à admirer un cadavre.  
"Bonne idée", se dit-elle.

Elle prit le petit flacon remplit de somnifère -l'arme du crime- et l'ouvrit.

"Pourquoi ne pas en mettre plus que nécessaire ?"

Non, cela ferait trop suspect si on la trouvait morte, d'un suicide probable, à côté du corps de Sayori sur laquelle elle était sensée veiller.

Elle mit trois gouttes dans sa bouche... Et n'eut que le temps de poser le flacon sur la table de chevet de la morte et de se diriger vers le fauteuil le plus proche, avant de s'endormir, à moitié sur le fauteuil en question.

"Seiren. Seiren. SEIREN !! Réveille-toi bon sang !"

Sang ? La voix avait parlé de sang ? La faim au ventre, elle entrouvrit les paupières en marmonnant, mal reveillée :  
"Sang ? Où ça du sang ? J'en veux moi..."

"Seiren ! Elle s'est reveillée ! Venez, tous, elle a ouvert les yeux !"

Ou était-elle ? Elle avait les idées embuées... Qui était ce roux avec de grands yeux, ces deux blonds et cette fille aux cheveux orangés qui la regardait aussi fixement ?

"Seiren, continua la voix, retenant visiblement ses larmes, tu... tu sais... Yori..."  
La voix s'acheva sur un sanglot mal contenu.  
"Yori... Yori... Sayori... ma Yori... Yori ! Sayori, Sayori, pourquoi ?"

Ca y est. Elle se souvenait enfin ce qui venait de se passer. Elle était dans la chambre ou était couché Sayori, gravement malade. Hanabusa Aïdô, un de ses amis, veillait sur elle, nuit comme jour, jusqu'a épuisement. Alors... si cette mémoire défaillante ne lui faisait pas défaut, elle, Seiren, lui avait conseillé d'aller se reposer au calme, dans une autre chambre.  
Pourquoi ? Elle avait rarement des idées sans un but derrière... Elle voulait quelque chose... Mais quoi ?  
Elle avait voulu aider quelqu'un... Qui ?

Elle entendit la voix de Rima consoler Hanabusa : "Ne pleure pas, elle est bien mieux là ou elle est... Elle n'a absolument pas souffert, ne t'en fais pas... Je suis sûre que, peut importe ce que tu fais, peu importe où tu vas, elle sera toujours auprès de toi, en train de se féliciter de t'avoir un jour rencontré."  
Seiren songea "Dur de croire quelqu'un qui a les larmes aux yeux..."

Quant à Takuma, lui d'ordinaire souriant, drôle et en pleine félicité, était triste et avait l'air bien plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire.  
"Son vrai visage", pensa Seiren. "Il s'est toujours caché derrière son sourire, et je dois être l'une des seules à l'avoir remarqué."  
Il ouvrit la bouche et dit :  
"Seiren, je pense que tes insticts si vifs viennent de te l'annoncer..."

Annoncer quoi ? Comme elle ne répondait pas, Takuma continua :

"Sayori... nous a quitté... pendant que tu dormais..."

Soudain, tout lui revint : l'insensé, le boulversement, la tristesse, pourquoi elle avait éloigné Idol, le flacon, et, enfin, la mort de Sayori Wakaba.

"Non, le meurtre" pensa t-elle.

Shiki était le seul à n'avoir dit mot. Le père de Senri, Rido Kuran, avait utilisé il y avait quelques années déjà, son corps comme réceptacle pendant quelques semaines. Et, depuis, l'esprit du fils de ce sang-pur était devenu bien plus affuté et il lui arrivait même parfois de lire les sentiments des gens, leurs imprssions, et des fois aussi, leurs pensées.  
Elle déglutit en se disant "Me méfier de lui en priorité. Si il apprend ce que j'ai fait... Je sais bien, que jamais, ils ne comprendront mon point de vue."

"Mon point de vue ? Est-il vraiment le meilleur qui existe ? L'insensé, le boulversment la tristesse ?"

Elle là, elle comprit.

Avoir la pensée de tuer une amie pour "son bien" : l'insensé.  
Passer à l'acte le plus naturellement qui existe : le boulversement.  
La peine pronfonde d'Aïdô, le deuil continuant dans cette maison : la tristesse.

Elle su.  
"Moi, je suis comme celle que j'ai tué. et ce, parce que je l'ai tué. Mon acte était volontaire. Elle, n'a pas choisi d'aimer un vampire. Je ne vaux pas mieux qu'elle, lui de là... Elle n'a rien fait de mal, alors que moi... J'ai enlevé la vie d'une amie en suivant un état d'esprit."

Non, elle ne valait pas mieux que sa victime.

"Sayori est "visiblement" morte des suites de sa maladie... Aurais-tu vu quelque chose d'étrange Seiren ? Tu dormais bien profondement... Trop profondement... D'un sommeil artificiel, peut-être...?"

Senri. Il savait. Enfin, peut-être pas tout. En tout cas, il avait de serieux soupçons.

Il ne servait à rien de mentir, sur cette partie de l'histoire du moins.

"Oui, j'ai demandé à Sayori si elle voulait que je l'endorme. Elle m'a "répondu" que non. J'ai alors posé le flacon et je me suis mise à lui parler. De tout et de rien. Comme je me suis rendue compte qu'elle s'endormait, j'ai cessé de lui parler, et, pour passer le temps, j'ai pris trois gouttes de somnifère. Est-ce mal ?"  
"Non, fit Rima, je comprenne que veiller au chevet d'un malade te paraisse ennuyeux."  
"Mais", répondit Senri, hésitant, "Je... Rima... ma chérie... je pourrais te parler en privé ?"  
Alors que Rima allais répondre...

"NON ! IL NE FAUT PAS !!"

"Pourquoi avoir crié ça ? Ta vas te faire remarquer !"  
Seiren.  
Mais le mal était fait...

Senri, ayant plus de doutes que jamais, se tourna vers elle, sentant un point faible se découvrir :  
"Ah, et pourquoi ?"

"Car... "  
Trouver un motif, vite !

"Car... je pense que Sayori aimerait nous voir tous ensemble, réunis pour elle, une dernière fois..."  
Ouf, c'était pas passé loin !

Hanabusa allait être de son avis, il ne pouvait pas penser autre chose !  
"Oui..." murmura t-il, "Cela lui fera grand plaisir je pense..."  
Il soupira, se passa la main dans les cheveux, essuya une larme.

"Mais, si ce que veux dire est si important, Shiki" intervint Takuma Ichijô, "Pourquoi ne pas le dire devant tout le monde".

Senri. Il pensait faire part de ses soupçons à Rima, mais... maintenant...  
Mais, Senri voulait aussi, et ce, depuis quelques jours précédant la mort de Ruka...

Il regarda Rima, posa un genou à terre, et prit la parole :

"Rima, depuis ce fameux jour de mai, ce jour où tu m'a vu poser pour cette célèbre enseigne de cosmétiques, je n'ai eu cesse de penser à toi. Par la suite, le destin nous a sourit... Il nous a offert la chance de commencer une carrière en duo dans le mannequinat, il nous a aussi donnée la chance d'aller dans la même academie..."

"Senri..." murmura Rima une main sur le front

"Tu as toujours pensé que c'était par hasard, le fait que nous allions dans le même internat, n'est-ce pas ? A cette époque, j'ignorais si tu pensais à moi, mais moi, je t'aimais déjà... Alors, quand on m'a parlé de cette academie, je me suis procuré, par le biais de mon oncle qui travaille au Sénat, la liste des élèves inscrits dans cette académie... Dès que j'ai vu ton nom, je n'ai pas hésité, j'avais pris ma décision... J'ai décidé d'aller étudier dans la Cross Academy."

"Tu es si... romantique... toujours" continua la mannequin, rougissante.

"Depuis ce temps, nous avons toujours été ensemble, nous avons toujours été heureux... Alors... Rima, même si je te le demande au pire instant qui puisse, après trois décès tragiques, consentiras-tu à devenir mienne ?"

"Senri !" Rima pleurait à présent, "Bien sur ! Bien sur que j'accepte de me marier avec toi ! Que pensais-tu donc ?"

Senri, toujours un genou à terre, extrit (du verbe "extraire") alors de sa poche une petite boîte, et en sortit une bague finement ciselé dans de l'argent, avec une opale sculptée en forme de coeur au centre.  
Rima lui tendit en tremblant la main.  
Il la saisit délicatement, la porta à ses lèvres et lui fit un bref baiser. Après, il lui passa la bague au doigt.  
Il se leva, regarda Rima en souriant et lui dit simplement :  
"Je t'aime."

Rima, souriant aussi, nageant dans un bonheur des plus complet, lui bondit au cou en criant "Moi aussi !!"

Ils se regardèrent, ignorant les autres, ignorant les drames qui s'étaient déroulés precedemment. Ce n'était pas par égoïsme, au contraire, leur bonheur redonnait espoir aux âmes désolées qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Leur regard rayonnait d'amour pur. Tous, dans la chambre, étaient émus de voir la vie continuer.

Senri passa la main derrière la tête de Rima, lui caressant les cheveux. Il rapprocha ses lèvres de celle de Rima, qui, lorsqu'elles s'entrechoquèrent, ferma les yeux. Elle n'était pas surprise, même si les japonais sont pudiques et évitent de s'embrasser en public. Aux anges, elle répondit à ce baiser, leur premier en tant que fiancés. Elle lui passa les mains derrière le cou tandis que Senri mettait sa main libre sur ses reins. Elle laissa, confiante, leurs langues s'entrelacer en une danse connue seule de ceux qui s'aiment.  
Il restèrent anisi, ne faisant qu'un, dans cette etreinte profonde le temps que quelqu'un, remit de ce qui venait de se passer, applaudisse.

Au paradis, ils s'éloignèrent tous deux, souriants. Une larme perlait sur la joue de Senri. Une de Rima, passée d'une joue à l'autre pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient.

"Aïdô !"  
La voix de Takuma.  
Le couple de fiancés tourna la tête, surpris.

C'était Hanabusa Aïdô qui applaudissait.

"La vie doit continuer, lorsque je vous vois ainsi, je pense, bien sur, à moi et à Yori. Même si notre union était impossible, nous nous aimions, et je pensais me tuer lorsque sa mort viendrait. Mais... vous êtes un exemple de vie. Je resterais, ce jour et cette nuit, au chevet de celle que j'aime. Après, il me faudra regarder le futur. Je serais triste, bien sûr, mais je réussirais, non pas à oublier Sayori, mais à penser à demain."

"Sage decision" dit Seiren, heureuse en son for interieur de voir Aïdô se refusant de mourir. Bien entendu, fidèle à son habitude, elle ne laissa rien voir.

Elle regarda l'heure.  
"Je suis encore fatiguée... je vais dormir dans ma chambre..."  
Elle prit un mouchoir en papier sur la table de chevet de Sayori et sortit de la pièce. Sur le pas de la porte, elle se retourna, l'air d'avoir oublié quelque chose et dit :  
"Sincères félicitations, Rima Tôya et Senri Shiki"  
Elle partit.

Seiren était dans sa chambre, assise, sans forces, sur son lit. Elle regarda ce qu'elle tenait dans la main. Le somnifère. Elle l'avait discrètement saisit alors qu'elle prenait le mouchoir sur la table de Yori.  
Elle le décapuchonna.  
La vie continuait...

Pour les autres.

Elle avait compris. Elle avait compris. L'insensé, le boulversement, la tristesse... Elle l'avait commis. Elle avait tué quelqu'un pour cela, sauf que cette personne ne désirait ni insensé, ni boulversement et encore moins de tristesse...  
Alors, en tuant cet innocent, elle-même avait fait pire.  
Le remords la rongeait.  
Le repentir ne lui accessible que par une voix...

Elle vida le flacon d'un trait...

"Pardon Sayori... J'implore ton pardon. J'ai compris."

* * *

**Que ceux et celle qui désiraient des morts un peu plus... sanglantes, moins nettes en tout cas, se rassurent, ca arrive !! (et puis je ne tue pas ces charmants canons pour faire jaillir une mer de sang ! Je suis quelqu'un de subtil et raffiné ! ^^**

**A bientôt dans le chapitre 5 "Nostalgie écarlate" !!  
**


	6. Nostalgie écarlate

**"Les sang-purs ont un nombre indéfinis de pouvoirs..."****_ chapitre 5_**

**auteure : **Jolly-Roger-77

**Rating : **K+ un peu de sang, c'est tout... les morts en T arrivent très bientôt !!

**Prairing :** Aucun...

**Disclamers : **Et bien : les magnifiques personnages, si craquants... à Matsuri Hino (ouh ! la chanceuse !!) et le reste (intrigue et lieu à moaaaaaa !

* * *

**"Nostalgie sanglante." **POV Hanabusa Aïdô

Je suis assis dans la forêt, genoux repliés contre mon corps et les pensées vagabondantes. Depuis combien de jours ai-je quitté la civilisation ? J'ai oublié. Je ne compte plus le temps. Bien sûr, avant, j'étais un génie. Mon cerveau fonctionne toujours avec autant de vitesse et d'ingéniosité, mais je ne l'utilise plus de la même manière. J'ai l'impression que le mort de Sayori l'a rongé plus profondement que je le pensais... Mais, ce qui achevé sa destruction, c'est la mort de Seiren. La 4ème. quatre morts en deux semaines, c'est beaucoup trop ! Au début, nous étions huit, Akatsuki, Ruka, Rima, Senri, Takuma, Sayori, Seiren et moi. La moitié d'entre nous sont morts.

La première, Ruka, s'est suicidée, car elle ne savait plus trop ou elle en était dans sa vie, ses sentiments, son futur...  
En la voyant morte, mon cousin, Akatsuki, qui l'aimait profondement, fut déchiré. Il s'enterra avec elle, partageant ainsi sa tombe pour le restant de l'eternité.  
A ce "double enterrement", Yori, l'humaine que j'aimait, attrapa un coup de froid. Coup de froid qui s'avera être bien plus grave que je ne le pensais... Elle en mourrut. Ou plutôt, cette maladie la tenait alitée, ce qui permit à Seiren de lui faire boire bien trop de somnifère, la tuant par la même occasion. En tout cas, c'est l'hypothèse dont nous fit par Senri peu de temps après la découverte du corps de... Sayori... J'ai encore du mal à en parler...

Je pense que c'est vrai, car sinon, pourquoi Seiren se serait-elle otée la vie peut après ? Avec le même somnifère de plus. "Celle qui a tué par le somnifère, mourra par le somnifère" avait alors dit Rima, quand nous trouvâmes le corps de Seiren, sans vie, sur son lit.

Mais, malgré ces quatre évenements tragiques, un bonheur nous arriva. Senri demanda Rima en mariage peu avant le suicide de Seiren. Les derniers mots de celle-ci (à ce qu'on sache) furent d'ailleurs : "Sincères félicitations, Rima Tôya et Senri Shiki".

Je venais de perdre la femme de ma vie, et pourtant... Pourtant, j'ai trouvé ca réellement magique, magnifique, de voir deux amis tel que Rima et Senri avoir la volonté de se marier. C'était... si... romantique ? réconfortant ? déprimant ? triste ou heureux ?  
Je ne sais pas... en temps normal, voir des gens joyeux me ravit le coeur, mais là... à ce moment... alors que Sayori venait... cela m'a aussi attristé. Quoi de plus naturel ?

Mais voir la vie continuer, les gens s'aimer, le futur arriver, j'avoue que... Cela m'a aidé. Aidé a penser à ma vie prochaine. Comment c'aurait pu être la même existence sans Sayori ? Je me souviens vaguement avoir déclaré rester la nuit et le jour prochain avec le corps de Yori, avant la mise en terre.

On l'a enterré de jour.

Elle était humaine, elle aurait voulu que ça se passe ainsi. Bien que mes amis restant trouvaient le soleil un peu trop éblouissant, ils sont restés avec moi plus d'une heure après l'enfouissement de son cercueil. Moi... je me souviens avoir demeuré jusqu'a la tombée de la nuit, à me recueillir, sur sa tombe.

Sayori...

Alors que les premières étoiles commençaient à pointer dans le ciel aussi noir que mon coeur désolé, Rima, est venue me chercher.

"Idol ? Tu es sur que sa va ?"  
Je lui avait répondu : "Comment... pourais-je aller bien à présent ? Comment... puis-je continuer à vivre ?"

Elle soupira et me dit alors : "Ne pense pas à achever ta vie. Cette maison est bien assez endeuillée comme ça tu ne trouves pas ?"  
Alors que j'accquiessais faiblement, le coeur détruit, Senri arriva, prit Rima par la main, me regarda, peiné lui aussi et annonça :

"Je viens de... de trouver Seiren. Il semblerait qu'elle... ce soit suicidée... de remords visiblement."  
Rima hoqueta sous l'effet de la surprise. Je ne fus pas si surpris que ça.

"Celle qui à tué par le somnifère... mourra par le somnifère."

"Rima" fit Senri "Comment sait-tu qu'elle est morte ainsi ?"  
"C'est assez simple. Ce matin, avant l'enterrement, j'ai remarqué qu'il manquait la fiole sur la table de Sayori. Je n'y ai pas pris garde sur le moment, car je pensais que quelqu'un l'avait pris. Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai trouvé ça absurde. Pourquoi quelqu'un aurait pris un somnifère alors que tous étions en deuil ? Toi, Senri, je l'aurais remarqué, nous ne sommes pas quitté de la journée. Takuma n'avait aucune raison et je l'ai d'ailleurs vu s'activer une grande partie du jour comme de la nuit à regler les affaires de la maison. Hanabusa n'avait pas le coeur à dormir. Il ne restait que Seiren. Elle semblait vraiment épuisée quand nous l'avions reveillé pour lui "annoncer" la nouvelle, alors, j'ai naïvenment pensé qu'elle voulait dormir... Que j'ai été bête de croire ça !"

Je me rappelle mieux maintenant... Ils m'ont ramené dans ma chambre, m'ont dit de s'occuper de moi, de me reposer. Quand ils furent partit, je me coucha, encore habillé, et tenta de trouver le sommeil. Je n'y parvenais pas...  
J'eus alors l'idée de partir.

Partir. Loin. Là où l'ombre de l'amour que j'éprouvais pour Sayori ne me poursuivrait pas. Je me leva, la fièvre au front. Je réunit quelques affaires (habits et produits d'higyène élémentaires) que je mis en vrac dans un sac. J'allais attendre le petit matin pour partir d'ici. Il me restait donc encore deux heures à patienter. Pour passer le temps, je me mis à penser à Yori.

Ah Yori... Encore aujourd'hui elle me manque.

Lorsque je vis le jour pointer, je pris mon sac. Je regarda d'un regard circulaire la chambre ou je dormais dans cette maison appartenant à ma famille. Je pris un cadre avec une photo de Sayori et moi. Quand nous étions ensembles, heureux... avant qu'elle ne meure.  
Je le mis dans mon sac, afin de ne pas oublier son visage, où que je sois.  
Je posa une enveloppe sur mon lit, bien en évidence, afin qu'on la retrouve quand je serais parti. J'avais glissé au dedans un mot à l'attention de ceux qui restaient. Je crois me souvenir qu'il disait :

"Rima, Senri, Takuma.

Vous l'aurez compris, je pars. Je ne peux rester dans cette maison où règne la mort. Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas l'intention de me tuer. Du moins, pas maintenant. N'essayez pas de me retrouver, je serais bien mieux seul.

Seul... pour toujours.

Rima et Senri, je vous lègue tous mes Pocky. A Takuma, il prendra ce qu'il désire dans mes affaires.

Ne vous inquiètez pas de mon sort. Si je meure, ce sera en tant qu'homme libre.  
Vivez heureux.

Hanabusa"

Et je suis parti, laissant ma vie passée derrière moi.

Désormais, je vis ici. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne compte plus les jours. Depuis combien de temps vis-je ici, reclus, sans nouvelle du monde ? Je l'ignore. Je ne suis pas sorti de cette forêt depuis le jour ou j'y suis rentré.

Sayori... je prends un cadre posé à côté de moi, je le regarde, les larmes me viennent aux yeux.

"Sayori..." La photo de Yori, la seule qu'il me reste. Elle était heureuse ce jour là.

"Yori, est-tu heureuse là ou tu es ?"

Un bruit. Un bruit de craquement et de feuillages qui bouge.  
Soudain, je vois quelque chose sortir d'un buisson.  
C'est plutôt grand, bossu, c'est humain... enfin, je crois. Mais plus je regarde, moins ca ressemble à un humain.

Un vampire. Un LEVEL:E

Le vampire bondit sur moi. Je n'ai plus de forces, je n'ai pas assez mangé ces derniers temps.  
Il m'écrase de tout son poids. Je sais que je vais mourir. Je ne me débat pas. Déjà car je suis trop faible pour cela, ensuite car je n'ai plus de raison de vivre.  
Il me lèche le cou, et je sens quelque chose y penetrer. Une douleur sourde, ma peau me brûle. Je sens de mon sang couler.

Je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Je n'ai vraiment plus de forces, la tête me tourne, je vois trouble...  
Je regarde le monstre, et comprends.

Je ferme pour la dernière fois les yeux, sur le point de mourir, la photo de Yori sur le coeur, et murmure :

"Kiryû..."

* * *

**eh eh eh... si j'ai mis Zero c'est pour faire enrager mon amie qui se trouve être une fangirl du délinquant !! Mais, dans le chapitre 10, je me suis rendue compte que ca me permettait de faire comme si il y avait tout une manipulation derrière... Et j'ai montré un point de vue radicalement différent et qui se tenait !! Alalalalala... que j'aime mon imaginaire très complexe !!**

**REVIEWS ?? Ca m'encouragerait !  
**


	7. Ne meurs pas ! Car sans toi

**Les sang-purs ont un nombre inestimé de pouvoirs... ****_chapitre 6_**

**Auteure : **Moi, moi, moi et toujours moi ! (Jolly-Roger-77)

**Rating :** K... j'en ai presque honte tant je trouve ce chapitre mièvre...

**Prairing : **Du pur RimaXSenri !!

**Disclamers :** Je fais juste mumuse avec les persos super canons de Matsuri Hino ^^

**Note : **J'ai écrit ce chapitre avant les autres... Mon amie (Nesnes !! merci de ton soutien mental ! (dédicace au crèpes de 'tit Pierre !)) m'a stréssée pour que je le fasse ! Je le trouve moins bien rédigé... en fait elle -mon amie que je venère XD- venait d'écrire les morts des personnages à sa façon... (bon, elle en avait zappé la moitié c'est dommage j'étais K.O devant mon écran telement c'était marrant) et elle m'a dit : "A toi maintenant !' Alors sur son skyblog perso, à l'article où elle avait réalisé ce long délire, j'ai commencé à lui envoyer des commentaires avec la mort (en décomposition XD)... des commentaires de 5 à 10 lignes ! Elle m'envoyait des mails avec écrit "LA SUITE LA SUITE !! Tu veux me faire mourir dimpatience ou quoi ??" Résultat : j'ai ecrit a toute allure, remplissant allègrement ma fic de fautes en tout genre... merci de ne pas me le signaler __- Bon... bonne lecture !!

* * *

**"Ne meurs pas ! Car sans toi... je ne serais plus moi."**

Rima était très malade (indigestion des Pocky légués par Idol) et Senri en souffrait parce que il voyait bien que Rima se sentait mal. Alors Rima était couchée, malade et Senri veillait a ses cotés... Kawai !

Et la santé de Tôya allait de plus en plus mal... Aors, un jour, Shiki décida d'aller voir le grand sage Kaname (genre, moi j'vais fantasmer sur Kaname avec la barbe de Merlin l'enchanteur XD) pour lui demander un médicament contre les indigestions toxiques de Mikado. Mais le grand sage Kaname lui dit :

"Pour sauver ta Rima, tu dois offrir ta vie en échange pour qu'elle vive. C'est le seul moyen que m'a enseigné mon grand maitre le directeur Kurosu..."  
Senri- Kurosu était votre maitre ?  
Kaname le barbu- Oui, c'était le Père Noël !  
Senri- Si je me sacrifie, Rima sera en vie ?  
Kaname- Oui, mais si tu veux... je peux faire vivre vos deux esprits dans le meme corps !  
Senri- Dans quel coprs ? Le mien ou le sien ? Parce que le sien est particulièrement... enfin... vous voyez ce que je veux dire... ?  
Kaname *sourire*- 'Tit pervers va !!  
Senri- Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagine pépé ? Je pensais que son corps est le plus pur au monde, tel une larme qu'un ange aura laissé tombé par erreur sur une feuille de rose...  
Kaname- O__o très poétique le Senri... je crois que j'ai l'esprit tordu !  
Senri- Hum, hum...  
Kaname- Donc, vous vivrez tout les deux dans le corps de Rima ? Mais pour cela votre vie sera divisée en deux ("vous" vivrez deux fois moins lontemps !) Tu as compris ?  
Senri- Je vais demander conseil à Rima, voir ce qu'elle prefere (c'est son corps aussi !)

Il alla voir sa chère qui était allitée, souffrante dans son lit, la fievre élevée... Et lui exposa la situation.

Rima- Tu n'a pas à mourir... pour moi... Ou a perdre... des années de vie pour que je me... rétablisse... [les "..." c'est parce qu'elle a du mal à parler avc 43 de fièvre]  
Senri- Mais je refuse de te perdre !!  
Rima- Tu a une longue.... vie qui t'attends.... tu n'as qu'a... sortir avec Ruka... ou encore....Seiren... quand je ne serais plus là... ta vie continueras... et tu trouveras un autre amour.... vis ! tu dois vivre...  
Senri- Mais je ne le peux sans toi ! (et puis, t'es vraiment mal en point, elles sont déjà mortes les deux autres !)  
Rima *rire amer* - Comment penses-tu.... que je pourrais... vivre... en te sachant mort... pour moi ?  
Senri *menacant et résolu*- Je ne peux vivre sans toi a mes cotés ! Si tu meures je me tuerais sur ta tombe afin que nous dormions à jamais ensemble !!  
Rima *larmes aux yeux*- Senri... J'aurais fais la même chose... et si jamais... tu te sacrifiais... pour moi... je ne pourrais vivre... nous sommes dans le même cas... tu comprends... ?  
Senri- Oui, alors... je vais accepter la deuxième proposition du sage Kaname et nos allons vivre dans le même corps .  
Rima- Senri... tes années de vie... perdues pour moi... je ne les merite pas... laisse moi plutôt mourir... et refais ta vie... avec une autre... les vampires...vivent plus lomptemps que les humais... il te reste tant de chose à voir... à vivre.  
Senri *cri presque*- Rima, tu es toute ma vie. N'as tu pas compris que si tu pars je serais comme mort ? Je n'aurais plus la force de rien !  
Rima, murmure- Il va être... trop tard... je me sens partir... Senri... je t'aurais toujours aimé... depuis... ce jour de mai... ce si beau jour... ou nous nous sommes rencontrés... à l'agence de mannequin... ce jour où tu posais... pour cette marque de cosmétiques... Près d'un cerisier... qui perdait ses fleurs... comme quand un ange pleure... le plus pur des spectacles... qui puisse exister en ce monde... était ce jour là accompagné du plus doux des mirages... Un amour comme le notre... si fort soit-il... n'a aucune valeur... dans un monde comme celui-ci... Nous le savions et pourtant... nous avons esperer vivre heureux à jamais...  
Senri- NON ! Il N'EST PAS TROP TARD !! TIENS BON MA CHERIE JE RETOURNE VOIR KANAME ! JE ME SACRIFIE POUR TOI !  
Rima- Non.. tout sauf ça... ne gâche pas ta vie pour moi... vis ! vis... pour moi... pour mon souvenir... Vis heureux... trouve l'amour et n'oublie pas de réaliser... tes rêves sans vivre dans mon souvenir... Mais si je te force à vivre dans le passé... je m'en voudrais... du plus pronfond de ma mort...

Senri arracha (en vitesse !) une rose qu'il offrit à Rima en lui disant  
"Tiens bon, si je perds quelques dizaines d'années pour garder ton sourire auprès de moi, je mourrais heureux. Tiens bon ! Voila mon dernier cadeau dans ce corps que tu ne reverras plus. Quand tu te reveilleras, nous ne feront qu'un être."  
Rima- pour toujours...  
Senri- Et à jamais...  
Senri embrassa rapidement Rima et partit en courant.  
Rima, seule, la rose contre son coeur, larmes aux yeux et la respiration sifflante- Senri... tu es tout pour moi... je refuse de... te... perdre... Si je peux... mourir sans te voir.. triste... cela... suffira...  
Et elle sombra dans le sommeil.

Senri était arrivé chez Pépé-Kaname-Merlin-l'enchanteur-père-noël-le-vieux-avec-une-barbe-toute-moche-dommage-sa-gache-la-beauté-de-ce-si-bel-homme.

Senri, à Kaname- Elle accpete ! Faites transferer mon esprit dans son corps !!  
Kaname- Tu es sur ? Tu perds de precieuses années de vie !  
Senri *mode véner* - Toi, le pépé, ma douce est sur le point de crever alors tu te magne le cu... popotin !  
Kaname *mode speeder*- Ok d'acc... Je vais le faire dans l'instant... tu vas t'endormir pronfondement et quand tu te reveilleras tu seras dans le corps de Ruka...  
Senri- Non, Rima pas Ruka ! Ruka est morte le mois dernier !  
Kaname- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Dans le crops de Rima, pardon !

Senri s'évanouit sous l'effet du charme magique

Kaname *mode formule magique*- Tobbygizzfuqufijuzfhuregabzellazren tagda tadga tadga tsouine perlinseuter oeyander [les c** auront essayé de prononcer ce qu'il y a d'écrit ;) !] il continua des minutes et des minutes...

Rima ouvrit les yeux... la rose sur la poirtine. Elle se sentait mieux. Mieux que mieux, elle allait... bien. Elle se demanda ce qui s'était passé, elle ne se souvenait de rien... Elle était couchée dans ce lit, mourante, et Senri était revenu de chez Kaname le sage... "Non !" pensa-t-elle. "Il a du se sacrifier pour moi !" elle se redressa en vitesse se leva brusquement et se cogna la rotule sur sa table de chevet.  
"Aïe !" dit -elle  
"Ouch ! Ca fait mal ! Mais la douleur nous permet de se souvenir que l'on est en vie !"

Cette voix... elle ne l'avait pas entendue, elle l'avait ressentie vibrer en son corps

"Sen...ri ?" demanda t-elle à voix haute d'un ton peu assuré.  
"Rima... c'est moi... j'ai vendues mes années de vie pour ne faire qu'un avec toi... mon amour"  
Rima, se laisse choir sur son lit, pleurant doucement- Senri, tu l'a fait ! Pour moi... ?  
Senri- Bien sur ! Comment pouvait-tu penser que je pourrais vivre sans toi à mes côtés ?  
Rima- Senri... Je t'aime...  
Senri- Moi aussi, et plus que tout au monde ma douce...  
Rima, pleure de plus belle- Tu as gaché ce qu'il te reste de ta vie pour moi ? Tu aurais pu la vivre sans moi tu sais ?  
Senri- bien sur que non... mon âme à toujours vécu accrochée à la tienne c'est pour ca que tu ne t'es pas tout de suite rendue compte que l'on vivait "ensemble"... Dans ton doux corps...  
Rima- Senri... Senri.. Senri... Tu es si gentil avec moi... je t'ai trainé dans une situation pas franchement facile et tu... m'aime encore malgré tout ? Tu ne me detestes pas ?  
Senri- Comment pourrais-je te haïr ? Tu es toute ma vie et bien plus encore. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te rendre le sourire, alors... *il essuya de la main gauche de Rima les larmes qu'elle versait* cesse de verser tes larmes. Tes larmes ont bien trop de valeur pour que tu pleures. Elle sont plus pures que le plus joli éclat du diamant qui dort dans ton coeur...  
Rima, hoquète, puis, arrete de pleurer- Senri... Meme prisonnier de mon corps... tu vas vivre heureux ?  
Senri, ne peux enlacer Rima puisqu'ils ne sont qu'un, mais la serre dans ses bras par l'esprit et ce, le plus tendrement qu'il le put- Rima... avec toi à mes côtés, ma vie sera plus lumienuese que le soleil lui même.  
Rima- Senri... Tu es toute ma vie...  
Senri- Et je t'aime...  
Rima- Et je t'aimerais...  
Senri- Pour toujours...  
Rima- Et à jamais.  
Senri- Nous resterons toujours ensembles...  
Rima- Et nous ne ferons que un...  
Senri ET Rima- Pour l'éternité.

* * *

** Désolée ! J'ai pas réussi à les faire mourir ces deux là !! Je les aime trop je crois __- (mon amour inconditionel me tura ! vive le passé confiture !! (confiture = conditionel+futur XD) hum...)**

**J'étais pas franchement satisfaite de ma fin... je restais sur ma faim XD Mon amie m'a envoyé 2 fin pour ce chapitre... mais aucun des deux ne m'a vraiment interpellé... Alors, ce matin 2h05 (montre en main XD) j'achevais le chapitre 15, "La gâchette de la condamnation" et dedans, j'ai mis quelques lignes dévoilant que... CHUT je n'en dirais pas plus !!**

**En tout cas, rassurez-vous les chapitres +... zarb' arrivent bientôt !**

**Prochain chapitre : "Chapitre 7 : Le baiser épinneux"**

**(mais qui va se faire embrasser épineusement... ?? SUSPENS ! VOUS LE SAUREZ TRES BIENTOT XD)  
**


	8. Le baiser épinneux

**Les sang-purs ont un nombre inestimé de pouvoirs...****_ chapitre 7_**

**nom du chapitre : **Le baiser épinneux

**auteur : **Jolly-Roger-77 la seule, la grande et l'uniquement bête ! ^^

**Rating : **Encore un chapitre K+... le prochain sera T- ! (mes-fans-qui-n'existent-pas-OUIN : "OUAAIIS !!")

**Praring :** on pourrait penser ou envisager un Takuma/??? (??? se trouve être une fille XD) Arrivera t-il même ce prairing ??

**Disclamers : **Le merveilleux angelot blond répondant au doux nom de Takuma Ichijô est le fils de Matsuri Hino-sensei ! Je ne fais que l'adopter le temps d'un chapitre !! (hum.... je pourrais le louer pour la nuit aussi ?? "sourire pervers ? où ça ?"

**Note : **A quand les previews ? J'ai pas de lecture OUIN !!

* * *

**"Le baiser épinneux." **(POV Takuma d'amouuuuuur XD en vrai c'est seulement mon 6ème perso préféré je vous ferais mon classement + tard !)

"Depuis la suite de malheurs qui s'est abbatue sur notre petit groupe (quatre morts, Hanabusa s'est exilé, Senri et Rima doivent "cohabiter" dans son corps), je commence à avoir un leger penchant sur la paranoïa... Ce n'est pas très étonnant, il faut dire, que sur huit, il ne reste que moi. Personellement, je pense qu'Aïdô est mort. Après le débart de celui-ci, Rima et Senri sont partis vivre ensemble, et moi, j'ai reçu une très aimable lettre de Sara Shirabuki, une connaissance qui valait beaucoup à mes yeux, car elle m'avait déjà sauvé la vie.  
Sara avait appris par ses sens de vampiresse de sang-pur ce qui s'était passé, et m'envoya une missive très gentille m'invitant à habiter temporairement dans une de ses demeures, celle-ci étant très riche.  
La voici, à quelques erreurs près :

_"Cher Ichijô Takuma,_

J'appris recemment les evenements tragiques qui ce sont déroulés dans votre vie. D'abbord, je vous présente mes plus sincères condoléances. Ensuite, je vous convie à séjourner quelques jours dans le manoir ou je vis depuis quelques semaines. Il appartennait à ma famille qui m'en fit don pour mon 24ème anniversaire, et se situe sur une île de l'atlantique (je me suis permit de glisser une carte du lieu dans l'enveloppe). J'espère sincèrement que vous ne repousserez pas cette invitation, et ce, au souvenir de l'aide que je vous ai apporté lorsque vous étiez évanoui sous les ruines du Conclave. J'espère aussi vous avoir auprès de moi très bientôt...

Je vous souhaite de vous remettre au plus vite des décès de vos proches...

Votre aimée...

Lady Sara Shirabuki."

Je bondis sur l'occasion, non seulement de me changer les idées, mais aussi de revoir une amie qui m'est chère. Je crois vagument me souvenir du fait qu'elle m'ait un jour sauvé la vie...  
C'est pourquoi, quelques temps après, je me retrouva nourri et logé chez l'héritière du clan Shirabuki, l'un des plus grand du Monde de la Nuit.

"Pourquoi verser des larmes sur les morts ? Si ils sont partits, c'est qu'ils ne voulaient plus de la terre."  
disait la dernière des Shirabuki.  
"Mais, peut-être était-ce la terre qui ne voulait plus d'eux ?" continuait-elle.  
"Qu'en pensez-vous Takuma ?"

Et là, je ne répondais pas, le regard perdu dans le vague, a penser à mes amis disparus.  
Elle me regardait d'un regard maternel et répondait "Toujours à vos torturer l'esprit. Vous êtes un bon garçon."

Après ça, elle se levait pour aller gerer les affaires de la maison, me laissant seul.

Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant que je vivais dans ce vaste manoir. D'ordinaire, être dans une si belle demeure avec une si noble jeune femme m'aurait ravi le coeur... Mais là... comment aurais-je pu être heureux ?  
Une semaine après mon arrivée, alors que je commençais à retrouver le sourire et cacher la partie torturée de mon coeur, Sara Shirabuki demanda à me parler en privé.

J'alla donc dans le bureau de mon hôte qui y était déjà, assise sur un fauteuil luxueux. Sara avait les larmes aux yeux, l'air défait et les mains tremblantes.  
Elle me regarda, soupira doucement, et prit la parole :

"Takuma... vous aussi jouez la comédie. Vous jouez aussi... non pas avec le coeur ou les sentiments des gens, mais à changer vos pensées afin de les laisser paraître positives. Vous ne le faites ni par cupidité, avarice, méchanceté ou pour une autre raison inavouable. Vous, vous avez un motif plus correct... Vous ne desirez que le bonheur des autres et refusez de les inquièter avec un quelconque problème. Vous, vous avez un coeur pur... Moi... Je ne desire ni le bonheur des autres , ni pieuté...  
Je ne veux que mon propre bien. Vous devez pensez que je suis méchante n'est ce pas ? Je le suis. Je ne montre mon vrai visage aux autres. En réalité, je suis... méchante. Mais en même temps... Le reconnaître n'est-ce pas une preuve de réalisme ? Le réalisme est le remède aux maux les plus durs... Je n'ai jamais rien apporté de bon. A personne, jamais. Et je n'apporterais jamais bonheur aux autres. Je me suis fait une raison. Ma vie est sombre depuis mon enfance. Je suis une sang-pur. Mon sang est noble et rare. Depuis toute petite, j'ai toujours vécue sous surveillance. Constamment. Le sang pur qui a pu vivre le plus indépedemment est Kaname Kuran. Et lui, petit avait tout de même trois gardes du corps en permanance. Moi, Sara Shirabuki, ait passé mon enfance enfermée... ne sortant que pour assister aux grandes receptions, aux évenements importants... C'est pour cela que rares sont les vampires à cotoyer un sang pur. Les plus grands vivent emprisonés chez eux... Lady Shizuka Hiô, elle, était un cas extrème. Elle ne sorti de chez elle qu'en prenant la fuite avec son amant... et cela signa sa fin...

Ne jamais pouvoir être éblouie par le soleil... Ne pas pouvoir cueillir des roses à la belle saison... Ne pouvoir vivre heureuse... Devoir supporter une existence recluse en se disant que c'est notre destin... non notre devoir... Ne pouvoir pleurer sur son sort car nos larmes de sang-pur ont trop de valeur... Tout cela... fut ma vie. Voyez l'existence charmante qu'a un sang pur !! On nous admire, nous respecte, on attend beacoup de nous... et pourtant... Nous devons vivre sans se lamenter.  
La mort d'un sang-pur, quel que soient ses crimes, est un pêché. La seule expiation possible dans ce cas est la mort de l'assassin. Beaucoup d'entre nous, incapables de supporter cette vie insoutenable, finissent comme rongés par du poison. Rien de bien ne m'arriva... sauf... l'unique rayon de soleil qui éblouit ma vie... Takuma... c'est vous. Je pensais d'abord être amoureuse du jeune Kuran, mais, après avoir passé du temps à m'occuper de vous lorsque vous étiez évanoui, à veiller à votre chevet... Je me suis rendue compte que toutes ses années de souffrances n'était rien comparées à la lumière que vous m'apportiez... Takuma... Même si nos situations et nos rangs ne le permettent pas, je vous aime."

Elle se tut, les larmes coulant à présent. Cette jeune femme etait sincère, elle ne pouvait pas mentir, elle avait endurée tant de choses que nul autre n'aurait pu supporter... Et moi... l'aimais-je ? Je regarda la magnifique vampiresse qui avait toujours été très gentille avec moi... Elle était belle... plutôt fine, la peau pâle, avait de grands yeux et des cheveux clairs immensément longs et qui tombaient à hauteur de ses genoux en des boucles soyeuses.  
Mais, plus que belle, elle était aussi intelligente, vive d'esprit, forte et d'elle émanait une aura ressplendisssante telle qu'on aurait dit que la femme assise en face de moi était un ange.

"Takuma..."

Que dire ?

"Euh... Sara ...?"

Pathétique. Je ne savais que dire.

Elle essuya de sa main gracile une larme.

"Takuma... que vous m'aimiez ou pas, cela ne changera rien. Nous ne pourrons jamais vivre ensemble. Il me faut avoir un fiancé de sang-pur. Au début, mes parents comptaient me marier avec Kuran, mais maintenant... Il est fiancé à une autre. Et moi... je suis tombée amoureuse d'un vampire de haut rang, mais sans sang pur coulant dans ses veines. Si vous m'aimiez, encore nous auriions pu vivre ensmbles, heureux, mais le devoir m'aurait imposé d'avoir des enfants avec quelqu'un de ma situation."

Je ne répondis pas, elle soupira.

"Je sais que bien que vous m'admirez, vous ne ressentez rien pour moi. J'ai cessée de me leurrer depuis bien longtemps."

Le problème c'est que je n'arrivait pas à savoir si je l'amais ou pas.

"Takuma... Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas... Alors, je vous en prie, au moins... en mon souvenir... je vous prie de me donne un baiser."

Quoi ? Je n'avais pas tout compris ou quoi ?

"S'il vous plait... Je n'ai jamais pu être heureuse... S'il vous plait, permettez à une sang pur amoureuse d'entrevoir le bonheur."

Avais-je le choix ?  
Les sang-purs ont un nombre inestimés de pouvoirs...  
Et il se trouve que l'un d'eux et de pouvoir contreindre tous les vampires qui ne le sont pas. Et ce, à faire n'importe quoi. Elle s'approcha de moi, l'air innoncent, les mains derrière le dos, un sourire perçant à travers ses larmes.

Je cligna des yeux.

Sara Shirabuki était vraiment proche de moi maintenant...

"Takuma..." Elle passa ses bras derrière mon cou. L'espace d'un instant, je crus voir briller quelque chose dans l'une de ces mains. Elle approcha son visage du mien, resta comme cela un bref instant.  
Et là, je sentis trois choses biens distinctes.

D'abord, les lèvres de Sara se presser sur les miennes.  
Ensuite, de son sang couler sur moi.  
Et, une lame s'enfoncer entre mes omoplates.

Elle mit fin à cette courte étreinte. "Je joue bien mon rôle n'est-ce pas Takuma ?" Je tituba. Elle avait un couteau dans les mains. Il était empli de sang. Le mien. Je sus qu'elle avait touché un des mes organes vitaux, je n'allais pas tarder à passer à trépas.

Elle essuya son nez qui saignait.

"Ce n'est pas fantastique ? Même mon corps joue le jeu, le saignement rend cela plus... naturel. Et, même après tant de fois, tuer me rends toujours aussi joyeuse."

Je tomba à genoux, le souffle court.

"Tu ne te souviens pas des horreurs que je t'ai fait enduré pendant ton retablissement n'est-ce pas ? Je me suis servi de toi afin que tu espionne Kuran. Ensuite, quand je n'ai plus eu besoin de toi, j'ai modifié tes souvenirs, te laissant croire que je t'avait aidé."

Elle rit.

"Jouer avec le coeur de jeunes garçons me fera toujours plaisir. C'est de la faute des tiens si je n'ai pas pu avoir un vie normale ! Sortir au dehors, juste pour voir le soleil... chose simple mais si rare pour une sang pur comme moi ou Shizuka. Kaname Kuran avait déjà oté la vie aux Sénateurs, je tuerais leurs descendants. Tu n'es ni le premier, ni le dernier."

Mon souffle partait, mon coeur se glaçait... Je finis de tomber et puis...

plus rien.

* * *

**Ma fameuse amie inspiratrice m'a dit après la lecture de ce chapitre : "SALE SHIRABUKI TUEUSE DE COUP DE COEUR DE LA SOIREE !!"**

**(ou, du moins elle m'aura sortit une connerie dans le genre... mais bon : entre filles vaines on se comprend ^^)  
**


	9. Souvenirs d'une nuit d'amour vampirique

**Les sang-purs ont un nombre inestimé de pouvoirs...****_chapitre 8_**

**nom du chapitre : **"Souvenirs d'une nuit d'amour... vampirique" je sais j'ai galeré à trouver un titre et il est pas top __-

**auteure :** la très dispensable Jolly-Roger-77

**rating :** du T- très très legers... juste quelques allusions pour le moins... étranges XD (soyons prudes !)

**prairing :** on pourrait penser à un SaraX??? (mystère) mais dans ce cas c'est un couple contraint...

**diclamers : **tout est à l'esquise Matsuri Hino (sauf des pensées... nécrophiles qui ressortent à un certain moment XD)

**note : **j'ai fait lire les 7 premiers chapitres à ma jeune soeur... pas celui-là, ni les autres XD

* * *

**"Souvenirs d'un nuit d'amour... vampirique"**

J'épiais Lady Shirabuki depuis le bâtiment ayant autrefois appartenu au Conclave. J'étais là bas, et pourtant... Je pouvais l'espionner, elle qui était à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres du lieu ou je me trouvais.

Quoi du plus normal pour un sang-pur comme moi ?

Encore un des nombreux pouvoirs qui émanent de ce sang pur si... impur.  
Je suis un sang pur. Le plus puissant qui existe. Le plus puissant car je suis celui qui a enchainé le plus grands des monstres ! Bien sur, il y a quelques années, j'étais mort. Au sens le plus simple du terme.

Mort.

Mais, quelqes extrémistes, désirant restaurer le Sénat, firent appel au sang pur pouvant les aider à cela. C'est-à-dire moi. Ils trouvèrent le moyen, à l'aide d'une magie ou d'une invention que je ne veux savoir, à me faire réssuciter. Temporairement, environ deux semaines, mais revivre quand même. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que lorsque je me "reveilla" après plusieurs années du plus pronfond sommeil qui soit, je trouva trois cadavres de vampires à mes côtés. Je pense qu'ils s'étaient sans doute sacrifié pour ma ressurection. Quoi qu'il en soit, un fois debout, je les vida de leur sang, mangeant même parfois de leur chair.

Et c'est ainsi, que je refis surface pour quelques semaines, moi, le plus grand des Kuran.

Rido Kuran.

Sara Shirabuki venait encore de jouer avec les sentiments d'un jeune garçon. J'observa celui-ci. Je le connaissais. Je l'avais déjà vu. Le petit-fils d'Asatô Ichijô, le sénateur qui me recueilli. Celui-ci "Takuma" je crois bien... était un des plus grands amis de mon fils.

"Senri..." pensais-je "Je ne t'ai presque jamais vu... mais tu es mon fils, je resterais toujours ton père. M'aimes-tu ? Où es-tu ? Qu'est t-il advenu de ta vie ?"  
C'est avec ces questions qui se boulversaient dans mon crâne que j'appris. D'un coup, des flashs, des bribes de conversations, des pensées, des sentiments, se boulversèrent dans mon esprit. Je fis le tri dans cet amas de pensée.  
"Six jeunes vampires sont morts en l'espace d'un mois." Puis une image, celui d'une jeune fille étendue par terre. Je l'avais déjà vu. Elle et moi aviions même faillit avoir des rapports plus intimes si cet imbécile aux cheveux d'un roux douteux n'était pas arrivé, mettant fin à mes espoirs de passer du bon temps avec une si jeune personne. En parlant de cet homme roux-douteux... n'etait-ce pas lui qui regardait cette jeune fille mourir ? "Quel romantisme" pensais-je avec ironie.  
Puis une rouquine que je n'avais jamais vu, tuée par l'ancienne garde du corps de mon neveu. J'appris en même temps que celui-ci, Kaname, allait bientôt se marier avec ma chère Juri, (euh... je veux dire Yûki), celle qui avait fait obstacle à mes espoirs de rennaisance et que j'aimais comme sa mère, ma soeur Juri.  
Puis la garde du corps se suicida, et un blond, adorateur de mon neveu, s'exila dans la forêt ou il fut vidé de son sang par un LEVEL:E...

Un homme ou une femme ? Je pense que c'est une femme, elle a l'air plutôt mignonne... Est-ce moi qui l'ai transformée ? J'ai bon goût je trouve... Je regarda mieux et fut surpris en voyant que non seulement, c'était un garçon, mais en plus, celui qui me tua la dernière fois...

"Kiryû..." Comment oublier le nom d'un tel chien ?

Ensuite venait le tour de mon fils, il s'était fiancé avec sa petite amie qu'il avait déjà à l'époque ou je pris contrôle de son corps. Je me souviens bien d'elle, c'est la première élève que je vis, et la première à avoir des soupçons me concernant. Par la suite, je la blessa gravement, mais, visiblement, elle survécu.  
Non seulement ils étaient fiancés, mais en plus, ils vivaient ensemble.  
Et là, j'eus droit à des souvenirs des deux vampires. Un mélange de peur de mourir, d'espoir, de panique, de rêves, de tristesse, de mélancolie, et surtout... d'amour qui unissait ces deux êtres.  
Cela, je l'avoue m'émeut aux larmes. Voir mon fils, aimer une jeune fille, (qui semblait délicieuse) et ce, sans la vider de son sang ou la tromper... Chose que je ne réussirais jamais. Le coeur de mon fils ne pouvait se donner qu'a une seule femme. Il l'avait trouvé. Et le mien... courait d'un jupon à un autre, forçant la plupart de ces jeunes personnes, d'un manière ou d'une autre. Seule Juri avait réussi à avoir une place de choix dans ce coeur... Et encore... elle ne m'aimait pas, préférant notre frère Haruka...

"Senri" Je n'ai jamais été ni un bon exemple ni un bon père. Toujours je m'arrangerais pour avoir le plus de conquêtes en une semaine, mon record actuel étant de quarante-deux (différentes, bien entendu !), ce qui nous fait environ sept femmes et demi par jour. Je suis vraiment mauvais en maths, ce n'est qu'une constatation objective.

"Senri" Je ne sais pas si je t'aime vraiment. Mon coeur est, je le pense, incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit sincèrement. Tout ce que j'aime, c'est le sang et coucher avec le maximum de femmes en un minimum de temps.  
Mon fils, par amour envers les doux yeux de sa belle ("c'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas mal... Il faudrait que je leur rende visite un jour..."), avait sacrifié et son corps et la moitié de sa vie.  
Incroyable.  
Mon fils est incroyable. Il est si différent de moi... et pourtant, si mon coeur pouvait l'aimer, ne serait-ce que paternellement, cela me suffirait largement. Mes seuls mots pouvant passer pour des compliments en son égard était : "Je sais que je ne suis pas objectif, mais il est si mignon mon fils !" Et, à cet instant, il ne me voyait pas, ne pouvait m'entendre et me haïssait plus que tout au monde.

Et là, Sara venait d'oter la vie au dernier de cet huit vampires qui décidèrent un jour d'aller en vacances dans le manoir de la famille de l'un deux. Je la regarda. C'est fou, depuis cette nuit d'hiver d'il y a quizaine ans (année humaines) elle n'avait pas changé. Elle était plus jeune. quinze-seize ans (années vampires) non ? En tout cas, cette nuit était exellente, on aurait dit une experte en la matière. Franchement, elle aurait été mauvaise au lit je ne me serais plus souvenue d'elle.  
Enfin si, puisque tout le monde la connait. Une sang-pur de son rang, impossible que quelqu'un ne sache pas qui elle est.

"Sara... Quel souvenir as-tu gardé de moi ?"

Elle se mit d'abord à lecher le sang qui coulait de son nez. "Encore plus exitant..." Puis celui qui venait de la plaie du jeune Ichijô. Ensuite, elle planta ses crocs dans le cou du mort afin de ne perdre aucune goutte de ce precieux or rouge.

Je décida alors de rendre une petite visite à cette femme dont le nom figure dans mon si grand tableau de chasse.  
Je disparu du Conclave pour arriver dans le bureau ou Sara Shirabuki etait en train d'assouvir sa soif de sang.  
Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite ma présence.

"Sara... tu te souviens de moi ?"

Elle me regarda, surprise. "Ri-Rido... Je te croyais mort depuis lontemps."  
Je ricana de la voir ainsi étonnée. "Pourquoi poser des questions ? La nuit a déjà bien commencé. Il me faut profiter de toi avant que le jour ne se lève..."  
"JAMAIS ! Tu ne toucheras plus jamais mon corps ! Déjà que j'ai mille regrets... J'aurais mieux fait ne pas t'écouter."  
Elle commençais à avoir peur, je le sentais. J'envonça le clou afin de lui remettre en tête les souvenirs de cette nuit passée en sa compagnie.

"Des regrets, vraiment ? Pourtant ce fut exeptionnel. Tu te souviens ? Bien sur tu te souviens. Même moi je me souviens de cette nuit d'hiver. C'était vraiment un belle nuit passée en ta compagnie" (en appuyant sur le mot "souviens")  
"LA FERME ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! DEGAGE !! Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à toi !"  
"Sara... Je sens l'épouvante qui te tient... Tu sais bien que si tu ne te laisse pas faire bien gentiment, je te turais pour profiter de ton corps ensuite... Est-ce là ce que tu veux ?"

Elle recula, les yeux ecarquillés de terreur.

"NON, NON ! JAMAIS PLUS ! TU NE M'AURA JAMAIS PLUS ! JAMAIS ! TU ENTENDS ? JAMAIS !!"  
"Sara... C'est ce que tu penses vraiment ? Je sais bien à quoi tu songes... En réalité, tu sais bien que tu ne peux absolument rien contre moi. Tu t'en est rendue compte notre première fois...

Les lamres de Sara coulaient à présent.

"Oh... Tu pleures ma parole... Notre première nuit aussi tu pleurais. Tu pleurais en murmurant le nom de celui que tu aimais. Non, le nom de celui que tu pensais aimer et que je deteste le plus en ce monde. T'entendre murmurer "Kaname, Kaname..." je trouvais cela... encore mieux."

Elle se prit la tête dans le mains.

"ARRETE ! Arrete je t'ai dis de m'oublier !! Pars et ne reviens plus dans ma vie !"  
"Mais dans ta mort Sara... Que dirais-tu si je devais hanter ta mort ?"

Je me rapprocha d'elle prenant un malin plaisir à voir qu'elle semblait sur le point de défaillir.

"Quant on trouvera ce corps (je montra celui du vampire blond à même le sol) et le tien avec des traces de morsure et à moitié nue, on en conclura qu'il a tenté d'abuser de toi, que tu t'es défendue, lui plantant un couteau dans le dos, et mourrant peu après par exanguination."

Elle était dos à un mur, elle ne pouvait plus fuir à present.

"NON !"

"Et quand je t'aurais vidée, je profiterais de ce qui reste de toi. Une fois morte, tu ne pourras plus protester n'est-ce pas ?"

"ARRETE !"

Je continuait de m'approcher tout doucement... J'étais à quelques centimètres d'elle à présent...

"Sara..." Elle se débattait et criait.  
Je lui plaqua une main sur la bouche afin qu'elle cesse d'hurler, même si, en temps ordinaire je trouvais cela agréable dans cette situation.  
J'approcha ma bouche de son cou.  
Je sortis mes crocs.  
Les enfonça dans sa tendre et blanche chair.  
Et bus avec délice ce qui s'en écoulait.  
Du sang pur... enfin un sang de qualité qui différait de celui sans saveur que je bois au quotidient quand je vide toutes ces humaines.  
Je sentis mon repas se débattre de plus en plus faiblement.  
Son combat était perdu, elle le savait.  
Elle tomba a genoux, les paupières se fermant sur une des visions les plus agréable aux yeux d'une femme ou vampiresse normale : Un homme qui ne voulait qu'elle...

(enfin pendant quelques heures, pas plus.)

* * *

** Reviews ? ce serait sympa... sinon je vous fais une mini-déprime !! Et je pleure comme un bébé !!**


	10. Promesse macabre

**Les sang-purs ont un nombre indéfini de pouvoirs...**_**chapitre 9**_

**nom du chapitre :** "Promesse macabre" (et ben ça promet...)

**auteure : **la définitivement exaspérante Jolly-Roger-77 (pour vous servir ^^)

**Rating : **quelques allusions qui sont telement des allusions qu'on ne les remarque même pas ! (K+ je dirais...)

**Prairing : **Aucun de prévu... j'espère que je ne me suis pas trompée !

**Disclaimer : **Le pervers nécrophile, du nom de Rido est à Matsuri Hino et c'est tant mieux ! ^^

* * *

**"Promesse macabre."**

Une piece sombre, mal éclairée. Une jeune fille amaigrie par le temps était assise dans un fauteuil de velours rouge. C'était une vampiresse de haut rang. Elle espionnait le monde à l'aide d'oiseaux. Elle les envoyait voler dans le ciel et pouvait partager leur vue. C'est ainsi que Shizuka retrouva Zero. C'est ainsi que cette fille maigre revit l'homme assassin du Senat, et c'est ainsi qu'elle apprit...

"Ichiru."

Cela faisait quelques années qu'elle le savait.

"Ichiru..."

La jeune fille essuiya une larme.  
Elle l'avait rencontré il y avait nombre d'années déja. A l'époque, il était le valet de Lady Shizuka, cette femme si noble qui descendait de la même lignée qu'elle. Elles avaient du sang commun, mais celui de Shizuka ne s'était jamais mêlé aux humains et, de ce fait, était resté pur, contrairement au sien.  
Lady Shizuka s'était présentée à elle et lui avait demandé de lui prêter son corps comme receptacle de temps à autres. En échange de quoi elle lui rendrait la santé, à elle, la jeune fille maigre qui avait toujours été maladive. Même sans contrepartie, elle aurait accepté. Elle compris du premier coup d'oeil que le valet de cette noble femme était humain. La sang pur ne l'avait pas mordu et ne semblait pas en avoir l'attention, loin de là.

Elle le présenta comme étant un jeune enfant qu'elle avait recueilli après avoir tué sa famille entière, n'épargnant que lui, car elle avait été touchée par l'histoire de ce garçon, lui aussi se sentant seul et triste.  
La fille amaigrie succomba face au regard à la fois mélancolique et perçant de ce garçon. Il était plus jeune qu'elle, mais viellirait plus vite, au vu de sa nature humaine.

Après cela, son corps fut effectivement utilisé comme receptacle par Lady Shizuka. Et, quelques fois, par les trous de la consience de celle-ci, elle pouvait entrevoir celui qu'elle aimait.  
Quand Shizuka fut morte et Ichiru en fuite, elle retourna vivre chez elle, le coeur lourd, car non seulement elle perdait une femme en qui elle portait de nombreuses admirations, mais aussi le garçon qui avait le plus d'importance en ce monde (enfin pour elle).

Elle l'avait cherché aux moyen de ses fameux "yeux d'oiseaux". Nuit comme jour. Elle n'eut pas de ses nouvelles... Desesperée, elle ne savait que faire... Jusqu'au jour ou elle vit cet homme. Un sang pur. Elle l'avait "entrevu" quand Shizuka avait entière possession de son corps. Elle savait (elle ne sait comment mais elle savait) que c'était celui qui avait réduit les membres du Sénat en cendres. Elle prevint alors ses parents et demanda à retourner à l'Academie. Après tout, peut-être qu'Ichiru y était à nouveau ?

Une fois là-bas, elle ne vit que ruines et désolations. Elle était arrivé trop tard. Ruka, une vampiresse qui était dans sa classe le bref temps qu'elle avait passé dans l'internat, la mis au courant. Rido Kuran, un sang pur disparu une dixaine d'année plus tôt, avait ressurgi ici et semé le trouble peu avant de mourir.

Une tour de l'aile ouest du bâtiment principal. Il en sortait quelqu'un... Inquiète, La petite vampiresse s'était précipitée voir de qui il s'agissait et si elle pouvait l'aider.

Plus elle se rapprochait, plus son coeur s'enserrait. Cette personne ne tenait-elle pas quelque chose dans ses bras ? Qui était-ce ? Elle lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un...  
Alors qu'elle n'était plus très loin, elle fut désormais sûre que la personne sortie de la tour portait, non pas quelque chose, mais quelqu'un... ou plutôt le corps de quelqu'un...  
Elle l'avait déjà vu...  
Elle les avait déjà vu...

A quelques mètres du duo macabre, elle reconnu l'un d'eux. Elle prit peur... Ses angoisses ressurgissaient... Elle accelera le pas, courant presque.

"Ze-Zero ?" avait-elle demandé, inquiète.

Il s'était tourné vers elle, l'air détruit.

"Maria Kurenai..."

Elle regarda le corps. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

"Je... Je suis désolé, Maria... Il était blessé, il est venu me voir à l'agonie pour me parler... De nous... De notre enfance... Et après cela, il m'a demandé... de boire son sang, afin que nous ne refaisons qu'un. Comme à notre origine. C'était sa volonté. J'avais soif et bléssé moi aussi, je n'ai pas pu refuser..."

La fille maigre pleurait.  
"I-Ichiru..." hoqueta t-elle.  
Elle se rapprocha davantage et pris la main glacée d'Ichiru dans la sienne.

"Il est mort... dans les bras de son frère... Rien n'aurait pu le rendre plus heureux que cette fin là... n'est-ce pas Zero ?" demanda t-elle.

Celui-ci accqueissa.

"Je ne peux pas t'aider. Il ne reviendra pas. Fait-toi à cette idée, et guéris. Moi, j'ai des monstres à tuer."  
"Des monstres ?"  
"Je suis chasseur de vampires. Je vous tuerais tous un jour où l'autre."

Le sang de la fille se glaça.

"Mais vous êtes trop nombreux, alors, afin que je puisse me venger, je ne tuerais que les sang purs..."  
"Et après... tu... tu... tu nous..."  
"Je vous tuerais tous, Maria. Tu dois aussi se faire à cette idée. D'abbord les sang pur et ceux qui se dressent sur ma route, après les LEVEL : B, comme toi. A la fin les vampires ordinaires, mais je doute vivre suffisamment lontemps pour ça."  
"Zero... Tu peux..."  
"T'expliquer pourquoi cette envie de meurtre ?"  
"Oui et non. Au fait..."  
Elle rougit et baissa ses yeux emplis de larmes avant de continuer d'une petite voix :  
"Tu peux laisser reposer le corps d'Ichiru à proximité de chez moi ?"  
Zero, surpris, refléchis tandis que la fille qui avait relevé ses yeux, caressait la main de son jumeau, mort.  
"Quand je t'aurais tué, cela ne te servira à rien. Et je répugne à obéir docilement à une vampiresse comme toi. De plus, si je veux me recueillir sur sa tombe, comment ferais-je ?"

La fille fluette soupira, essuya une larme.

"Tu sais que tu n'aura aucune difficulté à venir le voir si tu à la force de tuer un sang pur. Il me reste suffisament de temps à vivre pour avoir l'envie de revoir Ichiru. Et enfin, tu sais que, si moi et toi avons un point commun, c'est Ichiru. Il etait tout ce qui me restait. Mes parents ont, certes bien pris soin de moi, mais je doute sincèrement qu'ils m'aiment."

Zero hésitait, elle le savait. Elle devait lui parler en la mémoire de se frère disparu.

"Tu peux me tuer quand tu veux, je ne m'y oppeserais jamais. Si tu ne veux pas enterrer Ichiru près de chez moi, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Mais, si je pouvais te demander une seule et unique chose, c'est qu'un fois que tu m'aura tué, tu enterres mes restes à ces côtés. Il ne m'aimait pas, me voyant comme une connaissance, voir un pion. Mais, lui et moi nous ressemblions. Je suis née malade, inutile et quelqu'un est arrivé, me rendant la santé. D'ailleurs, pour lui comme pour moi, cette personne était la même et tu le sais parfaitement bien."

Zero ne se décidait toujours pas. Elle le regarda fixement.

"Tu veux connaitre le fond de ma pensée ? J'en doute, mais je vais tout de même de la dévoiler. Je compte me donner la mort dans les jours qui viennent. Je me tuerais à l'endroit ou Ichiru sera. En revanche, si tu me fais la promesse de me tuer et de déposer mes restes avec les siens, je t'attendrais. J'attendrais la mort que tu m'offrira. Si quelqu'un doit m'enlever la vie, je veux que ce soit le frère de celui que j'aimais, qui est aussi le dernier à l'avoir vu en vie. Ichiru sommeille en toi, puisque tu l'a vidé de son sang. Je ne demande que dormir à ses côtés. Je souhaiterais aussi avoir juste le temps de préparer ma mort et notre tombe. S'il te plait... Zero...

Il ne restait plus qu'a la jeune fille d'achever de le convaincre. Elle y était presque.

"Tu demandes beaucoup pour une suicidaire..." grommela enfin Zero.  
"Si je demande beaucoup, c'est pour esperer, puisque la seule lumière que je possedais s'est envolée. Et si je suis sucidaire, c'est parce que..."

Elle hésita, laissant sa phrase en suspens. Elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien si elle ne le provoquait pas un peu.  
Elle reprit sa respiration.

"C'est parce que tu as tué celui que j'aimais ! C'est uniquement ta faute si il n'est plus là ! Tu me dois bien ça... Tu as enlevé la vie de ton frère de sang, tu te dois de servir sa mémoire. Quiconque ayant vidé de sang son jumeau est un monstre ! Sers sa mémoire ! Offre-lui un bon enterrement aux côté de celle qui l'aimait puisque celle qu'il aimait n'est plus de ce monde !"

Zero allait répondre, elle l'interrompit avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit.

"Tu le sais bien non ? Il aimait Shizuka ! Shizuka ! Celle que tu detestait le plus au monde ! Celle qui a boulversé nos vies... Nos vies à tous les trois ! Lady Shizuka a aussi boulversé mon destin... au moins autant que le tien ! Et surement autant qu'elle a changé l'existence d'Ichiru !"

Zero haïssait Shizuka Hiô, il devait répondre.

"Maria... Tu as gagné. Je viendrais dans quelques temps. Je ne sais pas quand. Cela se comptera peut-être en jours, semaines, mois ou années, mais je viendrais. Et là, je te tuerais. Ensuite, je porterais tes restes là ou reposera Ichiru."

La jeune fille sourit en son for interieur. Elle lâcha la main glacée d'Ichiru qu'elle tenait durant tout ce temps pour caresser les cheveux du cadavre.

"Je suis d'accord. Je t'attendrais. Où comptes-tu l'enterrer ?"

Le vampire hunter, vampire lui-même refléchit encore un bref instant.

"Près de ce cerisier qui se tenait dans la cour de la maison où nous vivions avec nos parents quand ils sont morts. C'est sous ce cerisier que se tenait Ichiru quand il vu Hiô pour la première fois. Je n'aime pas cet endroit, et je n'y sois pas retourné depuis près de 5 ans, quand on m'a emmené ici, mais Ichiru aimait ce lieu. Je veux lui faire plaisir..."

Il jeta un regard en coin à Maria.

"Et servir ainsi sa mémoire."

Les années étaient passées depuis ce bien triste jour où Maria avait appris la mort de celui qu'elle aimait et promis à Zero de l'attendre. Mais il n'était toujours pas venu. Depuis quelques temps, ne tenant plus, elle s'était mis à le chercher avec ses "yeux d'oiseaux". Elle ne l'avait pas retrouvé. Par contre, là, elle venait de trouver quelque chose d'étrange... D'étrange et d'interressant à la fois... Un sang pur, ressemblant à Kaname Kuran. Ce n'était pas lui, mais il y avait des ressemblances... Un air de famille... Elle le regarda à travers les pupilles de son hibou favori. Il se tenait face à une sang pur. Elle pleurait et criait. Elle n'entendait pas ce qu'elle disait mais la reconnut. C'était la grande Sara Shirabuki. Elle prit peur. Elle venait de reconnaître le vampire. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu mais avait beaucoup entendu parler de lui : Rido Kuran, celui qui avait blessé Ichiru, ce qui poussa celui-ci à demander à Zero de le tuer.

"Rido Kuran..." le fiancé de Lady Shizuka, celui qui provoqua l'execution de son amant, l'ennemi des sang purs... Celui qui avait causé la mort d'Ichiru.

Maintenant, il vidait de son sang la dernière des Shirabuki. Elle mourrait sous ses yeux. Maria Kurenai, horrifiée, courut à la recherche de ses parents.

"Père ! Mère ! Venez au plus vite !"

Elle leur expliqua la situation. Un sang pur en tuait un autre sous ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait le laisser faire !  
Les parents de Maria, lui expliquèrent alors qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Le Sénat avait été détruit, les Kuran étaient montés sur le trône, il ne pouvaient rien faire, surtout si l'un des sangs pur en question faisait parti de la famille royale.

"Père, mère... Ils se detestent ! Prevenons tout de même le couple monarqual !"  
Les parents de Maria étaient habitués à leur fille. Elle ne pouvait beaucoup sortir au dehors, alors elle  
s'occupait comme elle pouvait, en passant ses journées à regarder le monde, cela ayant apporté son lot de bonheurs comme de malheurs. Elle se sentait obligé de s'occuper de ce qui ne la regardait pas.  
"Bon, Maria... D'accord, nous prévenons les Kuran... Reste ici bien tranquillement."  
Ils partirent, laissant leur fille vaquer à son activité favorite : mettre son nez dans ce qui ne la regardait pas vraiment.

Rido Kuran... il était... en train de déshabiller le corps inerte de Lady Sara ! Maria, terrifiée de ne pouvoir rien faire, commença à paniquer, se demandant si le fait d'espionner ainsi les gens de lui apporterait pas des malheurs.

_ Les sangs-pur ont un nombre inestimé de pouvoirs. _

Et il se trouve que l'un d'eux et de se rendre compte des espionnages des personnes possèdant "l'oeil de l'oiseau".

Rido se tourna vers l'hibou utilisé par Maria pour le regarder.  
Elle déglutit.

"Tu es là... Miss Kurenai ? On ne s'est jamais vu ? Grave erreur, rattrapons le temps perdu dès ce soir si tu veux bien."  
Il disparu un bref instant... pour se retrouver dans la chambre ou se trouvait Maria !

"Et si nous faisions plus ample connaissance, chère admiratrice de feu Shizuka ma fiancée ?"

Elle recula, terrifiée d'avoir un sang pur en face d'elle.

Un miracle. Elle voulait un miracle.

Et pourquoi espèrer un miracle ? Depuis la mort d'Ichiru, elle ne vivait plus vraiment, puisque tout ce qu'elle aimait s'en était allé...  
Il ne lui restait plus qu'a mourir, en pensant un dernière fois à Lady Shizuka et Ichiru.

La porte s'ouvrit.

"Ichiru" pensa t-elle.

Ce n'était pas Ichiru. Mais elle n'était pas très loin de la réponse non plus...

"Kiryû... sale chien... C'est toi qui m'as tué la dernière fois..." faisait la voix de Rido (et pas la mienne ^o^)  
"Zero !" pensa Maria, soulagée "Il vient pour me tuer !!"  
"Plutôt que de profiter de cette jeune demoiselle et de Lady Sara que j'ai laissée en plan, il me va falloir te tuer... C'en est presque lassant... Régenerer pour me retrouver de nouveau face a toi..."  
Il regarda longuement Zero qui n'avait dit mot.

"Quoique... Je peux très bien tuer cette fille sous tes yeux voir l'effet que ca te fait... Elle aimait ton frère jumeau tu sais ? En sa mémoire, que feras-tu ?"  
Son regard allait de Maria à Zero  
"Oui..." fit-il pensivement "Cela pourrait être bien amusant... Je te tuerais sous ses yeux afin d'attendre sa réaction".

Il s'approcha de Maria, qui paralysée par la peur ne put bouger. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

"Rido..." La voix de Zero.

"Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit en ta présence, il y a lontemps déjà... mais..."

Il pointa son Bloody Rose sur le sang pur.

"Ne me prends pas ma proie !"

Il tira successivement dans le bras de Rido, puis dans le front de Maria. Si Rido resta droit et ne broncha pas, Maria, elle, tomba au sol.

"Rido... je finirais de m'occuper de toi plus tard, j'ai une promesse à honorer. Retourne t'amuser avec le corps de cette sale Shirabuki en attendant. Même si je n'ai pas eu le temps de tous vous tuer, j'ai preféré venir remplir ma part du contrat maintenant. Le reste attendra bien encore un peu."

Il pris le corps de Maria dans ses bras et le porta.

La respiration de celle-ci se faisait de plus en plus rare. Elle haletait presque, du sang coulant sur son visage blanc nacré et se prenant dans ses cheveux aussi gris argentés que celui qu'elle aimât.

"Maria... Nous avons un mort à visiter, si tu veux bien.

* * *

**Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Je préviens : je ne vous lâcherais pas avant d'avor des reviews !! **

**J'ai galérée près de 2 heures par chapitre, ce n'est pas rien !! Faites un effort en me disant ce que vous en pensez, sinon je boude !!**

**A part ça... prochain chapitre : "Une autre vision des choses" où l'on apprend le POURQUOI du COMMENT !! Ne le ratez pas, c'est dedans que l'on dévoile une grande partie de l'intrigue.**

**Et en bonus exclusif : Zero Kiryû, en slip TORTUE NINJA !!  
**


	11. Una autre vision des choses

**"Les sang-purs ont un nombre inestimé de pouvoirs..." ****_chapitre 10_**

**nom du chapitre : **"Une autre vision des choses"

**auteure : **l'infiniment douteuse Jolly-Roger-77 ! (oui oui celle-là même ! ^^)

**Rating : **Je dirais K +... ou T- Il y a du sang et une ou deux descriptions gores mais rien de déconseillé aux âmes sensibles ! (ou alors très très sensibles XD)

**Prairing : **En fait, c'est quelq'un qui tient un monologue durant tout le chapitre... donc comme il est tout seul, il risque pas d'y avaoir grand-chose XD

**Disclamers : **Le Chevalier Vampire répondant au nom étrangement original de "Zero" appartient à Matsuri Hino. Son slip Tortue Ninja est une de mes inventions... rassurez-vous : il n'y a aucune atteinte à la pudeur dans ce chapitre, c'est juste un délire d'une auteure barjo... pure débilité adolescente, quand tu nous tiens XD

**Note : **Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas une fan de Zero, est que je n'ai pas pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'imaginer en sous-vetements ! En fait, c'est un clin d'oeil à ma chère amie qui avait tué Zero alors qu'il était en maillot de bain (tortue ninja of course !). Ma chère Nesnes, je te permet de fantasmer son ton héros : Zero !!! (et oui, c'est une de ses fangirls ___-)

* * *

**  
**

**"Une autre vision des choses..."** (POV Zero Kiryû)

Je tiens un vampire mort dans mes bras. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je porte un mort, mais la première fois que je porte un vampire. En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment un vampire. C'est une vampiresse. Et ce n'est pas n'importe quelle vampiresse. Celle-là, je ne veux la mettre dans le même sac que les autres. C'était une amie d'Ichiru. Elle l'aimait même. C'est sans doute pour ça que c'est le monstre anvers lequel j'éprouve le moins d'anpathie. Mais elle est morte. Je l'ai tuée. Elle aussi. J'ai d'abord aspiré petit à petit la vie de mon jumeau, jusqu'a causer sa perte, puis, enfin, après une promesse faite avec Maria, je lui ai aussi pris sa vie, à elle.

Les tuer. Tous. Et ce, en faisant obstacle sur mon passé et sans prendre en compte mes sentiments. Je les tuerais tous. D'abord les sang-purs. Pendant ces dernières années, j'ai enlevé la vie en premier à Rido Kuran (qui de toute évidence refit temporairement surface), une cousine de Sara Shirabuki, l'oncle de Shizuka Hiô, et j'ai pu... mettre en place tout un rouage machiavélique afin de tuer des vampires aristocrates.  
Un instant que je vous explique.

Tout d'abord, j'ai choisi mes victimes. Mes anciens camarades d'école, ces "charmants" vampires pacifiques. Eux aussi étaient les pions de Kuran. Comme moi. Parmi eux, je convainc quelqu'un de réaliser quelques petites choses. C'est fou comme un vampire peut se montrer gentil et compréhensif face à un hunter qui tient un Bloody Rose. C'est lui qui les emmena en vacances dans la maison de la famille Aïdô.

Ensuite, je me suis renseigné sur leurs points faibles.  
Prenons Sôen par exemple. Elle aimait Kaname Kuran, qui, lui, ne la voyait pas. En lui envoyant une lettre faussement rédigé par celui-ci, je lui ai porté un coup grave. Cette lettre lui disait que "moi", (soi-disant cet imbécile de Kuran) je ne ressentais rien pour elle et qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se préoccuper d'avantage de sa beauté superficielle que de tenter de "me" conquérir avec des yeux remplis de larmes ou un faux esprit de camaraderie. Ensuite, j'ai réussi, (par l'intermédiaire de mon "complice" mis sur place) à convaicre Kain de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Après, j'avais prévu que si elle n'avait pas la mauvaise idée de l'aimer à son tour, elle s'enfermerait dans sa chambre, fidèle à son habitude, afin de "réfléchir" au futur.  
Ce qu'elle fit, bien evidemment.

Connaissant la nature impulsive de Kain, il ne manquerait pas de faire quelque chose d'insensé. En l'occurence, il surpassa mes espérances en s'enterrant avec elle.  
Le fait que l'ancienne camarade de chambre de cette traitresse de Yûki tomberait malade à l'enterrement de Sôen et Kain ne fut qu'un demi hasard. En vérité, je rôdais aux alentours de la demeure des Aïdô, prennant des nouvelles par l'intermédiaire de mon complice. J'ai donc demandé à celui-ci de verser une préparation (en lui faisant croire que c'était des vitamines) dans l'assiette de Shiki lors du repas de la veillée funèbre. C'est cette préparation qui fut à l'origine de la "maladie". Il me cru (a propos des vitamines) mais préféra offrir les offrir à sa belle, ce qui, au final, ne changea pas grand-chose. Le jour d'après, elle tombait malade.

La suite fut en grande partie indépendante de ma volonté. Par un heureux hasard des circonstances, même si tout ne se déroula pas comme prévu, le résultat resta le même que mon objectif premier.

Mon complice (Aïdô, le cacher ne sert à rien) veilla au chevet de Wakaba. Il se sentait coupable de ce qui lui arrivait. Il savait que par ma faute, elle était au seuil de la mort.  
Ma faute ?  
Pas vraiment.  
J'ai juste permis à Seiren de remettre ceux qu'elle voyait comme des "pêcheurs" dans le droit chemin.

Mais juste après la mort de la meilleure amie de la Grande Traitresse, arriva un imprévu. Des fiançalles qui me brisèrent le coeur. Voir Tôya et Shiki s'unir, je trouva cela à la fois ridicule et dangereux. Si jamais ils remontaient le moral de mes "condamnés", cela pourrait aurait pu nuir à mon plan. Si le couple les laissait là, guettés par la folie et la peur, ils auraient été plus aptes à s'entre-tuer. En revanche, si ils leur redonnaient espoir, ils se seraient unis pour vaincre ces morts mystérieuses dictées par une puissance supérieure.  
En l'occurence, par moi.

Il n'en fut, heuresement rien.  
Cet imprévu ne changea strictement rien.  
Juste après, Seiren, rongée par le remord, se donna la mort. Après, mon complice partit de cette maison, et je mis fin à ses jours quelques temps après. Après... Tôya et Shiki se mirent à vivre ensemble.  
Je décida alors de me faire passer pour cet abruti de Kuran auprès de Shiki quand il vint "me" demander de l'aide. C'est moi qui avait empoisonné les Pocky que Rima avait ingurgités. J'aurais pu lui donner l'anti-poison, mais je decida de tester leur amour de l'un envers l'autre. Je proposa donc à Senri un marché terrifiant : Soit elle mourrait et lui vivait, soit il se sacrifiait pour qu'elle survive.

Je vous ai dit que j'avais tué quelques sang purs n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, chaque sang pur tué je l'ai vidé de son sang. Ce sang m'a fourni de nombreux pouvoirs. J'ai ainsi pu transférer l'esprit de Senri dans le corps de sa fiancée. Et ce, en ecourtant sa vie de moitié. Tout le monde y gagnait.  
Surtout moi et mon esprit de vengeance.

J'ai aussi enlevé la vie de la cousine Shirabuki. Ca, je suis sûr de vous l'avoir déjà dit. Et elle, elle m'avoua (sous la menace) que sa cousine avait des penchants meurtiers envers les descendants de sénateurs. Takuma Ichijô, le "survivant" était le petit-fils d'Asatô Ichijô, le monstre de l'aristocratie vampire. Je l'ai envoyé droit dans la gueule de la louve, laissant faire les insticts feminins et assassins de la princesse Shirabuki.  
Voilà tout. Même si tout ne s'est pas conformé à mon plan, j'ai atteint mon but, et j'ai ainsi pu vérifier ma toute-puissance.

Je suis le plus grand des Hunters. J'ai tué plus de vampires que quiconque. Ou, du moins, j'ai tué plus de sang purs que quiconque.

Mais avant avoir mis en place ce plan, j'avais promis a Maria Kurenai, une jeune vampiresse qui s'était éprise de mon jumeau, de la tuer en temps voulu pour l'enterrer avec lui. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de massacrer tous les Level : A, mais j'ai au moins pu tester mes qualités de stratèges.

"Sale Kuran... Tu n'es pas le seul à savoir manipuler les gens. Moi aussi j'ai des pions. Et tu vas bientôt en faire partie."

Ma prochaine cible ? Yûki et Kaname Kuran. Cela fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu... Ai-je encore des sentiments envers Yûki ? Sans doute que oui. Mais je pense que j'aime Yûki Kurosu, pas Yûki Kuran. Yûki Kuran a dévoré Yûki Kurosu. Elle n'a pas pu éviter ce changement, mais elle a tout fait pour garder son point de vue et son regard sur le monde. Elle aime encore cet imécile de Kaname... Je maudis le jour où j'ai appris que non seulement ils sont frères et soeurs, mais en plus promis l'un à l'autre aussi bien par le sang que par le destin !

Mais, j'ai beau chercher, tout se rapporte au jour où Shizuka Hiô a massacré ma famille. Sans ça, Kaien Kurosu ne m'aurait pas accueilli. Je n'aurais rencontré, ni sa fille adoptive, ni l'ami vampire qui passait de temps à autres leur rendre visite. Cette fille adoptive a vraiment bien pris soin de moi. Elle ne cessait de sourire, esperant que je fasse comme elle. Elle ne savait pas tout de mon histoire, et ne comprenait pas tout non plus, mais elle s'arrangeait toujours pour que je regarde devant moi. Elle ne me demandait pas d'oublier, mais de guérir.

Yûki Kurosu.

Quant à Kaname Kuran... Dès le premier jour où je l'ai vu, je compris que c'était un sang pur. Dès le premier jour où je l'ai vu, je me mis à le haïr visérablement. Et dès le premier jour où je l'ai vu, j'ai aussi compris que Yûki l'aimait profondement. Et cela à rongé mon coeur de parts et d'autres... Le pire est que l'amour, l'amitié et la gentillesse qu'elle nous offrait à tous... lui avaient été appris par... Lui.  
Et Lui ? L'aimait-il ?  
Au début je pensais qu'il voulait juste la proteger ou encore qu'il la considérait comme une soeur... Mais, au final, il s'est averé qu'ils étaient vraiment de la même famille.

Je tiens Maria dans mes bras... Je lui ai tiré dessus avec le Bloody Rose. Je l'emmène près de mon ancienne demeure. C'est loin. Par chance, j'ai du temps. Pendant le voyage, je vais refléchir à mon nouveau plan. Comment vais-je tuer mon plus grand ennemi ? Et, par la même occasion, la seule fille que j'ai jamais aimé ?  
Pourquoi ne pas les faire s'entre-tuer ? Je pense que le mieux serait pour moi de ne pas revoir Yûki. Je risquerais de succomber face à ses yeux larmoyants. A moins que ce ne soit moi qui pleure devant elle et son bonheur parfait.  
Pourquoi ne pas manipuler ce chien de Kuran comme il m'a manipulé ?

"Sauf que lui c'était pour le bonheur et la protection de sa soeur, pas pour tuer."

Ca y est... Ma consience se remet à essayer de m'empêcher de penser à la vengeance... Mais elle n'a jamais entièrement tort. J'ai une consience intelligente. Je pense qu'elle ne fait pas vraiment partie de moi. C'est une autre entité. Un être à part entière. Moi, Zero Kiryû, suis un être sans consience. Elle ne fait pas partie de moi. Car, après tout, je suis un de ces monstres. Ils n'ont pas d'esprit. Donc, par conséquent, moi non plus.

Et si je me présentais devant lui et sa petite soeur et que je leur tirais une balle du Bloody Rose dans la tête ? Mais ils sont puissants, ils pourront même survivre à cela. Et d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas assez sanglant. Je preférerais une mort plus... sadique.

Et pourquoi ne pas les endormir artificiellement puis de leur arracher ongles, cheveux et peau avant de manger leurs organes ? Bonne idée. Côté sadisme et sang, dur de faire mieux. Mais je crains que ce ne soit trop barbare. Si je veux rendre la pareille aux Kuran, il faut que ce soit plus... raffiné. Je pense que si je force Yûki à tuer son frère, ça suffira.

Et après ? Comment pourrais-je tuer celle avec qui j'ai partagé tant d'années ? Et si je la contraignais à m'épouser et que nous aurions des enfants ? Non, non... Il faut m'enlever cette idée de l'esprit. Sinon, je n'arriverais jamais à la tuer au moment voulu. Elle m'a trahit. Elle ne le désirait pas, loin de la, mais elle m'a trahit.  
Je dois garder en tête le fait qu'elle n'est pas différente des autres.

Je vais les voir et les tuer d'une manière bestiale. Comme ça, je serais vengé et ils seront morts dans des douleurs atroces.

Pour l'instant, enterrer Maria auprès d'Ichiru.

Une dernière peletée de terre afin de recouvrir sa tombe. Leur tombe. Non, je n'ai pas déjà tué les Kuran. Je viens juste de rendre visite à mon frère et à sa nouvelle colocataire.

Maintenant... Rendre visite à ses chers Kuran.

Je suis près de leur manoir. Le souci est que, depuis qu'ils vivent ensemble et que le Sénat a été détruit (cela date tout de même de plusieurs années) ils sont devenus les "maîtres du monde de la nuit". Ma cible est le couple royal. Mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'ils ont des centaines de gardes ou quelque chose dans le genre. Cela veut dire qu'ils sont importants et qu'ils auront sans doute des invités chez eux. Mais ce n'est pas si mal finalement. Peut-être hebergent-ils en ce moment des sang purs ? Cela me ferait perdre moins de temps.

Ma soif de vengeance m'aura apporté de nombreux ennuis... Je suis toujours sur les routes, dans une perpétuelle fuite. Et si je me relaxais un peu avant mon ultime meurtre, celui que j'attends depuis si longtemps ? Je rentre dans leur jardin. Ils n'ont pas de système de sécurité, et ça m'étonne. Peut-être ne sont-ils pas si intelligents que ça finalement ?

Et là, je vois une chose qui est la bienvenue. Je me précipite vers elle. Une fois à son niveau... je retire ma chemise enduite de terre et j'enlève mon pantalon plein de sang et de boue. Je dévoile ansi un charmant slip "Tortue Ninja" que j'affectionne tout particulièrement. Et là...

Je plonge dans la piscine royale !!

Je suis aux anges. Je n'ai pas pu me laver depuis des jours. Et la dernière fois c'était dans un lac avec des poissons, ce qui est très (mais alors très) désagréable.

Je me dirige vers le fond. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais j'ai comme l'impression que la piscine "m'aspire". Un sort de ce sale sang pur ? Possible, même plus que probable. C'est pour ça qu'il n'y avait pas de système d'alarme ! Il m'a eu le Chien Kuran !

Ma tête heurte violement le fond de la piscine. Sous le choc, j'entrouve la bouche pour crier, mais je ne fait qu'avaler de l'eau chauffée et chlorée, ainsi que du sang.

Sang.  
Du sang.  
Toujours plus.  
C'est le mien.  
Je me suis ouvert le crâne dans la piscine ennemie.

Sang.

C'est ma dernière pensée.

Sang.

* * *

**Alors est-ce que mon esprit machiavéliquement tordu à répondu à vos exigences ? Avouez que ce n'est pas très courant de voir Zero en slip Tortue Ninja dans une fic !! **

**Dans le prochain chapitre : "La piscine écarlate" (entre parenthèses ce titre aurait très bien pû convenir à ce chapitre mais bon... l'auteure est bête, je vous avais prévenus !! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!)**

**Vous aurez droit à une mort VRAIMENT innatendue (où je ne m'y connais pas !) Moi même j'ai hallucinée quand j'ai vu ce que mon cerveau avait fait écrire à mes doigts ! Trop romantique !! Trop Kawai !!**

**Certains des chapitres suivants seront un peu plus... gores ! (je pense au 16ème, que j'écris actuellement et où l'on voit au scène très bien décrite d'auto-mutilation !)**

**Reviews ? Sinon vous êtes un monstre !!**

**Ah ! Au fait ! Pour la grande manipulation de Zero, je ne l'avais pas prémédité ! En fait, je ne savais comment le faire mourir et j'ai décidé qu'il parlerait de ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'alors, dans l'ombre. Et là, je me suis dis : "Et si il les avait tous tué ?" **

**Et je me suis rendue compte que ça collait à merveille ! Tous s'emboitait parfaitement bien, j'étais scootchée ! (je pense tout particulièrement à la mort de Hanabusa, tué par Zero après s'être exilé... Je n'avais vraiment RIEN prévu !!) Je suis trop contente que ca ait marché... YOUPI !! On sort le champomy ! (et oui, je suis mineure ___-)**

**Eh, eh... Pour info le chapitre 16 s'intitule _"Celle que l'on avait oublié"_. Je ne dis pas clairement son nom mais j'ai mis suffisament d'infos _la_ concernant ! Et la fin promet d'être DETONNANTE !! (je ne sais pas exactement comme ça va se finir... on verra bien !)**

**Et... pour les fans de Yûki, sachez que j'ai creusé sa psycologie du plus profond que je pouvais... au début je trouvais ça triste, mais au final, c'est larmoyant ! (et mon boulot désolant, je sais désolée -__-) Mais au final, j'ai vraiment assombrie sa nature... quoique, au final, rien ne dit qu'elle ne sera pas comme ça dans la suite du manga ! ("tiré par les cheveux ? Pas du tout !"**

**Je veux vous revoir dans le chapitre suivant ! Je veux des reviews !!**

**A bientôt dans le chapitre 11 !**

**Sur ce, c'était votre dévouée Jolly-Roger-77  
**


	12. La piscine écarlate

**"Les sang-purs ont un nombre inestimé de pouvoirs..." ****_chapitre 11_**

**nom du chapitre : **la piscine écarlate

**auteure : **votre (dès)honnorée Jolly-Roger-77

**rating : **K+ ou T- ? En tout cas : sang, mots à bannir de son vocabulaire si on a moins de 5 ans et description sanglante (où ça ?)

**prairing : **un romantique YûkiXKaname... (sortez les mouchoirs !)

**disclaimers : **l'être noble, doux, gentil, attentioné, beau, fort, intelligent, patient, magnifiquement parfait, et parfaitement magnifique répondant au nom classe de Kaname Kuran ne m'appartient malheuresement pas __- Il est la propriété légale de Matsuri Hino... En revanche, tout ce qui sonne "cloche" "bête" "idiot" "inutile" et "futile" c'est sûrement à moi !

**note : **j'ai galèèèèèèèrée sur cette mort... je suis resté un bout de temps à m'esquiter les zieux (yeux) sur mon écran d'ordi pour votre bon plaisir... VENEREZ-MOI !! Mouhahahahahahahaha !!

* * *

**"La piscine écarlate."** POV Yûki Kuran

"Je suis à la fenêtre de la chambre que je partage avec mon fiancé. J'étais tranquillement en train de penser à mon mariage qui à lieu dans près d'un mois, quand j'ai soudainement ressenti une aura familière. Familière certes, mais aussi remplie de haine, de mélancolie, de peine et de colère.

J'ai regardé au travers de la vitre.  
J'eus d'abord du mal à le reconnaître. Cela faisait lontemps que je ne pas ressentie cette aura et puis, quand j'ai vu, dans la pénombre, ces deux yeux aussi rouges que l'enfer, j'ai compris.

Zero.

Celui avec qui j'ai grandi. Celui que j'ai aidé. Qui m'a aidé aussi. Celui... qui m'a aimé. Celui pour lequel je ne suis pas toujours sûre de mes sentiments, malgrès les années écoulées. Celui... que j'ai inconsiement trahi et bléssé.

"Il vient pour me tuer".

Notre promesse.

Nous nous sommes fait, lui et moi bon nombre de promessses. Je me revois encore, quand je n'avais pas encore 16 ans, courir vers lui alors qu'il partait au loin, l'ensserer dans mes bras en lui jurant que je demeurerait son alliée, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Quelques temps après, je lui faisais le serment de lui servir de garde-manger quand il le desirerait.  
Les mois ont passés, j'ai appris ma vraie nature, Zero a commencé à sombrer dans un cauchemard aussi noir que les yeux de Kaname-sempai (je ne peux m'empêcher de faire des comparaisons avec celui que j'aime).  
Et moi... juste avant notre séparation... Il m'a embrassée, et c'est là que j'ai réalisé ce qu'il ressentait pour moi et qu'il refoulait au fond de lui-même depuis tout ce temps... Il a dit qu'il viendrait me tuer. Je n'avais pas envie de mourir. J'étais totalement perdue, mais je ne voulais pas mourir. Mon futur avec Kaname-sempai s'annonçait possible et réussi, comme le dictait notre destin. Je devais de toute manière quitter Zero, le directeur, Yori... ainsi que tout les autres... Après ma transformation en vampire, je m'étais inconsiement fait à cette idée, si bien que, le moment venu, j'eus beau avoir le coeur brisé, je demeurais tout aussi forte qu'auparavant.

Il a dit qu'il viendrait me tuer...  
Je n'avais pas envie de mourir maintenant. Pas alors que mes perpetuelles angoisses d'ignorer "qui" je suis venaient enfin de se dissipper.  
...Et qu'une fois fait, il s'oterait la vie.

J'ai alors répondu, le coeur lourd, que je le fuierais toute ma vie, afin qu'il ne me tue pas. Afin qu'il ne meurre pas. Si il me tuait, il se tuerait avec moi.

Je n'avais pas envie de mourir maintenant. Je ne voulais pas qu'il meurre par ma faute.

"Je viendrais te tuer."

Je ferme doucement mes yeux, en proie à une soudaine nostalgie. Ces mots résonnent encore en moi.

"Je viendrais te tuer..."

Qu'avais-je répondu déjà ?

"Alors, je te fuierais toute ma vie, Zero"

oui... c'était quelque chose comme ça...

"Jusqu'a ce que l'un de nous deux devienne cendres, je te fuierais."

Je rouvre les yeux.  
Sans le vouloir ni même m'en être rendue compte, j'ai le regard embué de larmes.

Peu après, je suis partie avec Kaname-sempai vivre dans le manoir de la famille Kuran. Là où je suis née. L'endroit qui avait vu passer mes premières années de vie.

Lors du meeting organisé au Quartier Général de la Guilde des Hunters, Kaname-sempai et Zero avaient discuté calmement, froidement, sans plus d'aimabilité que si l'autre était une limace baveuse portant un dentier. Au grand bal organisé peu après, je suis restée aux côtés de Kaname-Onii-sama, remplissant mes nouvelles obligations en tant que Princesse de Sang-pur, et héritière de la plus grande lignée du Clan de la Nuit. Tout cela était très nouveau pour moi... Voir des gens inconnus se prosterner devant moi, ne regarder que le couple que je formais avec mon Sempai, sourire encore et encore...

"Sourire encore et encore ?" J'esquisse un rictus maladroit et invonlontaire.

Ca me rappelle tant de souvenirs... La nuit de Bal à ma première année à l'Academy... La fameuse nuit où j'ai vu Shizuka Hiô dans son vrai corps, où Zero l'a blessé et où Kaname-Onii-Sama l'a achevé. Comme dirait le directeur Kurosu, mon père adoptif : "C'est pas chouette le travail de famille ?"  
Cette nuit, avant tout cela... Kaname-sempai m'avait fait parvenir une magnifique robe blanche, avec un collier où était accroché une rose rouge. Au début de la soirée, ainsi vêtue, je penetra dans le hall ou avait lieu la fête et je dis en riant à Zero de bien s'habiller. J'avais alors pris la fleur de mon collier pour la mettre à sa boutonnière. Et là... Là... il m'avait dit : "Je ne te comprends pas, comment peut-tu sourire tout le temps ?"  
Moi j'avais simplement répondu : "Je sais... c'est sûrement, parce que j'ai envie que tu souris."

Soupir. Tout cela est si loin... Je ne dois pas penser à mon passé en temps qu'humaine. Je ne suis pas humaine. C'était comme un cadeau de ma mère... 10 années sans avoir à me soucier de quelconques devoirs dû à mon sang ou encore... 10 années à vivre éloignées du destin tragique qui attend chaque sang pur dans l'ombre.

Tant de souvenirs remontent à la surface... Le directeur, Yori, Zero, mon travail de chargée de disipline, non, de gardienne... La Saint Xocolatl où j'ai offert du chocolat à Kaname-sempai... L'anniversaire de Takuma Ichijô, l'arrivé de Yagari sur le campus... Maria, Shizuka, Ichiru... Quand Kaname m'a mordue pour la première fois... Rido...

Ils doivent tous être morts à l'heure qu'il est... Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles du directeur ou de Yagari depuis plusieurs semaines, au bas mot. Yori, je sais qu'elle était en couple avec Aïdô-sempai, mais nous n'avons eu aucune nouvelles de tout le groupe de vampires aristocrates qui composait la Night Class (ni même de Seiren) depuis bien lontemps... Et Onii-Sama est inquiet à ce sujet, je le vois bien.

Quand à Zero... De toute évidence il est en vie. Il a du mettre de côté son travail en tant que Chef de la Guilde rien que pour moi... pour me tuer.

Il est couvert de sang... de combien de personnes a-t-il otée la vie ??

Je prends peur devant son regard... Il veut me tuer et m'enlever cette petite existence fragile que je protège de toutes mes forces... Je ne veux pas...

"Je viendrais te tuer"

Nos paroles résonnent doulouresement dans mon crâne...

"Alors je te fuierais toute ma vie, Zero..."

Je me prends la tête dans les mains

"Jusqu'a ce que l'un de nous deux devienne cendres..."

J'ai mal au coeur...

"...Je te fuierais."

Incapable de résister, j'enfouis ma tête dans les mains et je laisse aller libre cours à ma tristesse et à ma souffrance. Les larmes coulent entre mes doigts. Je suis perdue. Où que je regarde, tous sont frappés par le destin.

Pourquoi devoir choisir entre Kaname-Onii-Sama ou Zero ? Je ne veux pas.  
Je ne peux pas...

"Si seulement il pouvait mourir dans l'instant..."

Cette idée ne fait qu'effleurer mon esprit au début, mais elle devient vite obssessante.

"Si seulement il pouvait mourir dans l'instant... Si seulement il pouvait mourir dans l'instant..."

Je ne le veux pas... mais c'est plus fort que moi... je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repéter cette phrase dans ma tête, encore, et encore....

"Si seulement il pouvait mourir dans l'instant..."

Les sang-purs ont un nombre inestimés de pouvoir.

Et il se trouve que l'un deux est de faire réaliser une envie quelconque si elle en deveint visérable.

Je me redresse et sors ma tête hors de mes mains. Je renifle, je regarde par la vitre...

Zero s'est précipité, comme attiré par un aimant, dans la piscine ou il s'est ouvert le crâne.

Ma faute, c'est ma faute. Je ne m'en rend compte que quand je vois du sang remonter à la surface ainsi que quelques touffes de cheveux tenues uniquement par un pauvre lambeau de peau.

Horrifiée, je pousse un cri. Kaname-sempaï m'a entendue. Il a dû être au courant d'instict... Je le sens. Il ne va d'ailleurs pas tarder à venir me voir pour savoir pourquoi.... Pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

Un bruit de tissu qui se froisse... Un pas derrière moi... Je me retourne, lentement. Kaname-sempai... mon frère... est devant moi. Il a l'air triste de me voir si desespérée... Il ne peut pas me dire grand-chose...

"Pourquoi Yûki ?"

Oui... "pourquoi ?" Pourquoi ai-je fais ça ?

Je devais faire un choix entre les deux hommes de ma vie. Peut-être ai-je voulu tester mon amour envers mon grand frère ? J'ai les idées si embuées...

Tout. Tout subsiste. Les doutes, la peine, la honte, la tristesse, la rage, le desespoir... Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est plonger au fond de cette piscine pour mourir avec cet ami d'enfance que je viens de tuer... Inconsienellement ? Plus je reflechis, plus j'en doute.

"Comme ça, je serais enfin digne de Kaname-sempai. Je lui prouve mon amour de cette manière."

"Yûki..." Kamame-sempai se met à me caresser les cheveux. "Tu t'en veux n'est-ce-pas ?"

Oui. Oui, je m'en veux. "Pourquoi ?" Seul ce mot demeure... "pourquoi ?"

Je l'ignore moi-même. Peut-être afin de ne pas garder trop de bons souvenirs de ma période "humaine" ? Pour ne pas avoir de regrets ? Pour ne pas être infidèle à cet amour profond que je porte pour mon propre frère ? Pour ne plus sentir la nostalgie m'enserrer la poitrine quand je pense à mon "ancien-moi" ?

Je ne peux plus tenir. Je me refugie dans les bras de celui que j'aime en pleurant.  
Ca y est. Je suis sûre qu'il se dit que je suis devenue schizo maintenant...

"Yûki... Tu n'as pas changée..." (merci ca fait plaisir __-")

Tout ce que je veux, c'est demeurer prisonnière de l'ombre rassurante de mon aîné... A jamais... Je veux demeurer ainsi, comme protégée, en gardant les yeux fermés.

Soif.  
Soif extangible.

J'entrouve un oeil. Je regarde le cou de Kaname-sempai... Il est si blanc, si beau... Si seulement je pouvais... mais je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas me servir de mes crocs. Est-ce parce que j'ai telement souffert à cause des crocs des autres... et que je ne voudrais pas faire du mal à celui que j'aime ?

"Yûki... Tu n'a pas à te retenir."

Je me dresse sur la pointe des pieds (dur, dur d'être petite). Je lèche le cou de mon fiancé... je me prépare à l'avance... ce sang... si bon...

Au moment de le mordre, je me ravise.  
Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.

"Yûki... achève ce que tu as commencé."

Je ne peux pas lui désobéir...  
J'ouvre grands la bouche, j'enfonce mes crocs dans sa nuque.  
Je bois.

"Yûki..."  
Larme  
"Ne pleure pas... Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir".  
Renifle (Yûki: SNIIIIIIIIIIIIIRF) (Kaname : *bleurk*)  
"Ce n'est pas ta faute..."

Une fois mon "repas" achevé, je dessere l'entreinte sanglante que je maintenait avec mon frère.

murmure  
"Ka-Kaname-sempai..."  
"Yûki... nous sommes fiancés, appelle-moi au moins Kaname-sama"  
"Kaname-Onii-sama..."  
"Mouiii... c'est dejà ça" fait mon grand frère en souriant.

"Je..."  
Je n'arrive pas à faire sortir les mots de ma gorge

"Zero est..."

Sans pouvoir dire un mot de plus, je pars en courant, consiente qu'il allait bien finir par me suivre (sauf si il pense que je vais au toilettes ^^)

Je suis dehors. Près de la piscine désormais rouge.

Je m'agnouille à son bord.

"Zero..."

des bribes de phrases me reviennent en mémoire "Je serais toujours ton alliée Zero" "J'aurais tout fait pour que tu sois sauvé..." "Vas-y ! Prends d'où tu veux, mais essaie de ne pas renverser !" "Il y a très lontemps, je m'étais jurée que je serais toujours ton allié Zero... Quand bien même nous seons ennemis !"...

Larmes.

"Zero... Zero... Je... Pardon."

Je regarde la facade du manoir Kuran. Ma fenêtre.  
Kaname me regarde. Je vois sa vague silouhette à travers le vitrage.

"Kaname... Toi-aussi, pardonne-moi..."

Je le regarde toujours. Une idée me traverse l'esprit, et au même moment, je crois entrevoir un éclat briller dans les yeux de mon fiancé. Il se volatilse de ma chambre.

Pour apparaître à mes côtés.

"Yûki..." Il s'agenouille.

Je regarde les vetements que Zero a jeté à terre avant de plonger dans la piscine.  
Je regarde le Bloody Rose que j'ai ramassé quand je suis arrivée.  
Je pointe ma tempe.  
Kaname me regarde faire, serein.

"Yûki..."

Mes doigts sur la détente...

"Tu n'as pas enlevé le cran de sureté."

Et merde.

Comment on fait même pour enlever un foutu cran de sureté ? J'aurais dû acheter "le suicide pour les nuls" !

"Passe."  
J'hésite.  
Sa voix se fait impérieuse "Passe."

Je ne peux lui désobéir. Je lui tends l'arme.  
Il la déverouille.

"Yûki... C'est à moi de demander pardon..."

Il me regarde en souriant.

"Tout est ma faute"

Il pointe sa tempe et tire."

* * *

**C'est t'y pas meugnon tout ça ?? ^^ j'ai fait un renversement de situation au dernier moment ! Rassurez-vous les Kaname's fangirls : Il ne mourra pas tout de suite : il aura le temps de faire causette avec sa fiancée ! **

**Plus d'infos dans le chapitre 12 ! "L'âge et la raison" où l'on retrouvera LE personnage que tout le monde oublie ! Elle s'appelle Madame... suspens ! Une indice ? On la retrouve uniquement dans le tome 8, deuxième interlude "Ces secrets que j'ignore" c'est une femme assez âgée... (d'où le titre !)**

**et dans le chapitre prochain on retrouvera ce cher directeur Kurosu, ce charmant Tôga Yagari et aussi une autre fille que l'on oublie (il faut dire qu'on ne l'entrvoit que très rapidement dans le tome 5 quand elle fait la morale à Yûki)**

**A bientôt dans "l'âge et la raison !"  
**


	13. L'âge et la raison

**"Les sang-purs ont un nombre inestimé de pouvoirs..." ****_chapitre 12_**

**nom du chapitre : **L'âge et la raison

**auteure : **votre infatigable Jolly-Roger-77 qui a du finir ce chapitre vers 3 heures du matin mercredi dernier !

**rating : **K+... rien de spécialement gore.

**prairing : **aucun

**disclamer : **tout est à Matsuri Hino (dommage) sauf l'intrigue et les accesoires (boîte à sucre, escalier, thé à la menthe...)

**note de l'auteur : **au début je voulais tuer Yûki ici mais je me suis dis : C'est lassant de dire "Truc est mort, je me tue avec lui." ("truc" est ici le diaboliquement canon vampire de sang-pur Kaname)

* * *

**"L'âge et la raison."**

"Il s'est tiré dessus avec le Bloody Rodse de Zero..."

La voix de Yûki se brisa

"Il y a eu une détonnation, du sang a jailli et j'ai vu se former une tâche rouge sur sa tempe..."

Elle renifla.

"Il a juste cillé, il... j'ai vu son regard se crisper sous la douleur, mais il n'est pas mort..."

Larme

"Il m'a regardé avec amour et m'a dit "Je t'ai toujours aimé, petite soeur, alors, s'il te plait ne me regarde pas avec cet air peiné, pas juste avant ma mort. Je ne veux pas mourir en te voyant triste par ma faute. Aie l'air heureuse, même si il ne s'agit que d'un masque." Après, il s'est à nouveau tiré dessus. Et cette fois, il était vraiment en train de mourir ! Je voyais mon grand frère, l'amour de ma vie, mourir sous mes yeux."

Yeux rougis

"Cette fois... il... a vraiment mal encaissé le tir, il est tombé en arrière, la tête sur notre pelouse... près de la piscine où se trouvait... le corps de Zero... Que j'ai tué sans le savoir... Je me suis précipité prendre la tête de Onii-sama dans les bras. Il respirait encore. Mieux, il vivait encore. Les pouvoirs de regeneressence des sang-purs sont vraiment incroyables... Je lui ai caressé les cheveux en murmurant : "Kaname-sempaï..." Et là, il, il... il m'a dit "Yûki... apelle-moi "Kaname-sama" comme tu le faisais autrefois..."

Ricanement étouffé par un sanglot.

"Je ne savais pas que le fait que je l'apelle "Sempaï" l'attristait à ce point... Alors je me suis penchée sur lui, je lui ai embrassé le front en disant "Pas question, tu es mon Sempaï avant tout !"  
Il a sourit tristement "comme tu voudras... c'est juste que ça m'aurait fait plaisir que tu m'appelle comme avant..."

Les mains de Yûki se crispèrent sur le mouchoir brodé qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

"Je crois que ça l'a surpris de me voir lui refuser ça... Mais, dans un sens, je sais pertinement qu'il en avait assez des personnes se pliant à sa volonté... Lui ais-je fais plaisir en restant butée dans mon idée ? La mort de nos parents à marqué un tournant dans ma vie, l'arrivé de Zero en a causé un plus grand encore. Je crois bien que j'étais sa seule amie... Quand Kaname-onii-sama m'a ramené à ma forme première, j'étais choquée d'apprendre la vérité, mais je crois que Zero sombrait dans un état pire que le mien... Alors quand Kaname-Onii-Sama m'a dit "Appele-moi comme avant" Je n'ai pas vraiment su de quel "avant" il parlait. Avant que nos parents ne meurent ? Avant que Zero n'arrive dans notre vie ? Avant qu'il ne me "reveille" ? Avant qu'il ne m'ouvre les yeux sur le fait que j'aimais aussi Zero ? Je ne sais pas... sans doute que ça n'a pas d'importance... De toute façon... maintenant, plus rien ne peut avoir d'importance puisque Zero et Kaname-Onii-sama ont... sont... enfin..."

Elle essuya une larme qui coulait avec son mouchoir.

"Mais, là... Mon grand frère mourait sous mes yeux... je l'ai vu soupirer... puis respier de plus en plus difficilement. Les armes anti-vampires sont vraiment efficaces... Haruka... mon père... est mort ainsi... d'un coup bien porté dans le coeur. Shizuka a été blessée par l'arme de Zero, Puis Kaname l'a achevé dans l'ombre, en lui arrachant le coeur, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit... Les mains de mon frère sont souillées de nombreux meurtres, de nombreux mensonges et de nombreuses manipulations, mais, malgré tout, je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer... Je voulais partager toute la peine et toute la souffrance qu'il a du endurer, pendant tout ce temps... Où j'ai grandi dans l'ignorance la plus totale de "qui" j'étais..."

Deux larmes de la jeune femme tombèrent au sol, en rejoignant ainsi de nombreuses autres.

"Je n'ai jamais vraiment su comment Onii-Sama pouvait à la fois être mon frère et mon ancètre, le premier Kuran... Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de son passé, je pense... Puisque je suis sa descendante, il y a bien dû avoir une autre femme dans sa vie, non ? Peut-être que c'était moi et que je l'ignore ? Où bien ressemblait-il à mon oncle Rido, comme de trop dans une fratrie heureuse... Peut-être a-t'il eu un frère et une soeur qui se sont mariés entre eux ? Et que, donc, je ne suis pas de sa descendance directe ? J'ose l'espèrer... J'ose encore esperer que je suis la seule et l'unique. Espoir vain... Je ne sais pas, et je ne saurais sans doute jamais. Mais, bien que cela torture mon esprit, je pense que ne rien savoir à ce sujet m'est davantage bénéfique que de connaître la vérité."

Elle tortilla une mèches de ses cheveux entre deux de ses doigts.

"Il a fermé les yeux, je l'ai vu pâlir... Il m'a dis "S'il te plaît Yûki... Je t'ai toujours aimé, alors ne prends pas cet air peiné, essuie cette larme et souris-moi." J'ai obéis. J'ai souris et essuyé la larme qui se formait dans un coin de mon oeil. J'aurais tout fait pour mon frère. Il a ouvert les yeux. Et ce qu'il a vu en les ouvrant devait ressembler vaguement à une jeune fille ayant l'air heureuse. J'étais rongée mais j'aurais tout fait pour lui. Surtout alors qu'il était sur le point de mourir. Il ne voulait pas fermer à tout jamais ses yeux sur l'image de sa soeur triste. Je lui ai caressé les cheveux en souriant. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte en peine. Il m'a regardé, il a souris, puis il m'a dis "Je ne suis pas immortel finalement... mais, même si je me sens partir, j'aurais au moins eu la chance de pouvoir vivre lontemps avec ma fiancé si belle et si intelligente... Bien que l'ombre du troisième membre de notre triangle amoureux planait au-dessus de moi... J'aurais vraiment aimé me marier avec toi... Vraiment... Mais je me doute que tu aurais refusé... Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus..." Je lui ais alors répondu de sourire lui aussi, afin que je me dise qu'il partait en paix avec lui-même."

Elle arrèta de jouer avec sa mèche de cheveux.

"Et puis... à ce moment... je... j'ai vu la peau de Kaname-Onii-Sama se fissurer... Il partait. Il mourait. Il était serein. Il fallait que je lui dise quelque chose. Quelque chose qui lui ferait plaisir, et qui, en même temps lui prouverait mon amour pour lui, même si il m'est arrivé d'en douter. Alors... J'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, je les ai un peu mordillées, preuve que j'assumais à présent mon identité vampirique, et quand je me suis redressée, je lui ai dis "Je t'aime... Kaname-sama."

Les larmes coulaient de plus en plus vite...

"Il m'a regardé, à demi-surpris, mais heureux aussi. Il m'a souris sincèrement. "Yûki... je sais que te le dire est inutile, mais... même si la mort est en train de nous séparer, je ferais tout mon possible pour ne jamais t'oublier, à l'unique condition que je ne t'entrainne pas avec moi dans la mort." Je lui ai promis que je continuerais à vivre. J'ai vu passer sur son visage un sourire de douleur... Il n'en avait plus pour très lontemps, alors il m'a avoué... ce qu'il est advenu de nos amis. Tous morts. Visiblements entrainés malgré eux dans une machination mortelle. "Peut-être de Zero ?" Avait-il alors suggeré. Je n'en revenais pas... Tous morts ? Yori aussi ? Tous ? Vraiment tous ? "Tous" m'a t-il répondu "Tous, sauf Shiki et Tôya, ils ont visiblement échappé à la mort, mais ont vu leur vie diminuer de moitié... Et Shiki partage désormais le même corps que Rima... Seul un être très puissant a pu leur faire ça... Je pense qu'il s'agit de Zero. Il aurait pu obtenir de nombreux pouvoirs du sang des sang-purs qu'il a tués..." "Comment es-tu au courant ?" je lui ai demandé. Il m'a répondu avoir reçu une lettre de Shiki, peu après la découverte du corps de Takuma Ichijô avec celui de Lady Sara Shirabuki. De plus, Maria Kurenai, la jeune fille jadis maladive qui avait eu un rôle prépondérant dans "l'affaire Shizuka", était portée disparue depuis peu, juste après que ses parents l'ait contacté pour lui annoncer que Rido Kuran (notre oncle) était en train de tuer Lady Shirabuki. J'avais du mal a réaliser... Et si le fait que mon frère disparaissait sous mes yeux faisait-il partie de ce plan ? Je ne le sais toujours pas..."

Elle placa une mèche échappée de sa coiffure dèrrière son oreille.

"Et c'est à ce moment là... qu'il... Kaname-Onii-Sama... vola en éclats. Il est mort dans mes bras... Et depuis, je garde toujours un de ces éclats avec moi. C'était il y a une dizaine d'heures... Depuis, je n'ai ni mangé, ni fermé l'oeil."

Elle sortit de la poche de sa robe en dentelles noires un objet qui ressemblait étrangement à un morceaux de verre... ou de cristal fin.  
Yûki renifla et essuya ses larmes avec son mouchoir brodé.  
Elle releva la tête et dit à la femme très très âgée qui se tenait en face d'elle :

"Vous devez me trouver bien vaine, n'est-ce-pas... Madame Momoyama ?"

La vielle dame prit la parole :

"Ma petite Yûki... tu as bien grandi depuis le temps où je travaillais chez le directeur... De la jeune fille têtue et espiègle que tu étais, tu es passé à une jeune femme sensible et amoureuse... Le temps passe... et je ne m'en rends pas toujours compte. J'ai apellé ton père adoptif pour le mettre au courant de toute cette fâcheuse histoire... Il a dit qu'il viendrait au plus vite... Après je l'ai entendu parler à quelqun à côté de lui, ma laissant présager que cette personne viendrait aussi. Je ne sais pas qui c'est... j'aurais du me renseigner d'avantage..."

Elle regarda la jeune vampiresse fragile qui se tenait en face d'elle, assise dans un fauteuil rouge, aux accoudoirs de velours.

"Je vais aller te faire de thé. Attends-moi là bien sagement."

La femme se leva et sortit.

Madame Momoyama... Elle avait été engagée durant un temps chez le directeur et son travail consistait essentiellement à faire le ménage, la cuisine, et accessoirement, rapeller à la jeune Yûki Kurosu de faire ses devoirs. Elle avait bien vielli depuis ce temps là... Quelle âge a t-elle désormais ?

On sonna à la porte, la voix de Madame Momoyama se fit entendre.

"Oui, oui, j'arrive !"

Yûki, rongée par son chagrin, ne se demanda même pas qui pouvait sonner à sa porte. Elle essuya une larme pour la énième fois, et se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées...

Madame Momoyama... Kaname l'avait engagée aussi bien pour servir à faire le ménage que pour tenir compagnie à Yûki, car lui devrait souvent partir en voyage... Madame Momoyama... Elle connaissait Yûki et Zero depuis bien longtemps.

"Yûki ? Mr le directeur est arrivé !"

Yûki releva la tête à l'apelle de son nom, une étincelle de vie réapparut brièvement dans ses yeux, mais elle n'avait néammoins pas la force de se lever.

Le directeur, qui était aussi, autrefois, son père adoptif, entra dans la pièce en compagnie d'un homme et d'une jeune femme que la vampiresse connaissait bien autrefois.  
Alors, malgré sa douleur, elle se leva, aussi bien par surprise que pour les accueillir.  
"Yagari-sensei, la présidente du pavillon...! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?"

"Charmant accueil..." gromella Tôga Yagari.  
"Tu te souviens de moi... mademoiselle l'ancienne chargé de discipline ?" fit alors l'ancienne présidente du Pavillon du Soleil, une des rares élèves à ne pas avoir eu la mémoire effacée après que le secret de la Night Class fut dévoilé.

"Yûkiiiiii !! Ma chérie !!! Viens dans les bras de ton papa !!"  
C'était la voix du directeur bien evidemment...  
Il se rua pour prendre sa fille adoptive dans ses bras.  
"Quand j'ai appris la nouvelle, j'ai couru te voir ma chériiiie !!'  
"Oui... merci beaucoup... Directeur."  
Il cessa soudainement de l'enlacer, recula de quelques pas, la toisa du regard, croisa les bras et, très solenel lui dit :

"Appelle-moi "Papa" ma fille chérie !"

Yûki Kuran eu un sourire maladroit.  
Et le directeur reçut un coup de pied dans le dos... de la part de Yagari.  
"C'est bon, reprend-toi viellard sénile ! Pas la peine d'en faire des tonnes !"  
Le directeur sourit, il était désormais habitué à se faire appeler "viellard sénile", depuis le temps !

"Yûki...", fit le Hunter borgne, "Comment te sens-tu ? Est-ce que ça va ?"  
La vampiresse fut quelque peu surprise du fait qu'un chasseur de vampire lui demande si elle allait bien, à elle, une de ses ennemis héréditaires.  
"Euh... je... je ne peux pas aller bien... mais... disons que... j'essaie de me remettre peu à peu..."  
"hum.." fit Yagari  
"Raconte-nous comment ça c'est passé, toute l'histoire et dans les moindres détails, cela te soulagera peut-être de ta peine ?" dit l'ancienne camarade de classe de Yûki.  
"Oui..."  
La princesse de sang-pur se re-assit et raconta son histoire une nouvelle fois. Ses interlocuteurs l'écoutaient en silence.

Madame Momoyama, elle, retourna faire son thé.  
Elle connaissait le directeur depuis longtemps. Elle connaîssait aussi beaucoup Yûki, Zero et Kaname. Cela faisait si longtemps... Elle était si vielle... Quel âge avait-elle déjà ?  
Peu importe après tout, elle n'avait pas l'intention de mourir de sitôt !  
Mais... le destin en veut parfois autrement...  
Elle posa la théière pleine d'un thé à la menthe sur un grand plateau, y apposa des tasses, prit cette charge et monta les escaliers...  
Elle arriva sans encombre jusqu'a la pièce où Yûki racontait son histoire, posa le plateau sur une table et se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié le sucre.  
Et elle partit le chercher.  
Malheuresement pour elle, elle se prit les pieds dans un grand tapis, passa cul par dessus tête et tomba dans l'escalier principal.

Résultats : De nombreuses fractures diverses, des côtes démantibulées, un deuil continu, une mort de plus et une pierre tombale à faire graver à son nom.

* * *

**Alors ? C'était comment ? Comment ça "nul" ? J'ai planché dessus jusqu'a avoir des cernes jusqu'aux genoux !**

**Ralalala... même pour dire que c'est "nul" laisse une preview ! (ca me fera toujours plaisir !)  
**


	14. Miam ! Des meringuettes !

**"Les sang-purs ont un nombre inestimé de pouvoirs..." _chapitre 13_**

**nom du chapitre : **"Miam ! Des meringuettes !" (non, ce n'est pas une blague ! ^^)

**auteure : **votre gourmande Jolly-Roger-77

**rating : **K+... ou T-... on a quelques descrition sanglante mais pas traumatisantes (enfin je crois !)

**prairing : **aucun... vu que la plupart des couples sont morts !

**disclamers : **Les personnages vraiment géniaux de Vampire Knight sont à Matsuri Hino et les meringuettes à la framboise à ma grand-mère maternelle chez qui je suis en vacances et qui m'en a acheté ! (même si c'est pas mon genre de demander ^^)

**note : **malgré le titre on-ne-peut-plus... originalement décalé, il y aura bel et bien une mort !

* * *

**"Miam ! Des meringuettes !"**

Un grand bruit sourd se repercuta jusqu'au oreilles de Yûki, Yagari, le directeur Kurosu et moi-même. Mon ancienne camarade de classe, inquiète, cessa un instant son récit et apella "Madame Momoyama ? Est-ce que ça va ?"  
Elle n'eut pas de réponse et, avec un haussement d'épaules, continua de raconter la mort tragique de son fiancé.

Une fois qu'elle eu fini, le directeur remarqua :  
"Madame Momoyama n'est toujours pas revenue de la cuisine... Elle est longue à aller chercher une boîte de sucre !"  
J'avais alors tendu le bras pour attraper une tassé du thé qu'elle nous avait monté et je me suis rendu compte qu'il était froid, surement depuis longtemps.  
Yagari, qui n'avait jusque là dit aucun mot, se leva en disant qu'il allait voir ce qu faisait "la viellarde sénile" pour reprendre son expression favorite.

Yûki Kuran, sentant un silence gêné s'installer, se tourna vers moi et me demanda :  
"Et toi ? Que deviens-tu ?"

J'avais pris quelques secondes de reflexion avant de répondre:  
"Moi ? Euh... je vais, je viens, je vis. Actuellement, j'ai réussi à me faire engager auprès du directeur. Je sers à réaliser quelques tâches comme ce qui concerne la paperasse et l'administratif... Ce n'est pas le fort de ses messieurs. En plus, quand Mr Kurosu doit s'absenter pour aller convertir le monde à son point de vue pacifiste, je prend les rènes de l'academie."  
Yûki, songeuse, me répondait "Oui, je vo..."  
Quand la voix de Yagari l'interrompit en criant "Venez vite ! On a un problème !"

Inquiète, mais tout de même habituée au fait que Yagari exagerait toujours un peu, je sortis du fauteuil dans lequel je me trouvais et je me dirigeais vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix du hunter, bientôt suivie par mon employeur et sa fille d'adoption.

L'escalier principal. Un Yagari livide. Un corps démantibulé et sanglant, tel qu'il me semblait appartenir à un contorsionniste très souple. Ce n'était pas le cas. C'était madame Momoyama, la femme à tout faire du couple Kuran.

Une exclamation étouffée, je blèmis et me tourna vers Yûki. Elle était aussi livide que moi, sinon plus. Elle regardait le corps de sa domestique devenue sa confidente. Hum... en fait, dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, on ne pouvait même plus appeler ca un corps... Ca ressemblait davantage à un paquet de chair, d'os et d'habits qu'on aurait roulé en boule avant d'envoyer le tout dans l'escalier.

Quant au directeur, (je crois d'ailleurs que c'est lui qui avait conseilé aux Kuran d'engager la vielle femme) il gardait un visage impassible, mais je le devinais tourmenté. Yagari enleva son chapeau qui lui donnait de vagues allures de cow-boy, sans doute dans un signe de respect envers la "viellarde sénile" qui se trouvait être actuellement en charpie sous nos yeux effrayés.

Je regarda les restes de la vielle dame qui avait été si gentille avec moi, même si je ne lui avait pas dit plus de deux phrases, l'ayant vu très peu. Puis, je me tourna à nouveau vers une Yûki plus pâle que jamais devant le cadavre de celle qui l'avait à moitié élevée. Celle-ci semblait avoir mal encaissé le coup, je la pris par le bras et l'emmena dans la pièce où nous étions juste avant la découverte de l'accident. Je jeta un coup d'oeil furtif aux deux hommes postés dans le couloir, derrière nous. Ils semblaient être en mesure de prendre les dispositions nécessaires pour regler l'accident avec les autorités et lui préparer un enterrement décent.

Une fois entrées dans la salle, j'emmena mon ancienne chargée de discipline jusqu'à son fauteuil et la laissa s'assoir dessus. Je l'avais appris à l'Academie : en cas de choc et de déboussolement (face au sang en particulier), il faut ingurgiter des glucides, et ce, le plus vite possible avant de faire un malaise.

"Yûki... je vais te cherhcer quelque chose à manger... Ne bouge pas, je reviens tout de suite."  
Celle-ci, les yeux dans le vague, ne semblait pas m'avoir entendu. Tant pis ! Je la laissa et parti chercher à manger.

Tandis que je me remémore tout ça, je suis dans la cuisine du manoir Kuran, cherchant quelque chose à manger pour mon amie. J'y suis allée en passant par un escalier secondaire, loin du corps et des effluves oflactives du sang de madame Momoyama.  
Je soupire. Encore un decès. Il faudrait que j'annonce à Yûki que d'autres d'entre nous sont morts... Tsukikô Aïdô, Shindô Nadeshiko, notre ancien délégué dans la classe du jour, et aussi cette femme qui était (d'après les dires du directeur) le manageur de Shiki et Tôya à l'agence de mannequinat... Peut-être même ne sont-ils pas les seuls ? D'après Yagari, beaucoup d'autres personnes serait mortes, et la plupart dans des conditions étranges...  
Je soupire encore, saisit une boîte de sucre en morceaux ainsi qu'un saladier où j'empile gâteaux et chocolats. Il faut que Yûki ingère une grande quantité de sucre si elle ne veut pas tomber dans les pommes. N'importe qui, à la vue du corps de madame Momoyama serait pris de vertiges, de nausées ou de malaises. Je n'ai pas passé mon brevet de secourisme pour rien !  
Je pose les objets sur un plâteau de bois qui trainait sur la table et je me dirige vers la pièce où j'ai laissé Yûki Kuran.

Une fois devant la porte, je frappe pour voir si mon amie est toujours là. J'entends un "hum" ni accuiellant ni répprobateur et je décide d'entrer. La jeune vampiresse est toujours assise dans son fauteuil, le regard terne. Je pose ma charge sur le guéridon à ses côtés. Je lui annonce : "Kurosu et Yagari se sont occupés du... corps. Bientôt, tout sera réglé. Mais..."  
J'hésite. Dois-je lui dire ce qu'il est advenu de nos anciens camarades de classe ? Tôga Yagari m'avait chargé de le lui raconter... Mais... Juste après la découverte du cadavre de sa confidente... juste après la mort de son frère et fiancé... Et aussi juste après la mort de Kiryû.  
Après tout, elle devra bien l'apprendre un jour ou l'autre. Et si jamais l'idée lui venait de tomber dans les vappes, j'ai assez de sucreries pour qu'elle ne manque pas de glucides. De plus... rien ne me garantit qu'elle m'écoute vraiment. Je prend mon courage à deux mains pour lui annoncer :

"Si je suis ici, c'est en tant qu'amie, certes, de "chargée de paperasserie" (comme dit Yagari) mais aussi comme apportant des mauvaises nouvelles."  
Intriguée, Yûki se tourne dans ma direction. Je vois que son regard s'est comme allumé par une étincelle de vie.  
Je respire profondement. Ce n'est jamais évident d'annoncer des choses négatives ! Et à une amie que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps moins encore.

"Ils sont... tous morts."

Yûki me regarde et me dit alors, à mon grand étonnement :

"Kaname-Onii-Sama m'en a parlé peu avant de mourir. Je te l'ai raconté en détail il me semble."  
Je vois une larme perler à ses yeux.  
"Non, Yûki" dis-je à la jeune femme, "Ce ne sont pas de ces personnes dont je veux te parler. Je veux te parler d'autres gens qui ont succombés à la mort recemment."  
Elle me regarde, le regard embué d'eau salée, comme si elle avait peur de comprendre.  
"Tu veux dire... que d'autres... sont morts ? ...Qui... ?"

Je prends une longue respiration.

"Commençons par le commencement. Il y a environ 6 semaines mourait Ruka Sôen. Je n'ai que peu de souvenirs d'elle. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est de sa longue chevelure dans les tons châtains clairs, du regard brûlant qu'elle adressait à un Kaname qui ne la voyait pas et aussi du délégué de notre classe qui l'aimait profondement (sans retour, inutile de le préciser). Hum... quand le directeur Kurosu a appris la nouvelle, (de la part d'Ichijô) il était justement en train d'annoncer à Yagari le décès de... du..."

Je toussotte, un peu génée d'avoir à annoncer des mauvaises nouvelles à la jeune femme qui se trouve devant moi.

"Hum... c'est bète... je ne connais même pas son nom... le délégué de notre classe, quand nous étions en première année à l'Academie Cross... l'amoureux transi de Ruka... Il est mort."

Je regarde Yûki du coin de l'oeil tandis que je saisis un biscuit au chocolat et aux amandes sur le plâteau que j'avais monté. Je prend le saladier où sont réunis les gâteaux et le tend à Yûki en attendant qu'elle se serve. Elle attrape alors une petite meringuette à la framboise et la regarde, calmement, mais l'air de dire "Je vais te manger ! Fais tes prières meringuette !".  
Elle enfourne sa pauvre victime dans sa bouche, puis elle leve les yeux vers moi pour me demander :

"Comment ?"

Elle avait prononcé ses mots d'une voix posée et sereine. Ca me surpris legèrement : je croyais que savoir que de ses anciennes connaisances étaient passées de vie à trépas la destabilliserai un minimum. Ou, au moins, l'attristerai.

"Il..." soupir "Est mort d'une flexion du poumon. Ce qui est interessant, c'est que c'est le premier de la longue liste à être mort. Sinon, son cas est d'une banalité ennuyante."  
La vampiresse ferme les yeux à demi.  
"Et ensuite ?" me demanda t-elle.  
"Tsukikô Aïdô, la soeur de Hanabusa, a été empoisonnée au phosphore. Elle a perdu ses cheveux par touffes avant de tomber malade au point d'être allité. Visiblement, la dose de poison qu'elle a ingéré était bien élevée, puisqu'elle eu beau être une LEVEL:B, elle en est morte."  
"Quand ?"

La voix de Yûki a changé. Elle se fait impérieuse, et la jeune femme engloutit une meringuette. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ressemblant autant à une sang-pur.

"Environ quelques jours avant le decès de son frère. On ne sait pas exactement quand il est mort, mais on a daté son corps et les dates concordent à peu près. Pareil pour notre ancien camarade de classe : il est decedé visiblement deux jours avant la mort de Ruka."  
Je regarde la jeune vampiresse qui se trouve en face de moi.  
"Après cela... le manageur de Senri Shiki et Rima Tôya... Elle était malade du coeur et est morte sur la table d'opération. D'après ce que l'on m'a dit, le chirurgien a déclaré avoir vu son coeur s'accèlérer peu avant de se figer. Elle est morte le ventre ouvert sous les néons de la salle où on l'opérait. Environ une semaine avant que Senri et Rima ne se virent contraint de partager le même corps."

Yûki Kuran ouvre la bouche avaler une autre meringuette à la framboise et accesoirement, pour dire : "Chaqun mort peu avant une personne à laquelle il était rattaché ? Interessant... Continue."

Un ordre plus qu'autre chose.

"Il y a quatre jours, Shindô Nadeshiko... la fille de notre classe... qui était amoureuse de Kiryû... Un accident de voiture. A ce qu'il paraît, il ne restait pas grand-chose d'elle après ça... Quelques boyaux éparpillés sur la route tenant compagnie à des morceaux d'os. J'ai vu des photos... on aurait dit une boucherie..."

Je prends un biscuit sentant ma tête se tourner à l'évoquation des photographies gores que j'avais eu l'occasion de regarder.

La voix de mon amie :  
"Peu de temps avant le decès de Zero... Coïcidences ? Toutes ces morts semblent naturelles... " Enfournage de meringuette.  
Je regarde la vampiresse. On dirait qu'elle a mal... Je la vois avaler plusieurs meringuettes à la framboise et mastiguer longuement, pensive.

"Tu as l'air d'aimer les meringuettes parfum framboise on dirait" dis-je pour étayer un peu la lourde atmosphère.  
"Pas du tout" fait la voix de mon amie "A dire vrai, je trouve ces trucs écourants et étouffants. Mais ton récit m'a mise en appêtit. J'ai besoin de calmer mes envies de sang. Je fais comme je peux."

Aurais-je trop parlé de morts ? Sans doute, puisque je vois les yeux de la jeune femme virer au rouge vif.

Je prends peur. Elle s'en rend compte, ricane, se lève hors de son fauteuil, ferme par ses pouvoirs télé...pa...né...ké...thé..siques ? J'ai oublié le mot mais c'est pas le moment ! Elle ferme "par la pensée" la porte et j'entends le verrou se clore. Elle s'approche doucement de moi, n'ayant d'yeux que pour mon cou. Je me précipite sur la porte en hurlant, reversant la petite table dans ma course, ainsi que deux fauteuils. Les mains sur la poignée, je tire, je pousse, je m'énerve dessus et je fais tout pour sortir de la pièce où se trouve la vampiresse qui lorgne ma nuque avec des yeux vermeils.

Je n'arrive à rien, mon pouls s'accèlere à la vue de mon amie qui s'avance de plus en plus... Je suis contre un mur, je ne peux plus reculer. Elle arrive à ma hauteur, prend une mèche de mes cheveux dans sa main et s'amuse avec... Jusqu'a ce qu'elle ne puisse plus supporter la vue de mon cou, obsédant. Elle me pousse les épaules contre le mur qui est derrière moi, met ses lèvres à la hauteur de ma nuque. Elle lèche le creux de mon cou pendant des secondes qui me paraissent interminables... Je ne peux rien faire, me débattre ne sert à rien, elle est trop forte. Elle hûme longuement mon parfum... où plutôt le parfum de mon cou et de mon sang.  
Et là... elle mord. Je sens une douleur profonde, je vois un liquide vermeil couler... J'entend mon ancienne camarade de classe avaler l'or rouge... Je ne peux rien faire. Je suis de plus en plus faible... ma vue se trouble... J'entend, comme dans un mirage, la porte s'ouvrir, et la voix de Yagari hurler "KURAN !"  
Sinon... dans une douleur atroce, je.. ferme les yeux... et... à nouveau... le corps vide de toute force... mon souffle part... et mon coeur se fige."

* * *

**J'ai rédigée ce chapitre le 13 août au soir... le chapitre d'après le 14 au soir. Dans la nuit entre ces deux jours, ma grand-mère paternelle est decèdée. Le chapitre suivant est en quelque sorte un hommage à sa mémoire.**

**Merci de votre compréhension.  
**


	15. Clin d'oeil morbide

**"Les sang-purs ont un nombre inestimé de pouvoirs..." ****_chapitre 14_**

**nom du chapitre : **"Clin d'oeil morbide"

**auteure : **Votre endeuillée Jolly-Roger-77

**rating : **K+ sans doute... je suis pas très douée pour "ratinguer" mes fic XD

**praring : **pas de couple mais un pitit moment pur guimauve ou notre beau Yagari réalise son attachement...

**disclamers :** tout est à Matsuri Hino, le beau Yagari inclut. En revanche, les sentiments de celui-ci ne sont qu'une de mes inombrables inventions fait sur un coup de tête... ^^

**note :** Je dédie ce 14ème chapitre à ma grand-mère paternelle décédée cette nuit... 14 août 2009... c'est une sorte d'hommage.

* * *

**"Clin d'oeil morbide"** POV Tôga Yagari

"Dans le hall d'entrée du manoir de la famille Kuran, le viellard et moi, nous sommes en train de regler l'affaire de la mort de cette vielle madame Momoyama. Une bien brave femme, très gentille et s'occupant bien plus des autres que d'elle même. Sa mort a été un choc pour nous tous. Mais, à vrai dire, je m'inquiète bien plus du sort de la petite Kuran. Bon, ok, elle n'est plus si petite que ça... elle doit avoir près de 20 ans non ? Je ne sais pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle a bien changée la jeune chargée de discipline que je connaissais à l'époque !  
Elle a vu son fiancé mourir dans se bras, a appris et encaissé sans broncher la mort de ses amis vampires qu'elle avait au lycée et là, maintenant elle a du affonter la vue -répugnante- du cadavre de sa domestique et confidente !  
Elle était aussi pâle qu'un gâteau à la crème devant le joyeux spectacle ! Heuresement pour elle, ma "chargée de paperasse" s'est occupé d'elle, la conduisant dans une pièce à l'écart. Mais, ce qui m'angoisse un peu, c'est de savoir que les vampires sous un choc émotionnel aussi violent ont une soif de sang bien plus importante que d'hab'. Je n'y avais pas pensé quand, tout à l'heure, les deux jeunes femmes étaient parties ailleurs. Mais, là, je réalise que ma petite "paperassienne" court peut-être un danger... Et moi qui lui avais demandé de lui relater d'autres morts, plus sanglantes encore !!

-Tôga ? Tôga ?! TÔGAAAAA !! Tu m'entends pas ou t'es sourd ??

Aïe, mes oreilles... Je me tourne vers le viellard sénile qui gesticule en grimaçant comme si sa survie en dépendait.

-Il faudrait peut-être aller voir comment vont les filles ?! hurle t-il en faisant des moulinets avec ses bras.  
-Mouaaaaaaaais...

Fidèle à mon habitude, je ne suis pas particulièrement attentif à ce qui se passe autour de moi : je prefere encore réfléchir afin d'avoir une longueur d'avance.

A quoi je pensais déjà ? A oui... A la soif de sang de la petite Kuran-qui-n'est-plus-aussi-jeune-qu'au-lycée. A "celle-qui-se-coltine-le-sale-boulot-du-papier" qui est vraisemblablement en péril.

Un hurlement suivi de bruits d'agitations, comme si une bombe A avait été lachée à l'étage. Une odeur de sang se suspend à mes narines. Je fais volte-face en direction de l'escalier où a crevé la vielle, et le monte vitesse grand V. Une fois en haut, je réalise un joli dérapage et manque de m'écraser sur le tapis. Je cours dans le long couloir en direction de la pièce où se trouvent les deux anciennes camarades de classe.  
L'odeur de sang me prend à la gorge tant elle est forte. J'essaie d'ouvrir la porte, je m'acharne sur la poignée mais elle ne cède pas. Je sors alors mon fusil anti-vampire de son étui que je garde en permanance accroché dans mos dos et je tire dans la serrure.  
Une détonation et un flash de lumière bref, mais presque simultanés.  
Pour achever la pauvre porte déjà bien amochée, je lui envoie un coup de pied bien placé, les verrous lachent.  
Je me rue à l'interieur en gueulant "KURAN !!". Yûki Kuran vide de son sang la jeune fille, qui était avant la présidente de Pavillon du Soleil. Je me fige l'affaire de quelques millièmes de secondes, puis, reprenant mes reflexes de Hunter, toujours mon arme à la main, je tire dans le plafond afin de détourner l'attention de la vampiresse.  
"PAN !"  
Surprise par le bruit, la Kuran se détourne de sa proie, me fixe de ses yeux couleur Ketchup, tandis que du plâtre, en direction de l'endroit où j'ai tiré dans le plafond, me tombe dans les cheveux, me donnant sûrement un air de vieux croûton qui aurait des cheveux blancs.

La jeune femme semble se rendre compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, et s'éloigne de sa proie, badigeonnée de sang. Ses yeux reprennent une teinte brune normale, et je me précipite sur la jeune qui vient de se faire violemment mordre. Je m'agenouille près d'elle.  
Rien qu'a voir tout le sang dont est recouvert la vampiresse, mon coeur se sert. Et si ma protégée était plus que bléssée ?  
J'attrape le poignet de la jeune fille adossée au mur, les jambes repliées sous son corps, et je prends son pouls.  
Merde. Pas une pulsation. Rien. Elle est morte.

Je fronce mes yeux de colère, je me relève. Je me dirige vers la Kuran. Face à mon regard menaçant, elle prend peur. Je ne réalise pas ce que je fais tant la rage gronde en moi. Je respire profondement et je lui assène une baffe faisant autant de bruit qu'une moto au démarrage. Sous le choc et la surprise, ses jambes flanchent et elle se retrouve à genoux, tandis que je sens une pression sur mon épaule droite.  
Je me retourne et je vois le directeur Kurosu. Il a un air sérieux. C'est dans ces rares moment que l'on peut deviner qu'il a fait autrefois partie des plus grands Hunters. En fait, je crois bien que c'était le plus grand. Mais il est en quelque sorte à la retraite, et je suis l'actuel n°1 mondial dans le domaine.

"Laisse. Je m'en occupe" fait-il d'un voix froide et sans émotions.  
"..." répondis-je.  
"Récupère-là." ajoute t-il en montrant la jeune morte d'un signe de tête.

Je ne dis rien. Je prefère qu'il se charge de punir sa fille adoptive. Je n'ais pas envie de me mèler de leurs histoires familliales. De toute façon, il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe du cadavre.  
Je soupire et je prends le corps inerte dans mes bras. Il est étonnement lèger. Je sort de la pièce et je jette un regard lourd à la porte qui pend de ses gonds.

Où est-ce qu'on met le corps d'une jeune fille morte dans un manoir haut comme la tour Eiffel et long comme un train ?

Je re-soupire et je décide de "la" poser dans une pièce vide et proche, tant qu'il y a un lit. J'essaie d'ouvrir les portes au fur et à mesure que je progresse dans le vaste couloir. Quelques-une sont fermées à clé, d'autre totalement vides ou au contraire, semblent être occupées. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je fini par trouver une sorte de petite chambre où je pose le cadavre que je tiens dans les bras.  
Que faire maintenant ?  
Sortir une clope !  
J'en sors une et je me met à fumer.  
On dit que fumer nuit à tout le monde. Aux bébés, aux gosses, aux vieux, aux femmes mises en clope et même aux fumeurs ! Mais je crois que les morts supportent l'odeur de la cigarette sans broncher.

Je m'assoie à côté du cadavre. Je regarde le corps de la jeune femme allongée sur le lit. Elle a du souffrir vu l'étrange expression de douleur qui se dessine sur son visage.  
"Son visage... "  
Je tend la main et je dégage ses cheveux de devant son front.  
"...Elle était bien jeune..."  
Ma main glisse sur la joue de la jeune humaine.  
"...Elle n'aurait pas dû finir ainsi..."  
Inconsiement, je caresse le visage de la morte.  
"...Pourquoi les vampires ne peuvent-ils s'empêcher de tuer tous ceux qu'ils croisent...?"  
Mes doigts glissent sur son cou...  
"...Les marques de la morsure de la jeune Kuran..."  
Elle a été mordue pronfondément et sans aucun ménagement...  
"...Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi maintenant...?"  
Mes doigts se retrouvent tâchés de sang. Du sang qui commence déjà à refroidir.  
"...Elle est morte..."  
Je n'arrive pas à le réaliser.  
"...Elle est morte... et ne reviendra plus..."  
La tête me tourne. Je ferme mes paupières, histoire de me remettre les idées en place.  
"...Pourquoi ca me fait autant de peine...?"  
Je re-ouvre les yeux.  
"...Pourquoi est-ce que ça me touche autant...?"  
Sans que je ne rende compte, je vois flou, des larmes m'empêchent de regarder convenablement le corps froid qui se trouve à mes côtés.  
"...Pourquoi ? J'ai vu beaucoup de personnes mourir... Pourquoi elle...?"  
Je ricane doucement.  
"...Non... Je ne pouvais pas l'aimer... Elle etait bien trop jeune, et moi bien trop vieux..."  
Inutile de me voiler la face, j'avais succombé devant le visage d'une de mes anciennes élèves.  
"...Je n'ai jamais pu vraiment aimer quelqu'un... je n'ai pas de famille et mon coeur est aussi glacé qu'un esquimau au chocolat Magnum...'  
Je caresse doucement le cou de la jeune humaine.  
"...Il faut croire que j'avais la capacité sentimentale suffisante pour aimer une jeune fille..."  
Et le pire... c'est...  
"...Je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant..."  
Elle ne reviendra pas.

Je soupire, j'essuie à la volée mes larmes silencieuses et je serre le cadavre froid dans mes bras. Je n'aurais jamais dû l'emmener dans cette maison. Ma main gauche lui enserre le dos, tandis que la droite lui caresse les cheveux. Jamais. C'est ma faute. Pourquoi faut-il que le destin des hunters soit aussi tragique qu'une pièce de Shakespeare ?

Me voilà à faire des comparaisons d'intello maintenant... où va le monde ?

Je pose le corps inerte et me relève avec un sourire triste, je soupire à nouveau et je ferme les paupières de la morte, afin qu'elle paraisse plus en paix.  
Je lui entrouve la bouche et constate avec horreur que ses canines poussent ! Elle a beau être morte, sa transformation en LEVEL : E a commencé ! Pffff... Les pouvoirs des sang-purs... monstres cruels qui n'ont que des insticts bestiaux comme raison de vivre. Mais, à bien y refléchir, la jeune femme a bien fait de succomber face à la morsure : une transformation lente et longue en vampire est un châtiment bien pire que la mort...  
Je regarde par la fenêtre. Il fait presque nuit... on peut dire que ma journée aura été bien chargée !  
Le ciel ossille entre un bleu profond et un bleu océan presque noir. Je soupire pour la énième fois de la journée et je demeure ici à regarder le ciel se muer lentement en nuit.  
Les minutes passent... longues.  
Je vois une première étoile pointer dans la voûte Celèste (1), bientôt suivie par de nombreuses autres.

Au moment où la nuit commence à se faire compacte, Kurosu entre dans la chambre. Heuresement pour moi et ma fierté sans borne de hunter, mes larmes sont sèches depuis lontemps et les sillons de sel qu'elles avaient creusé, disparus.  
"J'ai isolé Yûki avec des Blood Tablet le temps qu'elle se calme. Elle à l'air sereine."  
Sans le regarder dans les yeux, je hoche la tête.  
"Bah dis donc ! Tu en fais une tête ! Je comprends que c'est dur de voir la mort en face mais je te croyais habitué à voir des personnes mourir sous tes yeux !"  
Je le vois me lancer un regard malicieux :  
"T'en pencherais pas un peu sur la petite chargée de paperasse dis donc, toi ?"

Grrrrr... Je sens que le vieux va me souler longtemps. Exédé à l'avance, je lui envoie mon paquet de clopes -vide- en pleine tronche.

"Aurais-je touché un point sensible ?"

'Tain... Il s'amuse à me faire tourner en bourrique...  
Je le fixe dans les yeux et lui dis, en grognant presque :  
"Deux être humains sont morts aujourd'hui alors un peu de respect l'édenté !"

Il semble se reprendre.  
"Oui, tu as raison, pardon si je suis irrespectieux."  
Il est très serieux. Son changement radical d'attitude me fais presque peur.  
Et puis, d'un coup, il me fait encore plus peur en redevenant exactement comme avant. Un grand sourire se peint sur son visage, il tourne sur lui même et me demande d'une voix chantante :  
"Dit Tôga te passerais la nuit dehors avec moi à regarder les étoiles ? Avec un peu de chance on pourra même en voir des filantes !"

Je lui jette un regard de brique.

"S'il te plaîîîîîîîîîîîît Tôgaaaaaaaaaaaaa... !"

Il me saoule...  
"Non, le croûton, les étoiles c'est pas mon truc ! Va le reluquer tout seul, comme un grand !"

Je me lève, le prend par les épaules pour le faire pivoter en direction de la sortie et lui assène un coup de pied dans le dos qui l'expedie en dehors de la chambre (mortuaire si je puis dire).

Il me regarde de nouveau avec son air sérieux.  
Flippant ce mec qui change d'expression comme moi de cible à tuer !

"Comme tu voudras. Je te laisse seul. Euh... je voulais dire je "vous" laisse seuls" fait-il apprès avoir jeté un regard au cadavre.

Et il part en sautillant et en chantonnant de nouveau.  
"Je vous laisse seuls" ? Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par "je vous laisse seuls" ? Il n'imagine comme même pas que je vais coucher avec une morte ?  
Pfffff ridicule, je dois me faire des idées.

Je m'assois de nouveau sur le lit aux côtés de la jeune femme décédée et je passe la nuit ainsi, entre regarder les étoiles et le vague profil d'un corps humain se découpant dans l'ombre.

Quand le jour pointe, je me lève, les yeux bouffis par le manque de sommeil. Quelle idée j'ai eu de veiller sur une morte ? Je savais pourtant qu'elle ne risquait pas de se faire la malle en pleine nuit !

Je me passe une main dans mes cheveux ébouriffés et je sors de la pièce où j'ai passé une nuit épouvantable.  
Je décide d'aller voir le directeur. Le connaissant, il a du dormir dehors, à regarder les étoiles un sourire de doux-dingue aux lèvres.

Je sors dans le jardin du manoir Kuran. Je vois le directeur de dos, assis dans une chaise longue.  
Je m'approche.  
Je pose ma main sur son épaule et je la secoue violement dans l'espoir de le reveiller.  
J'ai l'impression que l'atmosphère s'est alourdie...  
Il dort bien profondement le viellard dis donc !  
Je me déplace sur le côté, suffisament pour le voir de face.  
Je me glace.  
Les yeux mis-fermés, le corps immobile et la respiration eteinte, Kaien Kurosu me fait face.  
Au sourire étrange qu'il me fait je comprends qu'il est mort, lui aussi."

* * *

**Hommage à Celeste d.S, qui s'est eteinte dans la nuit du 13 au 14 août 2009, au Portugal. Ayant attrapé un coup de chaud elle était allée s'installer dans un fauteuil dehors au frais. Elle ne s'est jamais reveillée... decedée sans doute d'une hémorragie cérébrale ou d'une embolie. Ce fut ma soeur ainée, qui la retrouva visiblement. Elle n'a pas souffert et est morte dans le pays qui l'a vu naître et mariée... **

**  
Merci de votre compréhension. (reviews ?)  
**


	16. La gâchette de la condamnation

**"Les sang-purs ont un nombre inestimé de pouvoirs..." ****_chapitre 15_**

**nom du chapitre : **_"La gâchette de la condamnation"_

**auteure : **Votre bouzillée Jolly-Roger-77

**rating : **K+ ? T- ? A vous de juger, je ne sais pas vraiment...

**prairing : **aucun

**disclamers : **Tout ce joyeux petit monde appartient à Matsuri Hino ! A l'exeption de la schizophrénie que j'ai généreusement offert à Yûki.

**note : **l'avant dernier chapitre ! Je viens de finir d'écrire l'épilogue (ce matin vers 1h43) et je peux dire que la fin est pour le moins... étrangement surprenante ! J'espère toutefois que ce sera compréhensible...

* * *

**La gâchette de la condamnation.**

"Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort. Mort.

Mort.

Il est mort.

Kaname-Onii-Sama est mort.

Je croyais l'avoir réalisé, mais au final, je ne m'en suis pas encore rendue compte.

Kaname, mon sempaï, mon grand-frère, mon sauveur, mon protecteur, mon ami, mon confident, mon fiancé, celui avec lequel je devais me marier, comme le dictait notre destin de frère et soeur de sang pur... Celui que j'ai aimé depuis ma plus tendre enfance jusqu'a maintenant. Celui qui m'a appris, à moi, à aimer et à connaître le monde qui m'entourait, lorsque je ne me souvenais de rien.

Mort.

Morts.

Ils sont tous morts.

Morts. Morts. Morts. Morts. Morts. Morts. Morts. Morts. Morts. Morts. Morts. Morts. Morts. Morts. Morts. Morts. Morts. Morts. Morts. Morts. Morts. Morts. Morts. Morts. Morts. Morts. Morts. . Morts. Morts. Morts. Morts. Morts. Morts.

Tous et de manière tragique.

Le délégué de ma classe en premier, d'un fluxion de poumon ; puis Ruka Sôen, d'un suicide par poison; Akatsuki Kain, enterré avec elle ; Sayori Wakaba, ma plus grande amie, de maladie, empoisonnement je ne sais pas vraiment ; Seiren, garde du corps de mon frère, suicide ; Tsukikô Aïdô empoisonnement au phosphore ; Hanabusa Aïdô, exilé de lui-même puis vidé de son sang par un LEVEL : E ; la manager de Rima et Senri, en pleine opération à coeur ouvert ; ces derniers contraints de partager le même corps, à vie... dire qu'il ne savent même pas qu'il ne leur reste pas plus de quelques mois à vivre ! Rima est séropositive, (donc Senri aussi logiquement) elle l'ignore et ne tardera pas à mourir... L'idée de partager leur corps n'était pas si mauvaise, mais ils auraient dû prendre leur précautions !

Ensuite Takuma Ichijô, assassiné par Sara Shirabuki par vengeance ou folie ; Sara tuée ensuite par Rido ; la jeune Maria a disparu ; Zero est mort dans la piscine de mon manoir, par ma faute ; Kaname-Onii-Sama... je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris de se loger deux balles du Bloody Rose de Zero dans le crâne, mais je suis sûre qu'il avait une raison, il avait tant souffert dans sa vie...

Après ça, j'ai tué mon ancienne camarade de classe. Yagari l'a transportée loin de moi, mais elle est quand même morte... par ma faute.

Et le directeur... "sorti regarder les étoiles" hein ?

Pfffffff... Il était trop collant, il me faisait chier avec ses "appelle-moi Papa chérinette d'amour !!"

Je lui ai réglé son compte. Vite fait, bien fait. Du bon boulot. Je suis fière de moi, et j'en ai bien le droit ! Je suis venue derrière lui et je lui ai balancé une lourde brique sur la nuque. J'ai dû lui briser quelques vertèbres au passage, mais l'important est que son cou, brisé, l'a mené à sa perte. Mort, lui aussi, comme les autres, en ne se doutant de rien.

Yagari va bientôt le trouver... Après il y a fort a parier qu'il comprendra, ou du moins qu'il aura de sérieux soupçons... Envers moi, bien entendu ! Il ne reste que moi dans cette grande maison vide ! Mon sempaï et moi, avions madame Momoyama et Seiren comme uniques serviteurs... les vampires n'ont pas vraiment besoin de se nourir avec autre chose que du sang. J'avais beau répugner utiliser mes crocs envers Onii-sama, quand j'avais trop faim, il arrivait à me convaincre de le mordre... quelques fois, pas toujours. La plupart du temps, j'arrivais à me contenter de Blood Tablet, ces sorte de pilules... de l'hémoglobine en comprimé, qui existent depuis bon nombre d'années, mais que le groupe d'étude de mon sempaï a developpé en mettant au point une version bien plus satisfaisante.

Yagari l'a trouvé. Le corps de mon père d'adoption. Il reste quelques instants figé, le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Il examine le corps et tâte la nuque du viel homme. Il remarque que quelque chose cloche. Comme si un lourd objet avait broyé les os de cette partie du corps. Il regarde aux alentours.  
Comme si quelqu'un allait se montrer en disant : "C'est moi qui ai tué le vieux groûton !!"

Non, bien sûr, personne ne va le voir en se disant coupable puisque : 1- JE suis la seule et unique coupable et 2- y'a personne, juste nous deux, dans un rayon de cinquante kilomètres à la ronde.

Ah si ! Il y a le père de la famille Aïdô !

Je ricane, elle était bien bonne celle-là !

Que je vous explique : alors qu'il était rongé par le decès de ses deux enfants, Tsukikô et Hanabusa Aïdô, Kaname-Onii-Sama lui a proposé de s'installer chez nous quelques temps. Un beau jour, alors que je m'ennuyais, je l'ai étranglé avec sa propre ceinture !

Je me rapellerais longtemps de la sensation agréable de serrer une ceinture autour du cou de son propriètaire ! Surtoût lorque la tête du dit propriètaire vire au violet progressivement tandis que les yeux ressortent legèrement des orbites tout en roulant sur eux-même et de l'écume sort hors de la bouche.

_  
Aaaaah... tuer quelqu'un c'est jouïssif !!_

Depuis Mr Aïdô "dort" dans la cave, en compagnie des bûches de bois que j'utiliserais l'hiver prochain.  
Je me lèche encore les babines au souvenirs du goût de son sang... je n'ai pas eu peur de lui faire mal et ses veines étaient bien plus grosses qu'a l'ordinaire suite à la séance d'étranglement que j'avais eu avec lui juste avant.

Yagari court à l'intérieur de la maison... Je demeure pensive, accoudée à ma fenêtre ouverte. Vient-il m'annoncer le décès de mon père ou me tuer ?

"On verra bien"

Je ne pense pas qu'il sache où est ma chambre. Depuis son arrivée ici, il a vu uniquement le hall d'entrée, l'escalier principal et la pièce où je leur ai raconté l'histoire de la mort de mon sempaï. Ah... et peut-être quelques salles pendant qu'il recherchait un endroit où poser le corps de l'ancienne présidente du Pavillon du Soleil.

Ca ne fait rien. Il veut me voir ? Pas de problèmes. Le mieux pour moi serait peut-être de venir à lui...

Je ferme les yeux...

Une phrase que j'ai entendu il y a bien longtemps déjà résonne en moi...

"Les sang-purs ont un nombre inestimé de pouvoirs..."

Je me revois, humaine, dans l'Academie, accroupie près de Takuma Ichijô-sempaï qui était à la recherche de Maria Kurenai, cette fameuse nouvelle élève.  
Il ouvre la bouche pour ajouter :

"Et il se trouve que l'un d'eux et de pouvoir contraindre tous les vampires qui ne le sont pas."

Cette phrase. Cette simple phrase : "Les sang-purs ont un nombre inéstimé de pouvoirs..."

Elle me guide et me perd à la fois... Elle m'accompagne depuis le jour où je l'ai entendue.

Je soupire... Ma vie a toujours été tiste au final.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Il faut que je trouve Yagari.

Je re-ferme les yeux et je me concentre.

"Les sang-purs ont un nombre inestimé de pouvoirs..."

Je vois, les paupières closes, comme dans un rève, l'image de Yagari quelque part de le couloir nord du deuxième étage.

"...Et il se trouve que l'un d'eux et de pouvoir aller où ils veulent, quand ils le désirent et ce, même si ils n'y ont jamais mis les pieds."

Sans cesser de me concentrer, je me téléporte là-bas. Sans faire de bruit. Je suis derrière Yagari. Il ne m'a pas encore remarquée... Il doit me chercher...

Et si... je tuais à nouveau ?

Je me précipite sur le hunter et le mord violement par derrière. Il n'a pas pu riposter. Je suis trop forte pour lui. Il se débat.

"Ku...Kuran ?!"

Je bois autant de sang que possible, quand il sera à la limite de l'anémie, il ne bougera pas autant et je pourrais déguster son sang en paix.

"Kuran !! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?"

J'ai envie de lui répondre "Ca ce voit pas peut-être ?" Mais on ne parle pas la bouche pleine.

"'Tain de bordel de merde ! Kuran !"

Il panique Yagari on dirait... Ca me réjouis.

"Kuran ! KURAN !!"

Il est condamné. Il le sait parfaitement bien. Etant un sang-pure, et lui un humain, si je ne le tue pas par exanguination il se transformera en LEVEL : E.

J'ai beaucoup pris dans ses veines... il faiblit, puis tombe à terre.

Je me penche sur lui. Il est encore en vie. Plus pour très lontemps si je ne fais rien.  
Ce serait bète qu'il meure ainsi non ? J'ai encore envie de jouer avec ma victime moi !!

J'ai une idée : Je vais le garder en vie et tout faire pour hâter sa transformation au LEVEL : E !  
J'espère qu'il ne tiendra pas quatre ans... pas comme Zero... mais, d'après ce que m'a avoué le directeur il n'y a pas longtemps, déjà quelques jours après sa morsure il avait ressenti l'envie de boire du sang qui s'était écoulé d'une de ses nombreuses auto-mutilation.

Je vais garder Yagari en vie et me saigner devant lui. Comme ça je pourrais l'apâter avec du sang afin qu'il ai envie d'en boire et il sera bien forcé d'en boire si il ne veut pas crever sur place.

"Exellent..."  
Hihihi... à la manière dont je l'ai pensé, on aurait dit Mr Burns dans les Simpsons ! (hum hum... restons sérieuse deux minutes, moi une Kuran regarder un dessin animé ? Impensable !)

Je m'agenouille à côté de l'homme qui déjà doit commencer à se faire vampire. Je tends ma main à hauteur de son nez et je m'enfonce les ongles dedans. Mon sang coule et forme des petites flaques sur le sol.

Yagari est évanoui. Si je le fais boire mon sang, même inconscient, je pense qu'il y prendra goût progressivement... Après tout, même les humains peuvent devenir dépendant au sang !

Je prends le menton du chasseur dans ma main non-mutilée et je lui entrouve la bouche avec mon autre main.  
Je lui maintiens bien la tête et je lui verse du sang de ma blessure dans la gorge. Je ne saigne pas assez...  
Je m'enfonce les crocs dans la paume et je m'arrache un lambeau de peau et de chair.  
Voilaaaaaa ! Mon sang coule à flots ! Je lui enfonce ma main dans la bouche. Je demeure ainsi jusqu'a ce que des crampes se fassent sentir dans mes mollets.  
Je retire ma main et me relève.

Pour le reveiller, je lui colle une baffe dans la tronche.  
Non, deux. Aller-retour. Après tout, il a bien osé me gifler hier.  
"Schklaaaaaaak"  
"Schklaaaaaaak"

Et voilà. Prend-le comme une petite vengeance qui n'est rien compraré à ce que je vais te faire subir.

Et si je le remordais ? Peut-être que ça accelerera le processus de dégénération ?  
Allez ! Ca ne peut pas faire de mal une petite morsure !  
Et je le mord à nouveau.

Je lui redonne mon sang afin qu'il ne meurre pas. Je m'assois à côté de son corps et j'attends. Les baffes ne l'ont pas reveillé, donc j'attends.

Combien de temps ? Je ne sais pas, je me suis endormie.

En tout cas quand je me reveille, je vois un fusil droit pointé sur moi.

Inutile de se demander qui est de l'autre côté du canon.

(hum... je précise qu'il s'agit de Yagari, on ne sait jamais)

"Sale Kuran... Tu ne valais pas mieux que les autres finalement."

J'ai une autre idée. Je me redresse, époussiette ma robe noire de deuil et dit :

"Yagari-sensei..."

Je disparaît un bref instant, pour me retrouver derrière lui.

"Vous ne gagneriez pas face à une sang-pure comme moi... Surtoût que je suis votre "maîtresse de sang" celle qui vous a transformé, la maître du vampire que vous êtes devenu."

Shizuka avait dit à Zero que sa voix a le pouvoir de le soumettre. Il en va de même pour moi et Yagari.

"Maintenant, vous ne bougez plus Yagari-sensei. Vous posez votre arme à terre. Vous savez que c'est dangereux non ? Inefficace envers les humains, mais féroce envers les vampires... comme vous."

Il pose l'arme à terre sans dire mot. Il ne peut désobéir face à ma voix.

Je ramasse l'arme. Je vise le coeur du hunter.

Tuer est pour moi quelque chose de naturel et de relaxant. Plus encore depuis que ma schizophrénie s'est developpée.  
Oui... je suis ce que certains appellent "une folle".

Ce n'est pas grave. Après tout, il n'y a plus que moi et Yagari.

Je tire  
"BANG"  
Le corps de Yagari tombe à terre.

Pardon, je voulais dire : Il n'y a plus que moi.

* * *

**Eh, eh... c'est pour le moins "détonnant" non ?**

**Désolée pour les fans de Yûki... vraiment je l'aime beaucoup elle est dans mes 5 personnages préférés, mais j'avais envie de la faire souffrir... comme on le repète souvent : "Les sang-purs ont un destin tragique"**

**Et je voulais vraiment écrire l'histoire d'une folle MOUHAHAHAHAHA (on se comprend ^^)**

**Le chapitre 16 s'intitule "Celle que l'on avait oublié" et je fais ressurgir un personnage secondaire que l'on oublie (d'où le titre) Je vous l'avait promis : je fais venir dans cette fic TOUT les personnages de Vampire Knight. Et cette madame se trouve être... chut chut chut je n'en dis pas plus ! **

**Je vais tout de suite poster le 16 ème chapitre, le prologue et je vais aussi rajouter une sorte de chapitre bonus "La version originale" qui se trouve être la fanfic d'une amie (c'est vraiment court) et où elle fait mourir les personnage à sa façon... c'est pas triste, en fait j'étais morte de rire quand je l'ai lu... Après elle m'a juste dit "A toi maintenant" et voila le résultat !! ^^**

**allez à bientôt dans le prochain chapitre "Celle que l'on avait oublié"**

**(et ne m'oubliez pas !)  
**


	17. Celle que l'on avait oublié

**"Les sangs-purs ont un nombre inestimé de pouvoirs..."****_chapitre 16_**

**nom du chapitre : **_"Celle que l'on avait oublié..."_

**auteure : **votre très oubliée Jolly-Roger-77

**rating : **T, pour scène sanglantes et déconseillées au jeune public (XD)

**prairing : **aucun

**disclamers : **tout est à Matsuri Hino... sauf peut-être la follie commune aux deux femmes ! (3 avec l'auteur XD)

**note : **le dernier chapitre ! J'ai commencé à écrire cette fic il y a deux mois moins un jour XD (enfin je crois) J'espère que ça vous plaira... assez pour que vous me mettiez des reviews !

* * *

**"Celle que l'on avait oublié..."**

La femme était assise à une petite table en bois. Cette table était richement ornée et la femme dégageait une aura telle que l'on sentait d'instict qu'elle appartenait à une noblesse, ou au moins qu'elle n'était pas au même rang que le commun des mortels.  
Elle soupira.  
D'une main, elle repoussa ses longs cheveux d'un rouge si foncé qu'ils en étaient presque bruns. Elle regarda sa robe. Une simple robe, sale et déchirée. La même que les journées et les nuits précedentes. Depuis combien de temps la portait-elle ? En tout cas, preuve était faite qu'elle la mettait tous les jours.

Elle se surpris à penser au passé... Avant qu'elle ne Le rencontre, avant qu'elle ne tombe enceinte, avant qu'Il ne disparaisse de sa vie. Mais cela aurait pu se passer encore moins bien pour elle : elle avait eu la chance d'accoucher d'un merveilleux garçon, gentil et attentioné. Physiquement parlant, il avait la même couleur des cheveux et des yeux qu'elle, sa mère... mais il avait hérité ses pouvoirs vampiriques de son père ainsi qu'un air sombre et assez taciturne.

Elle arrêta de penser à sa vie et se concentra sur ce qui était posé sur la table luxieuse.  
Un amas de feuilles remplies d'une écriture parfois soignée, parfois plus fébrile. Un stylo plume à encre bordeau. Elle aimait bien cette couleur. Sombre et apaisante, violente autant que douce.

Elle n'avait plus d'idées. Elle manquait d'inspiration aujourd'hui. Cela faisait plusieurs jours non-stop qu'elle écrivait. Pourquoi écrivait-elle ainsi d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-elle à finir ce qu'elle avait commencé ? Ce qu'elle avait écrit concernait des personnes dont elle n'avait (pour la plupart) jamais entendu parler. Qui pouvait bien être cette Kurenai, ce Kain ou encore cette Wakaba ?  
Pourquoi les faisait-elle mourir ? Elle avait le pressentiment que ses personnes existaient vraiment. Ou plus précisement "avaient existées".  
Ce paquet de feuilles où grouillait son écriture était sans doute l'une des rares choses qu'elle avait réalisé ces dernières années. Le fait de rencontrer le père de son enfant avait boulversé aussi bien sa vie que son equillibre mental. Sans son fils, elle ne se serait sûrement jamais accroché à la vie. Elle aurait abandonné il y a déjà bien longtemps. En d'autre termes, elle serait morte depuis un bon paquet d'années.

Son fils... dans ce qu'elle venait d'écrire, il ne mourrait pas... Ou du moins pas encore. Il était condamné mais il l'ignorait.  
Ce qu'elle avait écrit... Elle avait l'impression désagréable que ça s'était déroulé... dans le passé ou dans le futur ?? Dans le présent, pourquoi pas.

Depuis qu'elle avait sombré au plus profond de sa folie, il lui arrivait de voir l'avenir... Peut-être que ce qu'elle écrivait là était l'expression de ce don...  
Peu importait, l'essentiel pour elle était de continuer d'écrire. Si elle n'écrivait pas, elle aurait le sentiment d'avoir failli à un devoir... Ou bien elle en mourait de contrarieté.  
Elle devait continuer. Sinon, il lui arriverait malheur.  
Sa bouche émit un petit ricanement.  
Elle avait dû endurer telement de malheurs depuis le jour où elle L'avait rencontré... Elle ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas.

Ses yeux se rivèrent une énième fois sur les feuilles sur son bureau.  
Elle continuera à écrire.

Bon... au tour de cette... Yûki Kuran, c'est bien ça ?

Elle devait écrire sa mort. Mais comment mourrait-elle ?  
Elle ferma les yeux et se massa doucement les tempes.  
Un flash. Des images. Des paroles.  
Ca y est... Son imaginaire se mettait en marche.  
A moins que ce ne soit un don de voyance ?

La cerveau en ébullition, elle rouvrit les yeux, saisit son stylo et se mit à écrire à toute allure :

_"Yûki Kuran venait de tuer Tôga Yagari. Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle est folle. On ne devient pas folle : on le naît. Les sang-purs ont toujours eu un destin tragique, elle, Yûki, n'avait pas échappé à la règle !  
Une folie ne se montre pas souvent à la naissance, il lui faut quelques chocs dans la vie pour l'aider à venir.  
La princesse de sang-pur avait eu de nombreux problèmes qui auraient pu l'amener à developper cette maladie mentale :_

Elle avait vu sa mère mourir.  
Elle avait vécue comme un humaine pendant dix ans.  
Elle avait appris sa véritable nature.  
Elle avait ainsi appris qu'elle était profondement amoureuse de son propre frère.  
Elle avait aussi compris que son frère d'adoption et meilleur ami l'amait.  
Et elle était tombée amoureuse de lui à son tour.  
Elle vivait avec l'un, mais le coeur partagé avec l'autre.  
Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter sa vraie nature.  
Elle avait tué l'un des deux élus de son coeur...  
...Avant de voir l'autre périr dans ses bras.  
Elle avait par la suite appris le decès de ses amis et anciennes connaissances...  
Et entre-temps, avait appris à tuer, un jour qu'elle s'ennuyait.

Après tout cela, n'importe qui aurait sombré dans un desespoir tel que celui qu'éprouvait actuellement l'héritière Kuran.

Elle regarda le corps du hunter à terre, et partit d'un pas guilleret vers sa chambre.  
Non, finalement, elle serait mieux dans le jardin.

Elle sortit au dehors, alors que le soleil se couchait. Elle respira l'air à pleins poumons.  
"Qu'il fait bon d'être en vie" pensa t-elle.

Elle regarda la piscine. Le corps de Zero devait encore être dedans, vu que le directeur Kurosu et Yagari n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de s'en occuper. Le cadavre de Kaname était encore sur l'herbe.  
Il était toujours étonnament beau, malgré les insectes et petits animaux qui dechiquetait sa chair au gré de leurs envies.

Quand au corps de Zero... Yûki frissonna rien que d'y penser. Elle imaginait nettement le cadavre de son ami, crâne ouvert avec le cerveau flottant quelque part dans l'eau, et le corps mou d'être resté si longtemps en immersion.  
Avait-il l'air effrayé ou plutôt surpris ? Inquiet ou au contraire rassuré ?

Elle ne le saurait jamais.

Elle était seule, dans une grande maison entourée de cadavres... Par sa faute. Elle les avait tous tué, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Et maintenant ?

Elle soupira.

Elle rentra dans le manoir et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec un couteau de cuisine. Elle avait envie de se faire souffrir. Ca devait être marrant après tout, non ? C'était déjà si joyeux de tuer des gens. Alors se faire souffrir devait être... relaxant.

Elle s'assit au bord de la piscine, posa le couteau à terre. Elle retira ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et plongea ses pieds dans l'eau de la piscine rougie par le sang. Elle regarda les restes de Kaname, a peu près un mètre à côté d'elle. Elle reprit le couteau.

Elle tendit son bras et avec son "arme" et l'effleura. Elle passa si près des veines... Elle recommença. Plus proche cette fois. De sang perla. Un goutte d'abord, bientôt suivie par beaucoup d'autres.

Elle avait mal. Pas tant que ça... Un peu. Et c'était bien d'avoir mal.

Son sang tombait sur ses genoux, puis formait des sillons rouges le long de ses jambes jusqu'a couler dans la piscine.

Hi hi hi... Que c'était amusant !!  
Elle recommença. Avec l'autre bras cette fois.

Le même couteau, les même veines, le même sang, les même sillons.

Elle ricana. C'était vraiment drôle !!

Que faire maintenant ?

Elle reflechit quelques secondes.

Pourquoi ne pas se "râper" la peau des jambes ? Elle pêlerait comme une orange.

Oh ! Que ça serait chouette de se peler !

Elle sortit ses jambes de l'eau et les etendit dans l'herbe.  
Elle décida de commencer par la gauche.  
Alors, très precisement, très précausionneusement, elle mit le couteau au ras de la jambe désignée, la lame parallèle au sol et commenca à passer au ras de sa peau.

D'abord, ce fut quelques lambeaux de la couche supérieur de son épiderme qui furent ainsi arrachès. Elle continua à plusieurs reprises le même geste : couteau parallèle au sol qui passait au ras de sa jambe pour mieux se mutiler.  
Ce même geste, plusieurs fois et, à chaque fois de plus en plus près de sa chair.

Vint alors le moment tant attendu : le couteau commença à enlever de la chair et, par la même occasion, de nombreuses gouttes de sang.

Elle ne peut retenir un gémissement, à la fois de douleur et de plaisir face à cette souffrance qu'elle s'infligeait.

La tête lui tourna. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang... beaucoup trop. Il fallait qu'elle arrête.  
A contre-coeur, elle posa le couteau en se promettant qu'elle recommencerait dès que possible.

Et la jeune femme qui se leva alors se trouvait avoir du sang tout le long de ses bras et la chair de la jambe gauche à vif. C'etait tellement bien de s'entailler les membres...  
Bien sûr, étant une vampiresse, une sang-pur de surcroît, ses plaies guérissaient vite... Mais là, elle n'avait pas envie de guérir et son corps lui obéissait, laissant ses blessures à vif. Elle préférait mille fois ressentir de la douleur à chaqun de ses pas, souffrir quand le vent venait de face et regarder des insectes se ruer sa jambe mutilée, qu'être guérie, sans aucun souvenir de la douleur.

Elle marcha en direction du manoir Kuran, chaque pas lui arrachant un sourire, tant ça lui faisait mal..."

La femme assise à la table cessa brusquement d'écrire. Elle n'avait plus d'idées. Comment faire en sorte que la Kuran meure ? Elle réfléchit. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps... Elle devait finir d'écrire. Et le plus vite possible !  
Elle se concentra longuement, puis recommença à couvrir le papier de sa gracile écriture... :

_"Quelques jours étaient passés. Yûki Kuran ne pouvait résister à l'envie de se mutiler chaque jour. Elle aimait vraiment ça. Non, elle était passé au stade supérieur : elle était devenue accro à la souffrance. Accro de la douleur tout comme certains l'étaient du chocolat, du sexe ou encore du dentifrice à la fraise (comme Zero qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'avaler les trois quart du temps quand ils étaient plus jeunes)._

Elle ne se souciait plus de rien à présent. Ce n'était plus le corps de Kaname, qui gisait près de la piscine, mais un squelette. Un jour, alors que la vampiresse était à côté de ce qui restait de son ancien fiancé, elle remarqua deux balles qui avaient percé les os du crâne de son frère, pour exploser dans sa calotte craniènne.  
Quand à Zero... il ne devait plus en rester grand-chose à l'heure qu'il était ! Quelques ossements de-ci de-là sans doute... le reste... Elle préférait ne pas trop y penser.

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées "Quelle nouvelle technique de mutilation vais-je m'infliger ?" elle remarqua que quelque chose remontait à la surface de la piscine. Etonnée, elle se précipita à son bord et regarda. Elle ne savait pas ce que ça pouvait bien être... C'était vert, flasque et hors de sa portée.  
Elle ferma brièvement les yeux :

"Les sang-pur ont un nombre inestimé de pouvoirs..."

"...Et il se trouve que l'un d'eux est de pouvoir se faire rapprocher un objet quel qu'il soit."

Le O.F.N.I (Objet Flottant Non-Indentifié) se dirigea vers le bord de la piscine, à une vitesse trop élevée pour être naturelle.  
Notre Yûki se mit à genoux et le prit entre deux de ses doigts.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?

Elle l'essora (et oui, ça pouvait s'essorer !) le posa à plat sur l'herbe et le regarda attentivement.

C'était plutôt triangulaire et ça lui disait vagument quelque chose... le séjour prolongé dans une eau chlorée n'avait pas du plaire beaucoup à la "chose". Elle le tourna dans tous les sens, histoire de trouver de quoi il s'agissait.

Elle hoqueta sous l'effet de la surprise quand elle trouva la réponse.

"Le slip Tortue Ninja de Zero !" pensa t-elle.

(car c'était bien le sous-vetement masculin on ne peut plus viril du hunter !)

1ère réaction : "hihihi il le portait encore, à son âge ?!"  
2ème réaction : "Heu... ça a touché ce-à-quoi-je-pense n'est-ce pas ?"  
3ème réaction : "Il est drôlement joli ce slip ! Si je le gardais ?"

Elle mis sa trouvaille de côté et se remit à faire des choses beaucoup plus importantes. Elle s'assit et releva les jambes de son patalon, dévoilant ainsi des plaies, des saignements et des blessures à vif toujours plus nombreuses. Elle prit son fameux couteau, dont la lame était désormais rouge, à cause du sang qui avait coagulé, tant avait été courant ses aller-retour dans la chair de la jeune vampiresse.

Aujourd'hui elle taillerait des zigs-zags dans ses jambes à l'aide de son couteau. Une fois cicatrisé ça ferait des longues et jolies trainées rouges...  
Elle commença, et partit dans une sorte de transe rituelle, tant la douleur lui faisait du bien.

Une mouche passa plusieurs fois à côté de sa tête, bourdonnant à ses oreilles et cela l'enervait grandement... N'y tenant plus, quand l'insecte passa à sa porté, elle lui donna un coup de couteau, le tranchant net en deux. Malheuresement pour sa santé, heuresement pour son bonheur, l'arme improvisée dérapa et vint lui entailler la chair du ventre, libérant ainsi un flot de sang.

"Merde"

Elle avait beau adorer la douleur, elle ne voulait absolument pas savoir qu'elle était cette chose caouchouteuse que la lame avait rencontré. Ni pourquoi elle, qui aimait souffrir, avait les larmes au yeux sous le choc de la douleur tant attendue. Une sorte de suc s'écoula de sa blessure.  
Elle voulu la faire régénérer grâce à sess capacitées vampiriques, mais son corps n'en avait plus la force, elle avait perdu trop de sang... De toute façon, son corps devait avoir perdu l'habitude de se soigner.

Elle avait mal. Elle avait vraiment mal. Jamais elle n'avait autant souffert. Peut-être parce que le choc l'avait ammené à la dure réalite qui dicte que la douleur n'est ni une solution ni un échappatoire ?

Elle se recroquevilla, la main sur la blessure, tentant sans vraiment plus y croire de la soigner. Elle souffrait. Normalement elle aurait été ravie, mais là... la douleur était vraiment trop forte.  
Elle enfouie sa tête dans ses genoux et se mit à verser des larmes.  
De douleur, de peur, de tristesse, de honte ou de desespoir ? Elle l'ignorait.

Elle releva les yeux juste assez pour voir la piscine rouge, elle tourna la tête pour voir le squelette de Kaname et regarda ensuite la chaise longue où était le corps du directeur. Elle songea ensuite à Yagari et à son ancienne camarade de classe qu'elle avait assassiné violement. Et le père de la famille Aïdô...

Elle pensait avoir commis tant de pechês qu'elle ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas... Mais le fait de tuer pour son unique bonheur n'est-ce pas pire encore ?

Elle se sentait mal. Maintenant, elle n'avait qu'une envie, mourir pour pouvoir aller errer en enfer, qui serait pour elle un havre de paix.

Elle ferma ses yeux larmoyant. Elle enlaça de ses bras son corps qu'elle s'était mutilé, le sang coulant de partout. Elle réprima un sanglôt.  
Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir sû proteger ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pû les soutenir. Elle s'en voulait de les avoir trahi.

Elle ne pouvait pas expier ses crimes. Ses mains étaient désormais au moins aussi souillées que celle de son frère aîné.

_  
"Les sangs-pur ont un nombre inestimé de pouvoirs..."  
_

__

Elle redressa la tête, juste le temps de pointer le couteau sur son coeur.  


__

"...Et il se trouve que l'un deux est d'imposer une souffrance constante à ceux qu'ils aiment, ainsi qu'avoir un destin tragique et de périr dans la souffrance et la solitude."  


_Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle enfonça la pointe de l'objet dans sa poitrine, transperçant ainsi un coeur torturé, las et vide de tous sentiments humains."_

_

* * *

_

**voilà encore un chapitre sortit tout droit mon mon cerveau en ébullition... Vous avez reconnu la femme ? Si non, réponse dans le prologue que je vais poster de ce pas ! C'est vraiment étrange comme fin... j'espère que vous comprendrez !**

**Reviews je vous prie !**


	18. Epilogue Et si

**"Les sang-purs ont un nombre inestimé de pouvoirs..."_ epilogue_**

**nom de l'épilogue : **"Et si..."

**auteure : **votre très hésitante Jolly-Roger-77

**rating : **K ou K+

**prairing : **aucun

**disclaimers : **Tout est à Matsuri Hino (puisse sa sagesse accompagner chaqun de vos pas !) sauf la fin pour le moins... SURPRENANTE !!

**note : **j'espère que vous comprendrez... et que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Epilogue - "Et si..."**

La femme assise à la table sourit. Elle avait finalement réussi à transmettre sur papier ce qui s'activait au fond de son coeur. Elle regroupa toutes les feuilles où grouillait sa fine écriture et les feuilleta rapidement.  
A un moment, au milieu du paquet manuscrit, elle s'arrèta et relu un passage :

_  
"Je suis un sang pur. Le plus puissant qui existe. Le plus puissant car je suis celui qui a enchainé le plus grand des monstres ! Bien sur, il y a quelques années, j'étais mort. Au sens le plus simple du terme._

Mort."  


Elle sourit en son for interieur. Elle n'avait pas pû résister à la tentation d'inclure Rido dans cette histoire abracadabrentesque. Etait-ce une preuve qu'elle éprouvait encore des sentiments à son égard ? Elle ne savait pas.  
Mais l'important demeurait qu'elle avait fini de rédiger. Elle n'avait pas failli à son devoir.

Elle reprit la première feuille et ses yeux parcourirent le petit paragraphe qu'elle avait inclu. C'était avant que ne commence la derfelence de morts.

Elle lu a voix haute le passage :

_"Elle venait de s'installer pour plusieurs longues nuits et longs jours devant cette table qu'elle affectionnait tant il y a avait quelques années. Avant qu'une folie ne débarque sur elle et ne l'assaille de toutes parts.  
Elle avait quelque chose à réaliser. Elle devait le faire. Ecrire jusqu'a épuisement. Ecrire quoi ? Elle l'ignorait encore mais avait l'étrange pressentiment qu'elle le saurait très bientôt...  
Elle prit un grand paquet de feuilles et ce stylo à plume qui écrivait avec de l'encre bordeau. Elle appréciait énormement cette couleur. Elle prit une grande respiration, se massa les tempes et commença à écrire, d'abord hésitante, puis enhardie :  
_  
_"Les sang-purs ont un nombre inestimés de pouvoirs..."  
_

Suivait ensuite toutes les feuilles, avec toutes la même écriture bordeau.  
Elle soupira. Elle avait oublié quelque chose.  
Elle reprit son stylo ainsi que la dernière feuille de cette longue série.  
Elle y inscrivit un titre_ "Et si..."_ Il sonnait assez bien ce tire, interrompu, mystérieux, court et donnant le ton.

Elle soupira et continua :

_"Elle avait enfin achevé de relater ce que lui intimait son esprit. Enfin. Elle pourrait se lever de la chaise où elle demeurait depuis lontemps l'âme en paix. Elle se leverait de cette chaise et irait prévenir Ruka Sôen du danger qui l'attendait. Si elle ne le faisait pas, celle-ci mourrait, entrainnant tous les autres avec elle. Elle se leva, se dirigea vers la porte, jeta un dernier regard aux alentours et sortit. Elle alla là où son instict lui soufflait d'aller.  
Elle marcha longuement et arriva enfin, après plusieurs jours de voyage près d'un grand manoir. Elle avait la vague imprssion de l'avoir déjà vu... quand ?_

Elle s'approcha de la vaste demeure et ressentit une aura familière... Elle se concentra et la reconnut finalement. C'était celle de son fils. La chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang. Elle hâta le pas en direction de la maison, un sentiment de malaise commençant à l'etreigner.

Elle était préssée. Elle ne devait pas arriver trop tard ! Elle courait vers la bâtisse à présent. Elle ne fit pas attention au vampire qui la regardait courir. Celui-ci la rattrapa rapidement, l'attrapa par le poignet et lui souffla à l'oreille :

"Ma tante illégitime... le destin s'est déjà mis en marche. Ne fais rien pour le contrer. Tu as signé ta fin en rencontrant mon oncle. Il est temps pour toi de fermer les yeux sur un monde souillé par tes actes."

Et elle se reduisit en poussière."

La femme assise devant sa table sourit. Maintenant elle avait vraiment fini. Elle se leva de sa chaise, l'âme en paix. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, jeta un dernier regard aux alentours et sortit, laissant son instict la guider.  
Elle marcha plusieurs jours et vit une grande maison qui semblait habitée. _"Le but de mon voyage" _pensa t-elle. Elle pressa le pas quand elle sentit une aura famillière... Senri était à l'intérieur de ce bâtiment. Etait-ce lui qu'elle venait voir ? Elle l'ignorait. Seule chose dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'elle devait se dépêcher.  
Elle commençait à se sentir mal...  
Elle devait se depêcher... Elle courait à présent. Elle vit une vague silhouette adossée à un arbre, mais n'y fit pas attention. Elle entendit un pas derrière elle. Une main s'enserra autour de son poignet.

_"Rido ?" _se dit-elle.

Visiblement non.

Une voix lui sussura à l'oreille : "Ma tante illégitime... le destin s'est déjà mis en marche. Ne fais rien pour le contrer. Tu as signé ta fin en rencontrant mon oncle. Il est temps pour toi de fermer les yeux sur un monde souillé par tes actes."

Et elle tomba en poussière, cela signant le début de cette série de morts... Dont Kaname s'avère au final être le créateur, ayant manipulé tant et tant, qu'on ne sait plus vraiment qui est le manipulé.

Reste deux phrases...

la première : _"Yûki... tout est ma faute"_

la seconde : _"Les sang-purs ont un nombre inestimé de pouvoirs... et il se trouve que l'un d'eux est d'imposer une souffrance constante à ceux qu'ils aiment, ainsi qu'avoir un destin tragique et de périr dans la souffrance et la solitude."_

**

* * *

**

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu... donnez-moi votre avis, j'en ai besoin ! **

**Merci de m'avoir lu, entièrement ou partiellement, c'est pas grave ça me fait plaisir !**

**La fin est assez étrange n'est-ce pas ?**

**Ma prochaine fic sur Vampire Knight : un one-shoot sur le couple KanameXZero que j'aime beaucoup ! Je pense qu'elle ne fera qu'un chapitre, mais si ça vous plaît, je la ralongerais un peu... pour vos beau yeux, public ! XD**

**J'ai aimé écrire cette fic, j'ai été soutenue dans ce dur, long et épuisant labeur par ma chère amie Nesnes ! Merci pour tout ma chère ! Je te dédie cette fic (sauf le chapitre 14 "Clin d'oeil morbide" qui lui appartient à titre posthume à ma grand-mère paternelle)**

**Je pense rajouter un chapitre à cette fic : la version de mon amie, qui elle est haute en couleur ! Elle l'a fait en pluisieurs petits paragraphes, un paragraphe par personnage. Malheuresement, elle en a zappé une partie... c'est vraiment dommage, j'aurais aimé lire la mort de personnages oublié...**

**Ha Ha ! Je crois bien que je suis une pionnière : je doute sincèrement que quelqu'un ai déjà utilisé Madame Momoyama dans une fanfction ! Yatah ! Je suis heureuse d'être une innovatrice !**

**Merci encore de m'avoir lu ! A bientôt dans un nouveau délir ! J'ai quelques idées de fanfics et je peux dire que ce n'est pas triste ! A bientôt !! En japonais : Matane !! (moi copier sur Kanon Wakeshima ? Pas du tout :D)**

**Je vous aime tous !  
**


	19. CHAPITRE BONUS ! la version originale

**"Les sang-purs ont un nombre inestimé de pouvoirs..." ****_CHAPITRE BONUS !_**

**nom du chapitre bonus : **_"La version originale"_ (titre attribué par Jolly-Roger-77)

**auteures du chapitre : **Nesnes pour l'idée et la rédaction, Jolly-Roger-77 pour la longue et pénible correction ^^

**rating : **tout public, porvu qu'il soit un minimum ouvert aux délirs.

**diclaimers : **Vampire Knight est à Matsuri Hino, l'idée, l'histoire et les fautes d'orthographes à Nesnes, la correction et le soutien à Jolly-Roger-77

**notes (de Jolly-Roger-77) : **C'est ce texte qui m'a donné envie d'ecrire _"les sangs-purs ont un nombre inestimé de pouvoirs..."_ En fait, c'est plutôt Nesnes qui m'a poussé dedans en me suppliant un peu et em me bombardant de messages XD Mais je ne regrette pas, loin de là. Merci à toi, Nesnes de ton soutien, tes encouragement et tes critiques ! (ce chapitre est TOTALEMENT indépendant des précédents...) Le "moi" dans ce chapitre, c'est quand ma muse Nesnes parle ! Le "Jolly" bah c'est moi votre joliment Jolly-Roger-77 !

* * *

**CHAPITRE BONUS : "La version originale".**

Pour le lire il faut avoir lu ou vu les 2 saisons sinon vous comprendrez pas tout je pense --____-- xd !!^^  
Mais bon entre ceux qui ont la flemme de lire et ceux qui n'ont pas vu les 2 saisons ça va pas faire beaucoup -__-

Lecteurs : rhhhhh *ils dorment*  
Moi : ba sympa ...  
Jolly Roger : Moi je suis là !!^^ xd  
Moi : Merci ma chère Jolly !  
Toto: Moi aussi je suis au rendez-vous !

*Ps : Toto est un ver de terre qu'à adopté la soeur de Jolly Roger !! ^^

Un sujet : Inventez une fin !

Ma fin pour Vampire Knight : 

Difficile de croire que tous les personnages vont mourir, pourtant je penche pour cette option (on peut même pas appeler ça une hypothése xd !!^^). La mort de tout les personnages resoudrait les problèmes, mais quitte à les faire mourir, je penche pour une mort différente pour chacun. Un flemmard...

Jolly- Et pas toi ?? (sous-entendu : tu n'es pas flemmarde ?)  
Moi- : Ca fait plaisir !! .

Donc un flemmard aurait tué tout le monde dans un accident : Et Hop ! 200 à 300 morts ! Mais bon, moi c'est sadique et amusant !!^^ Donc voici la mort pour chaque personnage:

Yûki : Elle meurt juste avant son mariage. Kaname se dsipute avec elle sur la couleur de la robe. Kaname la préférant rouge et Yûki blanche (très passionnant mais vous voulez qu'ils parlent de quoi c'est 2 tarés ? houlà ......Courir ....batte de bass-ball sur la tete ouilleeeuh)  
Et voilà, superbe fin notre chère Yûki finira par terre, du sang (rouge) sur une robe (blanche) (vous croyez quoi ? elle perdu la vie mais elle quand meme gagné la robe blanche !! Bravo tu as le sens des affaires toi dis donc !!) Rouge sur Blanc comme au début de l'histoire.*

Takuma : Meurt en se prenant une baffe en revers de Kaname après avoir voulut séparer Yûki et Kaname quand ils se battaient. (sniff injustice !!)

Kaname : Alors lui j'ai galéré à le faire mourir ! Alors voilà comment j'ai décidé de ce moment (heureux événement) si magnifique !  
Kaname tombera dans l'alcool. Saoul et perdu après la mort de sa future épouse, il ne se contrôle plus et vide de leur sang toutes les jeunes filles de la Day Class, mais aussi celle de la Night Class. Mais Senri n'accepta pas la mort de sa fiancé (car Rima va mourir comme ça !) et le directeur celle de ses jeunes élèves. Cette nuit là, il but son dernier verre de la nuit car après tout ce masacre, Kaname se remit à picoler, une gorgée ..... et spapppp, il tombe, sa mort semble certaine, Senri réussit son coup !!^^ (mort par empoisonnement)

Senri : Lui mangera tellement de Pocky (seule chose qui lui rapelle Rima c'est trop mignon !) qu'il mourra peu de temps après avoir empoisonné Kaname, pour cause de maladie (sniff mourir à cause du chocolat ------)

Kaname (suite ) : Plus tard dans la nuit, le directeur creuse la petite tombe de Kaname Sempaï. Il arrive au bout, donne un coup de pelle sur le cochi (gochi ?? je sais pas enfin le crâne) de Kaname. Celui-ci n'ouvre pas les yeux (bah il est mort c'est logique !) et là on entend des paroles dans le noir, le directeur parle, sa voix résonne, elle est différente de d'habitude. Son ton est grave, pour une des seules fois de l'histoire il semble sérieux :

"Kaname bouge tes fesses spèce de bouffon tu as fini de dormir ? C'est bon faisait pas trop froid ? Tu veux pas un oreiller non plus ?"

Puis Kaname se lève (et oui je vais pas le faire mourir maintenant c'est pas assez .....sanglant !!). Puis s'engage entre le directeur et Kaname une guerre mode turie : Les garçons de la Night Class se battent avec les garçons de la Day Class contre le vampire à sang pur !! ^^ (-_-)

Mais chacun ses alliés : le direteur est suivi de Zero et Yagari (yagari yagari c'était la chason d'un générique de dessin annimé yagari yagari xD !!^^) et Kaname de toutes les filles. Donc si on fait le calcul («racine carrée de 34, multiliée par 5 et divisée par 17, ça nous donnera euh...voyons voir...") ouais bah tout simplement 0 en plus xD il les à toutes engloutties ! Tu es con de bouffer tes alliées, enfin bon... no comment !  
Alors on va enfin arriver à sa mort .... Il va se battre... Pardon ils VONT se battre pendant plus de trois jours et trois nuits. Kaname n'ayant fait que boire du sang il n'a pas dormi, de ce fait ce bêbête va s'endormir en plein combat...(hihihihihi) et Zero va en profiter pour le vider de son sang. Il est mort...

L'avantage c'est que Jolly Roger n'aura pas besoin de payer une autre tombe !!^^ Donc voilà basta Kaname Good bye à jamais, je l'espère ...."Ouuuuuuiiiiinnn ! non NON !! Je veux pas qu'il meurt sniff" = Jolly

Directeur : Il va aller recreuser la tombe de Kaname pour le reveiller mais il creusera tellement profondement qu'on ne le voyait plus et Yagari vit la tombe ouverte... Et devinez quoi ? Ce bel homme decide de la reboucher... Good bye Directeur... mort d'asfictie ! Vous inquietez pas : il était avec son tablier avec un chat dessus et sa sorte de fouine autour du cou : il ne mourra pas seul.

Zero : Zero bah lui il va devenir Directeur et après... bah il va aller à la piscine avec un petit maillot avec une tortue dessus (maillot que Kaname lui avait acheté !). Mais il va plonger et se feller la tête contre le fond de la piscine et meurt à cause de ses blessures ! (c'est bizarre : mon frère n'aurait pas fait la même chose ? Mais lui il est pas mort __- injustice !!)

Yagari : Lui il a une mort trop étrange. En fait ça sera le seul de l'académie qui sera encore en vie. Et il va rien faire de particulier jusqu'au jour où il mangera une ...................................................... une mauvaise herbe xD !!^^ Mort d'intoxication alimentaire !!^^

*Délire avec Jolly à propos des mauvaises herbes !!

* * *

**Dommage que tu ais zappé la moitié des persos... (Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Seiren, Ruka...) Mais après elle m'a dit : "Toutes les filles sont mortes parce que Kaname les a vidées de leur sang. Et tout les garçons dans la guerre terrible qui opposa Kaname au reste du monde !"**

**Mouais... **

**Quand je l'ai lu, j'étais en train de pleurer de rire sur mon clavier ! Ma mère qui sommeillait sur le canapé n'a même pas pris la peine de lever la tête pour regarder sa fille qui s'étouffait de rire devant son ordi. (il faut dire qu'elle commence à avoir l'habitude !) Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de fautes d'orthographe, de synapse et de frappe ! Bon, j'ai joué les correctrices mais j'espère ne pas en avoir trop laisser passer dans mes filets ! **

**Mais bon... ma chère Muse se fout juste énormement de ma gueule dans cette histoire... Mais bon, c'est comme ça qu'on s'aime ! (AMICALEMENT et sans sous-entendu, calmez-vous les amateurs(trices) de shôjo-ai !)**

**Sayonara**

**(a bientôt dans ma prochaine fic !! MATANE MINA-SAN !!)**

**Jolly-Roger-77 avec l'énoooOOOOooorme participation de Nesnes !  
**


End file.
